Wings of Love
by thEcrEAtOr23
Summary: Cassandra "Casey" Swan went with her sister and Alice to save Eddie Boy. One year later, she is sent back to Volterra for her own "safety". What she didn't expect to happen was to fall in love with a certain leader. Oh, did I mention she has wings? Caius/OC. Slight Edward bashing. No Renesmee. Rated T just in case.
1. Volterra (Part One)

**Authors Note: This story has a similar concept to Onwind's "Stuck in Volterra" but it is not alike in many ways. It will also have some Maximum Ride references . But don't worry, if you haven't read the series it won't matter. The character description for Casey is in my bio, along w/ the story's other OCs. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Maximum Ride or Twilight. I only own most of the plot and my OCs.  
**

* * *

Chapter One

Volterra (Part One)

Of course my sister would be the only one stupid enough to fall for a suicidal vampire! Of all the humans (and nonhumans), she had to choose the whiny 100-year-old virgin! Now I'm stuck on a stuffy plane (which I hate) flying to some remote city in Italy to save him from the vampire mafia. I guess I should explain the situation a little bit more.

My name is Cassandra Swan, but if you call me Cassandra I will burn you to pieces. I prefer to go by the name of Casey. I am 19-years-old and look nothing like my sister, Bella. My pale skin, dirty blond hair and blue-grey eyes are in stark contrast of her dark brown eyes and hair. In addition to the physical differences, our mental differences are also quite staggering. I'm much more immature, or "fun-loving" as I like to call it, while she is very mature and has the emotional range of a rock. Oh, and add the fact that I have wings to the list of differences.

Yes, I did just say wings. When I was a child, I was taken from Charlie and Renee. The people who took me, and two other girls, genetically altered us. They were part of the Human Enhancement and Learning Laboratory (H.E.L.L.). They gave us special abilities and inserted bird DNA into us. Consequently, I ended up with the ability to control/create fire and the ability to manipulate minds. I'm also a shield like Bella, but I guess that was just family genetics. The kidnappers, or Whitecoats as I like to call them, released me back to my family once I turned 10. I have been living with Charlie in Forks (the most depressing place on earth) ever since.

Anyways, back to the current situation. After much miscommunication, Bella's vampire boyfriend, Edward, thought Bella died and is now going to kill himself. So Bella and Alice, Edward's "sister", decided to just hop on a plane to Volterra and save him! Not only this, but they drag me along too! Call me crazy, but I like to be sleeping at 4:30 A.M.! Instead I'm on a plane (which I hate) when I could be flying using my own wings with Jackie and Ally. They are my best friends and the other two hybrid girls I mentioned earlier. Connor is my best guy friend in the whole world, and the only human (besides Charlie, Renee, and Bella) who knows about my wings.

After what seems like eternity, we finally get to Italy. I decide to fly using my own wings to Volterra (which is still another two hours away) instead of participating in "grand theft auto" with Alice and Bella. After much argument, Alice gives me the directions to Volterra and tells me to meet them under the clock tower at noon.

"If something happens and we meet the Volturi, please try to be polite," Alice says in a pleading voice.

"Yes, because my lack of sleep and enthusiastic attitude will make me the most polite person on earth," I say rolling my eyes. Though she can be boring, I love my sister and envy her normal life in every way. So after a stern look from Alice and Bella, I say, "Fine, I'll try. But I make no promises."

After realizing she wouldn't get much out of me, Alice drives away with Bella. I go find an empty spot, where no one can see me, and push off the ground.

Free. That is the only way to describe how I feel when I'm flying. It's something about the wind in my face and the sun on my back that makes me feel like I can do anything.

Lost in thought, mostly about how tired and hungry I am, I realize that I flew past the vamp camp. Oops. I quickly fly back to the city. Looking for a place to land was practically impossible. Everyone there was dressed in odd, red cloaks. Obviously people here have no fashion sense at all.

After circling the city about 10 times, I find a place to land. The clock tower is in view, so that means it can't be **too **far away, right? Wrong. After about five minutes of pushing and shoving through the cloaked crowd, I make it to the clock tower.

I look up at the clock to see that the time is 12:15. That means I missed whatever show Eddie Boy put on at noon. _Rats, I was really looking forward to seeing that._ After about five minutes of playing in the dirt and twirling my necklace, I get bored and decide to go exploring.

That's when the real trouble begins.


	2. Volterra (Part Two)

**Author's Note: I'm back! Did y'all miss me? Anyways, after talking with my friends and family, I have finally decided what to write about! I have been having a serious case of writer's block and now I'm all better. Yay! Enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.  
**

* * *

Chapter Two

Volterra (Part Two)

Though I absolutely love flying, it does have some disadvantages. One of them being that it takes up a lot of my energy. The other disadvantage is that it makes me VERY hungry. So after much thought, I decide to go explore the clock tower in search of food. Or Bella. But food is my main priority at the moment.

I wander through the halls of the clock tower until I come to an elevator. _Well that is an odd thing to put in an old building._ Knowing that I'm already lost, I decide to travel deeper into the tower. _Huh, this thing even plays cheesy elevator music._ After getting off the elevator I hear a girl scream. Only one person could scream with such little emotion.

Bella.

I like to think of myself as a reasonable person, but if you mess with my friends and family, that's where you cross the line. If anyone harms them in any way, shape, or form, they can expect a fireball coming their way.

As I storm through the maze of hallways, I hear Bella's scream become more desperate. I can also feel my body heating up and in no time, flames encompass my body from head to toe.

I come to a huge set of fancy double doors. Whether it was lack of sleep or the fact that my sissy was in there screaming, I decide to make the VERY smart decision of kicking the doors open. I storm into a huge room, in all my flaming glory, and walk straight to Bella.

"No! Please stop! I'm beg- Casey?" Bella says in a confused tone. "Where were you?"

"Yes it's me. And where I was is not important right now. Who was hurting you?" I ask while inspecting her body for any signs of physical abuse.

"I'm fine, Casey. No one was hurting me," she says calmly.

"Oh, I see. You've taken up the hobby of randomly screaming and pleading. Now tell me the truth, who hurt you?" I ask. Luckily my flames are dying down so I won't accidentally burn something. The last time that happened it took a lot of mind manipulation from Ally and me to clear things up.

"No one was hurting ME. Edward and Felix got into a fight and Jane used her power, of causing people pain, on Edward. She was going to test if it worked on me, but Edward got in the way," Bella very calmly explains.

I turn around to see a young girl, who I assume was Jane, smirking smugly. That brings back my rage, and flames, at full blast. I don't really care about Eddie, but the fact that this girl even thought about hurting Bella is unforgivable. So I do the only natural thing. I send a fireball flying at her face.

I will probably regret doing that in a few hours. Or days. Or years. But right now I'm so hungry and mad that I don't even care. The fireball was intended to wipe that smirk (and half her other features) off that perfect face. Sadly, Jane quickly slid out of the way, just missing the flaming ball of death.

"HOW DARE YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT HURTING BELLA! YOU ARE AN ARROGANT, SADISTIC BIT-"

"Ahem."

My rant was cut short as I realize that there are more people in the room. A few random vampires are scattered around the area, but the ones that catch my eyes are the three leaders.

The one on the left, Marcus, sits with a bored, and almost distant, expression on his face. He has long, wavy brown hair and dull red eyes. Out of the three of them, he looks the safest.

The one on the right is named Caius. He has pale, platinum blond hair and crimson red eyes. A scowl graces his face, almost daring me to question his power. He has a sadistic, lethal quality about him that makes you feel uncomfortable.

Aro stands in the middle. Amusement can be seen in his milky red eyes as he looks over me in interest. He stands up perfectly straight with midnight black hair curved around his face and shoulders.

Thank the Lord for Carlisle. If it weren't for my nosy, I mean curious, behavior, I wouldn't know a thing about the Volturi. While Carlisle was explaining about his time in Volterra, he mentioned their powers. Aro can read all your thoughts with a single touch and Marcus can read bonds between any numbers of people. Caius does not possess any special abilities._ Poor guy. If I weren't for the look he was giving me, I would almost feel sorry for him._

"You must be Cassandra, I mean Casey, Swan. Edward has told me much about you," Aro says in an almost giddy manner. He steps closer to me and puts his hand out. "May I?"

I know this means he wants to read my thoughts. Knowing that he wouldn't be able to see anything, I decide to warn him,

"Just FYI, you won't be able to see anything. I'm a shield like Bella."

"Just give him your hand, mortal," Caius snaps at me.

I turn my attention towards Caius, with an amazing comeback already forming in my head. If it weren't for the look Edward was giving me, I would have said it. But the expression on his face showed me that those would have been my last words. And I don't want to waste those on him. Instead, I turn my attention back to Aro and give him my hand.

"Remarkable. I see nothing," Aro says under his breath. "Imagine the potential she has as a vampire, brothers. Already she can control fire and minds. Plus she has the…"

"Wings," I finish for him.

"Ah! Your wings! May we see them?"

I take off the glamour I put over everyone's mind and spread out my wings. My wings are big, strong and as black as night. Since I can control minds, I can make them see a normal teenage girl with no wings. I flap them a bit as Aro circles me in amazement.

"Remarkable," Aro states again as I fold them in and put the glamour back on their minds.

"Yet the matter of what to do with the Cullens and their… pets… still has not been decided," Marcus says in a dull tone. Surprisingly, being called a pet doesn't really bug me. I was more surprised that the guy could actually speak.

"The Volturi do not offer second chance. They must die," Caius says. Wow. Isn't he the life of the party?

"Yes, the law does claim you, but I will make an exception if you are willing to join the guard," Aro says. _What?! Is he serious?! Apparently Blondie is thinking the same thing._

"You cannot be serious," Caius says through clenched teeth.

"Can't you see the potential, brother?" Aro asks. Then turning back to us he asks, "So what will it be? Join or die?"


	3. Volterra (Part Three)

**Author's Note: Hello my lovies! I know this chapter is short, but I will be updating again soon. Possibly even today *wiggles eyebrows*. I was sick today so I was able to stay home from school. Probably had some bad movie popcorn when I went to see "Oz, the Great and Powerful". It's a very good movie and I highly suggest going to see it. You're probably bored of my blabbing so here is the next chapter!**

* * *

Chapter Three

Volterra (Part Three)

_This guy is a freaking lunatic._

At first he is all polite, the BAM! It's "join or die." I look around to see what Edward and Alice are doing. Both of them have calm expressions, but I can see a hint of fear in their eyes. The room is silent except for the sounds of Bella and me breathing. _Well this is awkward._ Finally Eddie Boy breaks the silence,

"Thanks for the offer, but no thanks."

"I agree with Edward. Thanks but no thank you," Alice says

"No thank you," Bella weakly says.

The three of them turned to me with worried expressions. _Do they seriously think I'm going to join a coven that consists of lunatics and people who want to kill me? No way._

I bluntly say, "No." But after a stern look from Edward, I say, "Thank you. No thank you."

"Ah, such a waste," Aro says.

"Wait!" Alice cries out. "Bella will be a vampire!"

Aro glides over and takes Alice's hand. After a few moments he steps back and looks at me.

"But what about Miss Casey? She was not mentioned in the vision."

"I would be changed into a vampire, but…um… we are unsure how the venom will react with my…different DNA," I say quickly. This statement isn't ENITRELY untrue. We are unsure about how the venom will react, but I just want to stay human for as long as possible. Sure it was stretching the truth, but it was life or death. Apparently the excuse satisfied Aro because he let us go peacefully.

"Goodbye, young ones. We all hope to see you again in the future."

_Yeah, right. I highly doubt that ALL of them hope to see us again. I am pretty sure that ALL of them want us dead. Especially Caius and Jane_.

As we walk towards the elevator, a violet-eyed women struts by with a group of humans. The toasty-haired vampire that is leading us exchanges a few words with her as we pass by. A few moments later, I hear their innocent screams. And that is when I make my decision.

I never want to return to Volterra again.


	4. Wishes

Chapter Four

Wishes

_One year later…_

Beep! Beep! Beep!

I wake up to my alarm clock screaming at me to wake up. _Oh wait, that's my dad._

"Casey, get your lazy butt out of bed right now! You're going to be late for college!"

_Oh, right. Today is my first day of my sophomore year in college. Why did I even decide to go to college? That's right, Jackie, Ally, Connor, and Logan are going._

In high school, Jackie, Ally, Connor, Jackie's shifter boyfriend Logan, and I formed a band. We call ourselves "The Flock" and have done many gigs. Connor and Logan write the songs and Jackie, Ally, and I sing. I can play guitar and piano, but I rarely get the chance to play in the songs. I also write songs, but NO ONE is allowed to look in my songbook. All of my songs are very personal and I don't need anyone knowing how I feel. I've spent 10 years of my life hiding my feelings and I don't plan on stopping anytime soon.

Anyways, after we graduated high school, we wanted to go to L.A. and become famous. Sadly, our parents are making us get a college degree first. So after a bit of mind manipulation, we are all rooming together at University of Washington School of Music, or UWSM for short.

After we came back from Volterra, Ally messed with Charlie's memories, making it seem like Bella and I never left. Edward and I have never seen eye to eye. Actually, that is an understatement. We can't stand each other. So when I demanded that Bella was changed within the year, he loses it. After a LONG argument about "not wanting to eternally damn Bella's soul", I point out that the Volturi will kill all of us if we don't do it soon. So on October 23, my dear sister will be a vampire.

After Charlie drags me out of bed, and I mean this quite literally, I pour myself a bowl of the best cereal on earth. Lucky Charms. Because I have OCD, I have to start my morning with a bowl of Lucky Charms with half a cup of 2% milk. If this doesn't happen, my body will freeze up and start shaking and I will start hyperventilating. I have always had OCD, but after I got back from Volterra the symptoms became much worse.

As usual, I am running late. I run upstairs to start my morning routine. I also have to do this in a specific order. First, I put my face wash on and brush my teeth. Then, I rinse the face wash off and put on moisturizer. I then return to my room and do my makeup (which usually takes awhile because both sides of my face need to be perfectly even). After my makeup is finished, I scavenge through my very fashionable wardrobe to find something to wear. Finally, I do my hair and rush to my car so I can can pick Jackie and Ally up.

I am currently driving to Ally's apartment to pick them both up, when two somethings hit my car. I swerve to the side of the road and get out of the car. As I expected, I see Emmett and Jasper cracking up laughing.

"You shold have seen your face when we hit you!" Emmett says between laughs.

"Haha. Im sure your faces will be very funny if something has happened to my car," I say in an annoyed tone. Both of the boys gulp. They know how serious I am about my car.

"C'mon, Casey. You know we meant no harm," Jasper says nervously. "Besides, we didn't hit you THAT hard."

"I'm only messing with you," I say laughing. "I'll see you in October when I come to visit Bella before she's changed."

"See ya! Have fun in college!" Emmett calls to me as I start to drive away.

I arrive at Ally's apartment 10 minutes later than I usually do. I speed up to the curb and they throw their bags in the trunk. As usual, Jackie takes shotgun and Ally climbs in the back. There are a few rules about riding in my car. No eating, drinking, vomiting, and I control the radio.

The phone rings and Jackie picks it up. "Yes. Uh huh. No. We will be there in 15 mintues."

"Who was it?" Ally askes after she hangs up.

"Was it your boyfriend?" I ask in a mocking tone. Logan and I have never gotten along well. But after he joined the pack, we've gotten along better. There is something about being an animal hybrid that brings people together.

Jackie rolls her eyes and says, "No. It was your future husband. He called asking where we were." That means Connor called. For as long as I can remember, Jackie has made jokes about how Connor and I should get married. Connor and I had a talk and we both agreed to stay friends and nothing more. We don't want to ruin the strong bond that we already have. Besides, Connor is more of a brother to me then a lover.

"Oh. You told him we are running late, right?" Ally asks.

"Oui," she says. The three of us are fluent in French. So when I want to annoy Logan, I speak in French so he can't understand. And after my run-in with the Volturi last year, I have taught myself Italian. Logan is part Mexican so he can speak Spainish fluently. Jackie tried to teach him French, but that dream washed down the drain years ago.

I reach for the radio to turn it up. Adele's "Set Fire to the Rain" comes on at full blast. We all start belting out the song as I drive down the road. By the time we get to UWSM, we are dramatically singing "I Knew You Were Trouble" by Taylor Swift. The guys are waiting for us in the dorm's living room.

"What took you guys so long?" Connor asks as I plop my bags down.

"Emmett and Jasper decided to surprise me on the way to pick up Ally and Jackie," I say as Logan starts to unpack my stuff. I usually don't use my powers unless its an emergency, but I was really tired. I turn around to see Jackie looking at me with determination.

"It's not going to work. You won't make me feel guilty," I say while rolling my eyes. Jackie has the ability to control water and emotions, while Ally can manipulate memories and earth. Jackie and Ally have always been determined to use their powers on me. They still haven't grasped the concept that their powers won't work on me.

After settling in, Connor hands us new music **(A/N: In the story, all songs the band and Casey sing our their original songs, unless I say other wise)**. I look over the music in interest. The song is titled "Stars" and has a haunting melody. Connor is in charge of music. He can play almost every instrument so he will record every instrument the song needs onto a CD. Then all Jackie, Ally, and I have to do is record our voices. Simple enough. Logan is in charge of advertising. Sometimes he will play guitar, but he usually just sticks to writing songs and advertisng.

We make our way down to the music room. After about an hour of rehearsing and goofing off, we finally master the song. Our band doesn't use autotune or any of that other crap celebrities use today. Our songs are all real. All real instruments and all real voices. Connor stays back to transfer our voices to the CD, while Jackie, Ally, Logan and I head to the Chinese restaurant down the street.

After a half an hour, Connor comes into the restaurant and sits down. We talk about movies we saw recently, good music, new books, and other random nonsense.

"So have you heard anything new about Victoria?" I ask Logan. A two years ago, Edward and I killed this vampire named James. It was one of our very few bonding moments. Now his mate, Victoria, is trying to kill Bella and I.

"Nothing new," Logan says. An awkward silence falls around the table.

"Let's go get fro-yo!" Jackie pipes up. Everyone nods in agreement as we head down the block to Menchie's.

Menchie's is the greatest fro-yo place ever. You haven't lived until you have had Menchie's. It has a variety of flavors and toppings. Plus, I think to spoons are cute.

After paying for our fro-yo, we go back to the dorm and up to The Rooftop. The Rooftop is a super cool rooftop that we found last year. We all goof around as we eat or Menchie's.

I find myself wishing that we could stay up here forever. Never grow old. Never have any responsibilities. Never have any evil vampires wanting you dead. Sadly, my life can never be that simple. I will never know what it feels like to live a noraml life.

Sometimes I wonder what life would be like if I didn't have wings. _Would we all still be friends? Would I still have my "fun-loving" personality? Would the Volturi still be interested in me? Who would I be?_

But then I remember a lyric from one of the best musicals of all time and I stop.

_Besides, wishing only wounds the heart._

* * *

**Hello dearies! Here was an extra-long chapter to make up for my super short one earlier. This was mainly just a filler chapter to get to know Casey and her friends a bit more. Whomever can guess the song lyric mentioned will get a virtual cupcake. Reviews make me smile! Au revoir!**


	5. I'm Going Back

**Author's Note:**** I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while! I have had BIG tests at school and swimming districts last weekend! Anyways, here is the newest chapter! I hope you enjoy it!**

**Readrperson: I was actually looking for the quote in the last sentence, but your answer works too. *hands you a virtual cupcake* **

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own anything except the OCs**

* * *

Chapter Five

I'm Going Back

For the past few weeks, it has been the same routine. Get up, survive classes, band rehearsal, bed. I can feel that I'm not cut out for college life. Or any life that involves me sitting behind a desk getting lectured at for three hours. That's why I don't understand teachers. They finally graduate and can leave all that school drama behind, only to return to teach it!

Enough with my random thoughts. Right now I'm sitting in one of the required English classes. I'm daydreaming as a very dull professor lectures us about stuff I learned in seventh grade. Not fun. The only thing keeping me from falling asleep is the three Mountain Dews I had at lunch today.

Tonight is the night I go to visit Bella before she is changed. I know that I'm the one who wanted her changed ASAP, but I'm going to miss my little sissy. Because of the risks of being around a newborn, I won't get to see Bella for another ten years. Unless I get changed into a vampire. Which I am STRONGLY against. I barely know what I'm going to do with my mortal life. I can only imagine how bored I'd be as an immortal.

"Miss Swan, I asked you what foreshadowing is," Mr. Boring says to me._ Oops. Looks like I was caught daydreaming._

"Foreshadowing is when an important plot point is mentioned early in a story, only to appear later in a more significant point," I respond giving a dictionary definition. I wasn't valedictorian in my graduating class for nothing. Though school may not be "my thing", I am still good at it.

"Very good, Miss Swan. Just next time please make it look like you are paying attention," the teacher sighs as he turns back to the chalkboard (we are REAL high-tech here at UWSM) and goes back to lecturing us.

I catch Connor's eye from across the room and smirk. He rolls his eyes and makes a gesture towards the clock. 3:58. It's almost time to go. I slowly gather my books and prepare to leap out of my seat as soon as the clock strikes four. After what seems like hours, the bell finally rings and I bolt out of the classroom **(A/N: I have no clue how college works so just go with it.)**

I rush back to the dorm, shower, change my clothes, and head to the Cullen's house. The ride to their home takes about six hours. _Why do they have to live so far away from everyone else? Oh right, because they're vampires._ I pull into the driveway and walk into the house. With all the vampires in the house at least one of them would have seen or heard me arrive. As I walk into the living room, I feel two human arms pull me into a bone-crushing hug.

"I'm going to miss you so much Casey," Bella cries. I almost shed a tear. Almost.

"Don't worry, Bella. Ten years will be over before we know it," I say while trying to calm her. "Besides, you will have Edward and his family."

"But what about you Casey? Charlie doesn't have much time left and Renee and Phil are always traveling."

"Don't you worry your pretty little head off Bella. I will have Jackie, Ally, Connor, and Logan."

"No. You need someone to love you Casey. Love you more than a friend does."

"If you are trying to hook me up with someone, it's not going to work. Not many guys are attracted to wings," I say laughing. When I notice the serious expression on Bella's face I add, "Fine. I'll try. But when you come back in ten years and I'm single, I have full bragging rights."

"Deal. And if you have a boyfriend in ten years, I get the bragging rights," Bella jokes.

"Well isn't this a sweet sister moment," Carlisle jokes.

Just then, a loud crash is heard from the kitchen. All the Cullens, Bella, and I rush into the kitchen to see Alice standing stock still with a shattered plate beside her on the floor. Judging by the worried expression on Edward's face, this isn't a vision about unicorns and glitter.

"What is it?" Esme asks in a worried tone.

"Victoria has created an army. Almost a thousand newborns," Alice says frantically.

"Why would she do that?" a confused Emmett asks.

"They want to kill Casey. Victoria knows that killing Casey will also kill Bella," Edward says gravely.

"Wow. I don't know if I should feel honored of horrified that she spent so much time planning my death," I joke, hoping that my fear doesn't show.

"It's alright to feel afraid, Casey. We don't blame you if you're terrified," Jasper says._ Crap. I forgot he can read emotions._

"We need to get Casey far away from Forks, where she can be safe," Carlisle says in a reasonable tone.

"It's fine. I don't need to be sent anywhere. I can protect myself," I say boldly.

"We know you are capable of defending yourself. But against a thousand newborns, that is even too much for the eight of us, Bella included, to handle," Carlisle says.

"She can always stay at the Delani's. I'm sure that they will be willing to help," Esme suggests.

"No. It's too close. Plus we will need them to help fight," Edward says.

"We can always ask the Volturi," Rosalie pipes up. _I forgot she was even here. Wait! What did she just say?! No way am I staying with those creeps._

"Wait, hold up," I say. "Even if I do agree, which I don't, why would they even help us? They hate me."

"Aro doesn't," Alice chimes in. "You saw the way he looked at you. He is fascinated in who and what you are." _Oh, great. Now I get to be Aro's new pet._

"It's not a bad idea. We can write to the Volturi explaining our predicament. We can also make them promise not to harm Casey. And the Volturi never break their promises," Carlisle says. _Is he actually agreeing with Rosalie?!_

"Again, what's in it for them?" I ask.

"The chance to observe a rare mortal hybrid," Edward says.

"Fine. Even if I do agree to go, which I'm not, what will I tell Charlie?" I ask.

"Tell him you got accepted into an elite college in Italy and will be studying there for a while," Bella suggests.

"You can say you will be staying with some family of mine," Carlisle offers.

"I don't really have a choice, do I?" I sigh.

"Of course you do sweetheart. This is just the best way to keep you safe," Esme says.

_So it is decided._

_I am going back to Volterra._


	6. The Trip to Volterra

**Author's Note: ****Thank you to all my followers, favorites, and reviews. I know I haven't updated in a while, but I have off from swimming this week so I will have lots of time to write, type, and post. I also promise to continue this story until it is finished, even if I grow tired of it (which I never will). Please try to be patient as I work around my school, swimming, and stage crew schedule! I do take requests for small ideas in the story. I really hope I didn't screw up Caius's personality in this chapter! Please make my day and review!**

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own anything except my OCs.**

* * *

Chapter Six

The Trip to Volterra

Caius PoV

_Today is execution day. Today is the day we round up all the vampires that have broken the law and decapitate, burn, and/or torture them. Today is my favorite day of the week._

Jane gathers all the vampires from the dungeons and brings them into the throne room. Alec helps her get them into a line. _It's my turn to do the executions today. Killing the criminals is the best part of my job. That and hunting down werewolves._

After the executions are finished, one of our human slaves comes in and hands Aro a letter. _I do not understand why Aro insists on keeping them. Mortals are nothing but a food source. Other than that, they are completely useless_.

"It's from Carlisle. Apparently, they have a vampire disturbance and have asked us to protect Miss Casey," Aro says.

"What about young Miss Bella?" Marcus asks.

"Carlisle has informed me that she is being changed in a week's time," Aro answers. Then he calls, "Jane, go prepare a room. I believe we will be having a mortal guest staying with us."

"Right away master," Jane says as she speeds away to prepare a room.

_Wait. Did he just accept Carlisle's request? The rude mortal hybrid is nothing but a liability. Am I the only who sees that? I storm out of the throne room, ignoring my brother's calls. When this mortal comes, I swear her life will be a living hell._

* * *

Casey PoV

_Did I mention that I hate planes? I greatly prefer using my own wings then the unstable artificial ones. Not only am I flying on a plane, but it is heading to my least favorite place on earth._

_Volterra, Italy._

After shoving about a month's worth of clothes and other necessities into some bags, the Cullens rush me onto a plane. Only Edward stays to escort me to Volterra. Probably because he has the least desirable gift out of Alice, Jasper, Bella, and himself. Since I am in a bad mood, I decide to take it out on Edward and purposefully ignore him for the entire ten hour flight. But after about two hours of a middle-aged man eyeballing me, I give in and make idle chitchat with Edward. Though I still make sure he can tell I am mad at him.

"Have you heard back from the Volturi, or are we just crashing their crib?"

"Alice has seen the Volturi agreeing to our terms and preparing a room for you," a bored Edward responds.

"Oh," is my only response as I pull out my IPhone. 20 new messages, 50 likes on my Instagram picture of a plane wing, 13 new emails, and two missed calls. _Wow._ Most of the calls, messages, and emails are from Renee. All of them are about her worrying, missing, and congratulating me. _Typical Renee._ Charlie sends me a five page email on safety tips and rules. _My family is so predictable._

However, the last email is from Connor. He says that the new song is on iTunes and I should download it. Though I HATE listening to myself sing, it is good for me to hear the end product. I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I know, Edward is shaking me awake.

"The plane touches down in 30 minutes," he says.

"So why didn't you let me sleep for 30 more minutes?" I demand. All Edward does is roll his eyes and turn the other way. _Well that is rude._

The car ride there is fairly uneventful. I, once again, fall asleep. I want to be wide awake when I meet the Volturi for a second time. I wake up with a sudden jolt, which also cause me to bang me head on the window. Out of the corner of my eyes, I see Edward smirking. Before I can share a few choice words with him, he turns to me and says,

"We are here."

* * *

**I know this chapter is kinda short, but I have been studying for school all week. Apparently, my teachers think it is a good idea to have five tests the week before spring break! I am going away for spring break so I may not get the chance to update. Leave any suggestions you have in the reviews! Au revoir! **


	7. Moving In

**Author's Note:**** I'm back! I got back from Florida yesterday with three new chapters written and one in progress. Now all I have to do is type them up, edit, and upload! As usual, thank you to all of my favorites, followers, and reviewers. If you have any SMALL suggestion that won't affect the plot to much, feel free to PM me or leave them in the reviews. I have decided to italicize all thoughts. Should I go back and change the first few chapters or finish the story then edit? Meet you at the bottom!**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Twilight or the Cup Song.**

* * *

Chapter Seven

Moving In

Caius PoV

I can smell the mortal before she even enters the room. _Why is her scent so intoxicating?_ She walks in with an irritated expression on her face. The Cullen brat smirks at her as she starts to rub her head. _Strange._

"Welcome back to Volterra!" Aro exclaims, breaking the silence that filled the room.

"Thank you for having us. I assume you read our terms and have agreed to them all, right?" Edward asks. _They are giving us terms?! We are the ones housing the human!_

"Yes, we have read your terms and have no intention of harming Miss Casey," Aro says. _Rats. I was planning to use a lot of physical abuse._

"Unlike some people," I hear the mortal say under her breath while glaring at Edward.

"To insure her safety, we have established a protector for Miss Casey's six month stay," Aro says. _The mortal is staying her for six months?! Wait. We never discussed a protector. _

"Really?" Edward questions.

"Indeed. My brother Caius has volunteered his services for the protection of Miss Casey." _What._

I hear a loud thud as the pathetic mortal faints.

* * *

Casey PoV

In my defense, the room had begun to spin when I passed out.

After Edward made me whack my head, I started to feel dizzy. I tried my best to stay conscious so I wouldn't look weak. But when the room started spinning, I knew I was a goner. I wake up moments later, with little memory of what has just happened. _Oh right, Caius is my new protector. Yippee…_

"Sorry about that. A certain someone made me hit my head on the car," I say while glaring at Edward.

"It is quite alright," Aro says.

"I believe that my work here is done," Edward says. "See you soon Casey."

"Parting is such sweet sorrow," I quote, innocently batting my eyelashes. A small part of me wishes that Edward would stay. But that is a VERY small part.

Out of the corner of my eyes, I see Caius glaring at me. His rage is apparent through his clenched jaw and white knuckles. _I do hope that Aro reconsiders his idea about having a protector. I am perfectly capable of handling myself._

I hear the huge set of double doors close behind me. I am truly alone now. I look around the room of red-eyed vampires, expecting them to tear me apart on the spot. Surprisingly, no one does. Though my "protector" looks like he would like too.

"It is alright, _giovane._ You can take your glamour off our minds," Aro says breaking the silence_. I always forget about that. I guess I've grown accustomed to having it up, that I forget to take it down. I wonder if I do it in my sleep…_

"So I hear that you are in a band. Would you mind performing one of your songs?" Aro asks.

"I would love to, but I would need my band here," I say.

"That's a shame," Aro says. I see Caius roll his eyes and mutter something. _I've had enough of that guy's attitude. What song can I sing without a band? Aha! Got one! This is going to show him up real nice._

"Wait!" I exclaim. "If you can find me a non-breakable, preferably plastic, cup, I could do a little something."

"Oh really?!" Aro says excitedly. He holds up a cup that a very Emmett-like vampire hands him. "Will this work?"

"Perfect." I sit down on the floor and set the cup in front of me. I start tapping and flipping the cup in an intricate pattern. After the second time, I start singing.

_I got my ticket for the long way 'round  
Two bottle 'a whiskey for the way  
And I sure would like some sweet company  
And I'm leaving tomorrow, wha-do-ya say?_

_When I'm gone_  
_When I'm gone_  
_You're gonna miss me when I'm gone_  
_You're gonna miss me by my hair_  
_You're gonna miss me everywhere, oh_  
_You're gonna miss me when I'm gone_

_I've got my ticket for the long way 'round_  
_The one with the prettiest of views_  
_It's got mountains, it's got rivers, it's got sights to give you shivers_  
_But it sure would be prettier with you_

_When I'm gone  
When I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me by my walk  
You're gonna miss me by my talk, oh__  
__You're gonna miss me when I'm gone_

I finish the last note, just as I set the cup back in starting position. After a moment of silence, the entire room starts applauding. Even Caius looks sort of impressed. I bow my head as a thank you and turn my attention back to Aro.

"That was amazing! Where did you learn to do that?" Aro wonders.

"Ummm…YouTube," I say.

"What is this YouTube?" he asks.

"It's this…place on the…Internet where people can post videos."

"Internet?"

"I will show you another time," I say.

"Fair enough. Jane, would you escort Miss Casey to her room," Aro asks.

"Right away, master," she says.

We walk down a maze of corridors in silence. _I feel kind of bad about throwing a fireball at her face. I think I should apologize._

"I'm sorry about throwing a fireball at your face. I was a bit mad," I say.

"A bit? And it's ok. I actually liked that you fought back. It shows you have a backbone, unlike most mortals," she laughs. _Wow. I wasn't expecting that._

"So does this mean you won't kill me in my sleep?"

"Yes," Jane says. She looks around the hallway then whispers, "Don't tell the masters, but the guard installed Wi-Fi. The code is 3000years."

"Thank you! You just saved me from dying of boredom!" I joke. We take several more turn until we reach a door.

"This will be your room," Jane says while opening the door. The room would have been amazing, if it wasn't covered in toilet paper.

"Alec! Demetri! Felix!" Jane yells.

The vampires rush in, trying very hard to contain their laughter. I recognize two of them. One is the vampire who led us out of the throne room last year. The other one brought me the cup. The third vampire looks to be around Jane's age.

"Do you have anything to say for yourselves?" Jane asks while raising an eyebrow. They all shake their heads no. _I believe that it's time to mess with some vampires._

"Well **I **certainly have something to say," I say. I glare at each of the boys and dance a flame around my fingers. They all gulp, even Jane. I smile and say, "Best prank ever!"

We all start laughing uncontrollably. For a brief moment, I feel a pang of sadness in my chest. This is the exact same thing that Jackie, Ally, Connor, and Logan would do. I think I'll miss them most of all. I sigh and bring myself back to the present. The four vampires are starting to calm down.

"May I know the names of the three vampires who TPed my room?" I ask.

"Felix," the Emmett-like one says.

"Demetri," says the toasty-haired one.

"And I'm Alec," says the younger one.

"Are you related to Jane?" I ask Alec.

"Janey and I are twins," Alec says while putting his arm around Jane. She gives him a very evil glare and Alec quickly takes his arm off. Obviously "Janey "is not a popular nickname with her_. Note to self: Call Jane "Janey" the run/fly away quickly._

"Let's clean up this room before one of the masters show up," says Jane. We all work very quickly and in 15 minutes the room is completely clean of toilet paper. _It is actually a very nice room. Much bigger than my room and dorm room combined. Well, I am staying in an ancient castle with a bunch of filthy rich vampires._

"Someone will be here to wake you up in the morning," Jane says. "If it is one of the boys, I would expect a bucket of cold water."

"Thanks for the warning," I laugh. Two questions pops into my mind as they turn to leave. "Why don't you act like this all the time? Are the others secretly like this?"

"The guard is a lot like we are. The masters are exactly the same. As for the wives…let's hope you never meet them," answers Demetri.

"Besides which is scarier, a group of smiling vampires or the sadistic ones you met last year?" Felix asks. _Good point. If I knew they were like this, I wouldn't have been afraid of them. _On that happy note, the four vampires turn and leave.

I unpack my bag and start putting clothes away. Color coded, of course. It seems the Volturi have supplied me with an assortment of clothes. Most of them are black dresses, but I am able to find some skinny jeans. _These clothes are awesome! I'll just wear them for the next six months!_

I plop into bed with a thousand questions running through my head. _Who are the wives? What are they like? Would Caius try to kill me in my sleep? _Though I am unsure about many things, I come to a conclusion.

My stay here may not be so bad.

* * *

**A/N:**** Happy April Fool's Day! I didn't get to prank my younger sister this year because my plane got in late. Feel free to ask me anything in the review of PM me. There will be Caius/Casey interaction in the next chapter. I hope that you like the story and sorry for the long wait! If anyone can find the Wizard of Oz reference, then you are amazing.**

**Giovane - young one**


	8. My Amazing Protector

Chapter Eight

My Amazing Protector

A loud knocking wakes me up in the morning. 7:00. _Since when did Ally wake me up this early? _The knocking gets louder and more impatient. _Geez. Since when did Ally get this rude? _I fling open the door to see a very blonde, non-Ally like figure scowling at me.

"What are you doing here?" I ask while rubbing my eyes. I'm still not fully aware of my surroundings, but this is definitely NOT my dorm.

"I believe I live here," Caius says. _Oh, right. I'm staying with the Volturi. And Caius is my protector. Great. This is going to be a boatload of fun._

"Give me 45 minutes and I'll be ready," I say while closing the door. Caius stoops the door with his hand and glares at me. _Rude._

"Why do you need 45 minutes to get ready?" he questions.

"Since when do you care?" I ask. He gives me a look and I roll my eyes. "If you MOST know, I plan on showering, doing my hair, and it may take me a while to choose an outfit…"

"Fine. Take exactly 45 minutes and no more," Caius cuts me off. _Gosh, could this guy get any ruder?_

I close the door and head to the enormous bathroom. I put my frizzy hair product in and wash my body. Now my delicious scent will smell even better and watermelon-y. I blow dry and flat-iron my hair before heading towards the huge closet. Since I have been seeing a therapist and taking medication, my OCD has gotten better. As long as I have my Lucky Charms and do my bathroom routine, I can reverse the order of which I do things. I brush past my suitcase and start skimming through the clothes my lovely hosts have provided me. I decide on a short black dress with knee-high leather boots. I put on dark makeup and look at myself in the mirror. I usually don't wear these kinds of clothes, but when I do, I look pretty sexy. I look at my clock to see that it is 7:35. _Nice, Casey. Ten minutes to spare. _I strut out of my room, being careful that I don't fall and twist my ankle. To my surprise, Caius is standing outside my door. I swear I saw his jaw drop when I walk out.

"Did you stand there the entire time?" I wonder. _Oops. I think I just said that out loud._

"Yes," my "protector" says bluntly.

"Stalker," I mutter under my breath as we start walking down the hall. I rush down the hall after Caius, which is not an easy thing to do in high-heeled boots. My stomach is practically eating itself. _I hope we are heading to the kitchen. Wait, do vampires even have a kitchen? I'd better ask._

"Are we heading to the kitchen?" I ask.

"No. I figure your mortal stomach can wait until lunch." _What. I need the Lucky Charms now._

"But I need the Lucky Charms," I calmly explain. I feel my body slowly tense up. _Calm down, Casey. Calm down._

"It looks like you're out of luck," Caius says, smirking at his play on words. He begins to "walk" down the hallway again.

_Out of luck. No, no, no, no. I need the Lucky Charms. I've had them ever since I was three! What will happen if I don't eat them? Calm down. You can do this. You go to a therapist and take medication for a reason. You can't do this! You need the Lucky Charms!_

I am vaguely aware of Caius shouting at me, but my body won't respond. All I can do is stand there frozen. I see Caius call for Jane. He tells her something and she rushes off. Two vampires carry me into a room. They set me at a table with a bowl and spoon. Moments later, Jane comes into the room with a box of Lucky Charms in her hand. She pours them into the bowl and heads to the refrigerator.

"What kind of milk do you want?" Jane asks.

I barely able to say, "Half a cup of 2% milk." Slowly, I am regaining control of my body. By the time Jane pours the milk, I am in full control.

"Thanks Jane. You're a life saver," I say while shoving the cereal into my mouth. _Wow. Italian Lucky Charms are even better than American. _

"I would say that Jane did an excellent job," Aro says. _Crap. Did he see all of that? _"What happened to you my dear?" _Great, he did see. _

"I had a panic attack. I have a disorder called OCD. It basically means I freak out over little things," I explain.

"What kinds of things bug you?" Marcus asks. _Oh, yippee. He is here too. _I hear Caius scoff behind me. I turn and raise a perfect eyebrow, daring him to make the noise again. Though he may not like it, I can still burn him to pieces. Caius scowls back at me, again. _This guy needs to learn some new facial expressions. _I turn my attention back to Marcus and answer, "My triggers are unclean or imperfect spaces or objects, things not put away, and not following my daily routines."

"Does one of those routines include Lucky Charms?" Aro asks.

"Yes."

"Well, since everyone has calmed down, would you please escort Miss Casey to your room?" Aro asks Caius.

Obviously annoyed, Caius nods his head and we start walking down the hallway. Well, at least I am walking. Caius sprints down the hall at vampire speed, and in no time I have lost him. I start wandering through the halls until a cold hand grabs my shoulder. A beautiful woman covers my mouth before I can scream. While she drags me up a corridor, I get a better look at my kidnapper. She has long, platinum blonde hair and bright red eyes. She looks familiar, but I can't put my finger on it.

She leads me up to a tower and opens the door. Another woman is in the room. She has mahogany hair and dark red eyes. Along with being beautiful, my kidnappers have excellent fashion sense. The blonde one has on a strapless, blood red gown with a corset back. The brunette has on a long, black dress with lace sleeves.

The blonde one signals the brunette to shut the door. I can't be positive, but I think she locks the door. _My protector is so good at his job. He should get a raise. _I turn around to face my death.

That is when we all freak out.

* * *

**A/N: I realized while typing this, that whenever I don't know what to type about next, I start swat dancing. Is this weird? So you probably all hate me because of my slow updates and cliffhangers. But this weekend I had a sleepover with my friends and watched two awesome movies; Forrest Gump and Easy A. Still not a good excuse, but both movies were totally awesome. All Starkids will get the reference I just made. Who do you think the women are? Do you think they are going to harm Casey? Follow, favorite, review, PM, or anything else you can think of! Suggestions are always welcome! Please bear with as I try to work around school, stage crew, and swimming. Love y'all! See you next time I update!**


	9. The Wives

**A/N:**** This is mainly a filler chapter. I will try to update as soon as possible. Please follow, favorite, review, or PM me. Happy reading!**

**Savysnape7:**** Well first off, I love your username. Second, thank you for reviewing on practically every chapter! It means a lot to me!**

**purpleVampire22:****You wait and see...**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Twilight.**

* * *

Chapter Nine

The Wives

"Please don't eat me!"

"I love your outfit!"

_Wait. I am not being drained of blood. What is happening? _The two vampires who captured me have similar confused expressions.

"Why would we eat you?" the brunette asks confused. _Are they serious?_

"Well, considering your friend covered my mouth and dragged me up the stairs-"

"Athenodora!" the brunette cuts me off. The blond one, who I assume is Athenodora, looks down sheepishly. "Why would you do that?"

"I didn't want her to scream for Caius!" Athenodora says trying to defend her actions.

"I wouldn't have called for Caius," I say. Both of the vampires give me confused looks.

"But isn't he your protector?" the brunette asks.

I sigh and explain, "Technically he is, but neither of us really enjoys the idea." Both of the vampires give each other a knowing look. Still rather confused about the situation, I ask, "So…who are you and why did you kidnap me?"

"My name is Sulpicia, Aro's wife, and this is Athenodora. We didn't kidnap you; we simply wanted to get to know you. Sadly, after the death of Marcus's wife, Didyme, we have been confined to this tower. Athenodora covered your mouth because she did not want you to alert anyone that we had left our tower," the brunette, or Sulpicia, explains. _Seems legit._

"That sucks. The whole dying and staying up in a tower thing," I say. Turning to Athenodora I ask, "So you must be Caius's wife…" Both of them burst out laughing. _What is so funny?_

"I'm not his wife. I am his sister," Athenodora says between laughs. _That is why she looks familiar. _

"So what were you saying? I believe it was about how incredibly gorgeous my outfit is?"

We talk for an hour about fashion, hair, and makeup. We also talk about our lives. I tell them about my band, friends, and wings. Sully tells me stories about her family and Dora tells me some interesting stories about Caius. After another half hour, I excuse myself because I need to use the potty. On my way to the bathroom, I run into Aro.

"Hello Casey! Where are you heading?" he asks.

"Ummm… the bathroom," I say skeptically. _Why does he want to know?_

"Excellent! Just like Caius said! Well, have fun!" Aro says.

"I'll try my best," I mutter under my breath. Aro, I'm sorry to say, skips down the hall. Suddenly the leader of the vampire world looks a lot less scary. _How did Caius know I am going to the bathroom? He really is a stalker! _I head into the bathroom to do my business. When I come out, a very blonde and angry vampire is glaring at me.

"Where were you?" Caius demands. _Crap. How do I explain this? I don't want to get Dora and Sully in trouble. Wait. You can control minds. Just make him listen and accept the answer. I got this._

"My dear CayCay," I say with a smirk, "You were walking too fast for my liking, and I got lost. While I was searching for you, I went up into a tower and met two lovely women named Athenodora and Sulpicia, or Dora and Sully as I like to call them. We shared some lovely stories, some even had you in it, and fashion tips. Then I left to use the bathroom and that is when you showed up." _I can't wait to see his reaction to his nickname. Athenodora told me it was his __**favorite **__nickname when he was a kid. _

"What kind of stories did they tell you?" Caius demands.

"Is that embarrassment that I detect?" I tease. All Caius does is scowl at me. _Note to self: Teach Caius a new facial expression. Preferably a smile. _He turns on his heel and heads down the hallway. After asking him politely to slow down, Caius scowls at me. Again. Though he is not happy about it, Caius does slow down. A little.

This is going to be a long day.


	10. A Long Day

**PLEASE READ! THERE IS IMPORTANT STUFF IN IT!**

**Author's Note: ****First off, thank you for the constant support. Secondly, you may be wondering why I have not written any chapters in Caius's point of view. There is a good reason for this. One, switching point of views confuse me. Two, after I finish this story (it should be around 40-45 chapters), I will post a poll in my bio. I will have multiple choices (one of them being a companion fic in Caius's point of view) of what I will write next. Anyway, I have decided to start responding to my reviews. At the end of each chapter, if you reviewed, the will be a response. I will also have translations posted at the bottom! If you wish to see pictures, links are in my bio! Sorry if I made spelling and grammer errors! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own anything.**

* * *

Chapter 10

A Long Day

Caius is very impatient. Every time he had to stop and wait for me to catch up, he glared at me. _Note to self: Just wear Converse and jeans tomorrow. _When we reach Caius's room, I scream. Imagine the cleanest room you have ever been in, and then multiply that by ten. That is what Caius's room looks like. Everything is red, black, Victorian, and expensive. And clean.

"Why are you screaming?" Caius demands. Though he is trying to hide it, I can hear a hint of fear in his voice. _Aww, Caius kind of cares for me._

"Your room is so clean!" I excitedly scream.

"So you are screaming?" he asks, obviously still confused. _Gosh, is it really that hard to understand? Oh wait, he's a guy._

"Okay, you really are clueless. Since you room is so clean, I don't have to spend the entire day cleaning it!" I explain.

"Ok…," Caius says while motioning me to sit down. He picks up a quill and starts writing.

_Well this is awkward._

_Awkward._

_Awkward._

_I wonder if there is a Starbuck's nearby._

_Should I ask?_

_No. he would just give you a glare and continue writing._

_But I really want coffee._

_No. Don't ask._

_Ask._

_Don't ask._

_Ask._

_Don't ask._

_Ask._

"Ahhh!" _Oops. I think I said that out loud. I hate arguing with myself._

"Is this random screaming a habit of yours?" Caius asks.

"Sorry. I was just arguing with myself." _Yup. Still sounds weird when I say it out loud. _After a moment of silence, I ask, "Is there a Starbuck's around here?"

"What is a Starbuck's?" he asks.

"Only the most amazing coffee place on earth!" I clarify. Caius rolls his eyes. _This guy needs to learn some manners! _I sigh, "You still haven't answered my question."

"How would I know? I haven't left the castle in centuries," he says, not taking his eyes off the paper.

"Does it get boring?" I ask.

"Does what get boring?"

"Just staying in the castle. Never going outside… never learning about you beloved city…"

"I don't care about mortals. They are nothing but a food source."

"Thanks," I say sarcastically. I look up at the shelves full of books. "Hey, can read some of your books?"

"Most of them are in foreign languages, but there may be a few in English," Caius says.

"Thanks!" I scan the books until I come across a language I recognize. French. It turns Caius is a fan of "Beauty and the Beast". I plop down on the chair and open the book, while Caius watches me intently.

"You know that book is in French, right?"

"Yes…"

"And you speak English…"

_"Pensez-vous vraiment que je lisais un livre dans une langue que je ne maîtrisait pas bien?"_ I say in perfect French.

_"Vous parlez français?"_ Caius asks.

_"Non, je n'ai mèmorisè ces deux phrases en français,"_ I say rolling my eyes. _For an all-powerful vampire lord he can be pretty stupid._

_"Idiota mortale,"_ I hear Caius mutter under his breath.

_"Bene che non era molto bello,"_ I say, pretending to be hurt. After seeing Caius's shocked expression, I add, _"Ho dimenticato di dire che sono fluente in italiano? Posso anche tenere una conversazione in spagnolo e russo."_

"That is fairly impressive," Caius says. _Was that a compliment? From Caius? _Realizing what he said, Caius quickly adds, "For a mortal."

"Sure…"

I read in silence for an hour. _Beauty and the Beast is a lot better in French. Lumiere isn't the only one speaking French. _Thirty minutes later, I reach the end of the book. _Happily ever after. Three words I despise. Happily ever after does not exist. It is simply a figment of your imagination. No one has a perfect life. I everyone had a perfect life, I wouldn't have wings! I would be dating a supermodel! Taking daily trips to London, Paris, and Rome! _I realize I am suffocating the book and gently set it down. Caius is giving me a quizzical look. I give him my best "What are you looking at?" face and slump down into the velvet seats.

"A penny for your thoughts?" Caius asks. I look up surprised. _Did Caius just ask about what's on my mind?_

"Happily ever after is the biggest load of crap ever invented," I reply. Caius looks shocked, but doesn't say anything. A silence fills the room. again.

_Pigfarts, pigfarts_

_Here I come_

_Pigfarts, pigfarts_

_Yum, yum, yum_

_Crap. _I search through my boots until I find my phone. **(A/N: If anyone can tell who sings her ringtone or where it is from, I will give you a Redvine). **It's Connor. Which probably means Jackie, Ally, and Logan are there too. I hesitantly answer the phone and bring it up to my ear.

"Casey? Are you there? Have you gotten a vampire boyfriend? Are you still alive?" Jackie asks. Caius looks up and raises an eyebrow. _Crap! He can hear everything! Stupid vampire hearing._

"Yes, it's me. I am in Volterra. No, I don't not have a vampire boyfriend. And I'm pretty sure I'm still alive. Let me check."

"Hey, Casey. Just FYI, you're on speaker phone."

"Thanks Ally. So who do I have to talk to today?" I say, pretending to groan.

"Me, Jackie, Connor, and Logan," Ally says.

"So, anything new? How are you disguising you're wings?" I ask.

"Ally has been changing people's memories so that Jackie and Ally don't appear to have wings. Your way is easier for them, but that obviously is not possible. Sophia is still being annoying and trying to get into the band. Stupid little chick won't take a hint. And English has gotten a lot more boring without your awkward faces and know-it-all answers."

"Thanks, Connor. I miss that thing you call a face too."

"See I told you! Consey will happen!" Jackie exclaims. _Consey. The stupid pet name Jackie thought of for me and Connor._

"Hey Logan," I say. I really don't want Caius hearing Jackie go on about "Consey".

"Hey Bird Brain," he replies. _Yep. He is still annoying._

Enough about us! I want to hear all about Volterra! Ally says. She has always wanted to travel to Europe.

"Well, in my entire one day of being here, I have had a panic attack, met the guard, met the wives, and have had Caius be assigned as my protector."

"Who's Caius?" Connor asks.

"Blondie."

I hear a chorus of "Oh" as Caius glares at me. Obviously he doesn't like the nickname "Blondie" either. _I have an idea…_

"Actually, I am with Caius right now. Would you like it meet him?" I ask mischievously. I hand Caius the phone and he puts it up to his ear.

"Hello Blondie!" I hear a female voice, most likely Jackie, say.

"Hello mortal scum," he replies. _Crap. Crap. Crap. Crap. Crap. Jackie is going to blow up!_

"What did you just call me? Listen up vampire, I am not-"

"Okay. Jackie calm down. I'll call you later. Bye!" I say while grabbing the phone from Caius's hands. Once I hang up, I turn to Caius.

"What the hell?! Why are you so frustrating?!"

"I'm the frustrating one?"

"Yes, you are! You just called my friends scum!"

"What's you point?"

"That's not going to make them like you!"

"Why do you care if your friends like me?"

I open my mouth to reply, and then shut it quickly. _Why do I care if my friends like Caius? It's not like I like him. _I start to walk out the room before realizing that Caius is waiting for answer. Before I leave the room, I look him straight in the eyes and say,

"I don't know."

* * *

**Translations**

**Pensez-vous vraiment que je lisais un livre dans une langue que je ne maîtrisait pas bien? - ****Do you really think I was reading a book in a language I was not fluent in? (French)**

**Vous parlez français? - ****Do you speak French? (French)**

**Non, je n'ai mèmorisè ces deux phrases en français- ****No, I have remembered these two phrases in French (French)**

**Idiota mortale- **** Idiot mortal. Technically, on Google translate, "mortale" means "deadly". (Italian)**

**Bene che non era molto bello- ****Well that wasn't very nice (Italian)**

**Ho dimenticato di dire che sono fluente in italiano? Posso anche tenere una conversazione in spagnolo e russo- ****I forgot to say I'm fluent in Italian? I can also hold a conversation in Spanish and Russian.**

* * *

**Chapter 14 Review Replies**

**purpleVampire22- ****Don't worry. Caius will learn to love Casey.**

**Guest-**** I'm glad you like it!**

**Enchanted0ne- ****I like making people laugh! I'm glad you find it funny!**

**Savysnape7- ****I'm glad you like the twist! That was my easy solution for the whole "wife" problem. And Casey can be rather annoying, cant she? I hope that she isn't coming off as bitchy because Casey is based A LOT off of me!**


	11. Execution Day

**Author's Note: So here is the latest chapter. This was originally going to be a filler chapter, but it has turned into something more. Meet you at the bottom!**

* * *

Chapter Eleven

Execution Day

Each day went like this: wake up, eat, read a foreign book, eat, go to bed. _Yup, it's the thug life for me. I thought living with blood-sucking vampire would be a bit more exciting. _Right now, I am sitting in Caius's room. He is writing and reading letter, after letter, after letter. Rather boring if you ask me. Of course, no one did. _Time to annoy a vampire._

"What you workin' on there?" I ask.

"My penmanship," he drawls sarcastically. _Wow. I wasn't expecting an answer._

"So what are we going to do today?" I ask, though the thought of doing something with Caius makes me sick.

"Why would today be any different?"

"Well, today is Friday, so I thought-"

"Did you say today is Friday?" Caius cuts me off.

"I know you heard me. Vampires have perfect hearing," I state. Caius mutters a series of profanities and rushes me out the door. _Ooh! We are going on an adventure! _"So where are we going?"

"Today is Friday, the day we execute other vampires. It is unsafe for you in the throne room while this is happening so you can stay with Sulpicia and Athenodora," Caius says.

"Yes!" I say under my breath. _I haven't seen my vampire friends in a while. Did I just call them my friends? I guess we are kind of friends. _Caius breaks me out of my thoughts, "I can't believe you were able to befriend them so easily."

"What do you mean?"

"After Didyme died, Sulpicia and Athenodora became very bitter and hostile. They would snap at the guard and go on random killing sprees. Since then, no one has been able to befriend them," he explains. Then quickly adds on, "Until you."

"Oh."

We walk down the hall in a surprisingly comfortable silence. Another question pops into my mind as we turn down a familiar corridor. "Can I ask you a question?"

"You just did," Caius replies with a smirk.

"That was so funny, I forgot to laugh," came my sarcastic reply. _Nice one, Casey._

"What is your question, mortal?" he asks, obviously annoyed that I showed him up.

"If Sulpicia is the only one married to a leader, why are they called The Wives?"

"It is easier."

"Oh." We walk up a familiar staircase and knock on the door. I hear a loud sigh while the door unlocks. Sully stands there with half of her hair flat-ironed. She is wearing the same dress as before. _Do vampires need to change clothes? Probably not. That would explain why the guard always wears the same thing._

"What do you want, Caius?" Sully snaps. Noticing me, she adds, "Hey Casey!"

"Hey, Sully. Is Dora there?"

"I'm back here!" cries a voice.

"Hey Dora! I was wondering if-"

"Ahem," Caius says. We all turn to him with annoyed expressions. As usual, he ignores them. "I must leave the mortal in your presence. I need to attend the executions."

"That is quite alright," says Sully, flashing me a smile. _I know that look. It means we will be having some fun. _Athenodora grabs my arm and pulls me into the room. Sulpicia slams the door in Caius's face. _That's my girl. _Both of them turn to me with mischievous smiles on their faces.

"Come with us," they say in sync. _Creepy. _They lead me to a bookcase in the corner of the room. Sulpicia pulls a red book down and a secret passage appears. _Oh. My. God._

"Do you want to see the executions?" Athenodora asks. _Oh, what the heck. I don't mind watching a few vampires die._

"Sure."

The two vampires grin and lead me up a stairwell. When we reach the top, I gasp. The room is all white and gold with a splash of silver. But that isn't the most impressive thing. One of the walls is made entirely of glass with a view overlooking the throne room. I can see the guard standing in their positions while Aro, Marcus, and Caius sit on their thrones. I turn back to Sully and Dora in wonder.

"What is this place?"

"We are not entirely sure. We accidentally discovered it back when we were first locked in the tower. We have been coming here ever since," Dora says.

"How can they not see us?"

"We're guessing that it is one-way glass. We can see them, but they can't see us," Sully says.

"Cool beans," I say. Both of the vampires give me confused looks. I sigh, "Mortal expression."

We settle into the plush seats to watch the executions. Surprisingly, the executions don't bother me. You break the law, you die. Simple enough. Halfway through the executions, I get bored. You can only watch Aro ripping someone's head off a few times before it gets old. I turn to Sully and Dora and ask, "Mind if I have a little fun?"

"Go ahead," Dora says.

"Why do you think we brought you here?" Sully asks. _That explains the smile._

I go to the glass and focus on Aro's mind. It is hard to get a hold on his chaotic mind, but once I do, this will be the funniest thing they have ever seen. After a minute, I have taken control of everybody's mind. There are two advantages to my gift. One, you cannot feel me take over your mind and you will continue doing your daily activities, until I say otherwise. Two, I can go past shields. _Yeah, I'm pretty powerful. _I beckon the wives over to the window. Luckily, the executions are done and everybody is talking. _Time to start the show. _

"Who stole the cookie from the cookie jar?" Aro exclaims.

"I stole the cookie from the cookie jar!" Caius says, jumping out of his throne.

"I WANTED THE COOKIE!" Aro screams. Then he pounces on Caius and the two start fighting. _That was fun. Now it's time for the guard._

Though I stopped controlling Aro and Caius, the two continue to fight on the floor. Instead of helping, the guard stands there and does the chicken dance. Curtsey of_ moi_. Marcus catches my eye and smiles. _Can he see me? Even if he can, he doesn't seem to care. Wait, did Marcus just smile?_

I release my hold on the guard and turn back to Sully and Dora. Have you ever heard the myth that twenty seconds of laughter adds two days onto your life? Let's just say, if Dora and Sully weren't immortal before, they sure are now. They are rolling on the floor and practically peeing their pants with laughter. _If vampires could pee. And if they are wearing pants and not dresses…_

"That was the funniest thing I have ever seen," Dora says between laughs.

"Well you better pull yourself together soon because Caius is leaving the throne room and he doesn't look happy," Sully says.

"So?" I ask.

"He is coming our way."

"Crap," I say as we rush back to the room. Sully and Dora are still laughing when Caius storms into the room.

"What was that?" he demands.

"What?" I ask innocently.

"You know what," he hisses.

"I do not know what you are talking about Caius. We have been in this room the entire time."

"Then why are Sulpicia and Athenodora laughing?"

"She just told us a funny joke," Dora pipes up. _Good lie, Dora._

"May I hear it?" Caius asks. _Crap. Think of a good joke, Casey._

"Why did the monkey fall out of the tree?" I ask quickly.

"Why?" Caius asks.

"Because it was dead," I say bluntly. Dora and Sully burst out laughing. For a second, I see a ghost of a smile on Caius's face, but it vanishes as quickly as it appeared.

"Aro requests your presence in the throne room," Caius says strictly. I gulp and nervously follow him down to the throne room. When we walk in, I suddenly feel out of place in my skinny jeans and red sparkly Converse (yes, like Dorothy's ruby red slippers), while the vampires are dressed in exquisite Italian garb. _Whatever, what I'm wearing is comfortable._

"Miss Casey! It's a pleasure to see you, as always. Could you give us an explanation of your powers?" Aro asks. _Of course he wants to see what I can do. That is why he agreed to the Cullen's terms. _

"Sure. Well first off, I am stronger, faster, and smarter than the average human. These are traits Jackie, Ally, and I all share. I can go swimming and have it not affect my wings. Only I can do that. As you know, I can control fire. I can also manipulate minds. You won't feel me take over your mind and I can go past shields. That reminds me, I'm also a shield. And, of course, I can fly," I ramble.

"What other things can your friends do?" Aro asks.

"Jackie can control water and emotions. And Ally controls earth, including weather, and memories."

"Amazing. Would you mind demonstrating your manipulation on minds?"

"No problem. I'll need two volunteers," I say while scanning the group of vampires.

"I volunteer as tribute!" Jane calls out. _Oh! My! God! She did not just say that!_

"Happy Hunger Games!" I say in a "Capital" accent.

"And may the odds be ever in your favor!" we finish together.

"My respect for you just grew immensely," I say to Jane. _Who knew ancient vampires like the Hunger Games? _"Anyways, since your sister kindly volunteered, why don't you join her Alec?"

Alec gulps and goes next to Jane. Two seconds later, they are doing the Macarena in unison. I soon add Felix and Demetri to the dancing group. _This is possibly one of the funniest things I have ever seen. _I release my hold on the vampires and they head back to their places.

"Marvelous! Simply marvelous! Wouldn't you agree brothers?" Aro asks excitedly.

"Simply thrilling," Caius says sarcastically.

"Could you fly for us?" Aro asks with the same excitement, ignoring Caius's sarcastic tone.

I don't even respond. I simply spread my wings and push off the ground. I circle around the small ceiling a few times before gracefully landing back down. All the vampires, even Caius, look at me with shocked expressions. Remembering that not many people have seen me fly, I simply smile back. _What do I look like when I fly? Do I look different? Do I make an odd face? I bet I make an odd face. Maybe that's why everyone's staring at me oddly. _

"Jane, please escort Miss Casey back to her room. Everyone else, you are dismissed. I need to privately discuss matters with my brothers," Aro says gravely.

As Jane walks me out, I hear Marcus ask, "Do you think she is the one from the prophecy, brother?"

Just before the huge doors shut, I catch Aro gravely say,

"I don't know, brother. I don't know."

* * *

**Translations**

**Moi- **** Me (French)**

* * *

**Review Replies**

**Savysnape7: ****Oh good. I'm really glad you are enjoying the story.**

**purpleVampire22: ****Who doesn't?**

**Miyako: **** I'm really glad you are enjoying it!**

**Annabelles-Snowball- ****I am aware of this problem and have been trying to fix it. If you want to see pictures you can now go to my bio and click on the link there.**


	12. It's Britney, bitch

**Author's Note: What? Two chapters in one weekend? It must be a miracle! Well my readers, you are in luck. I will must likely be uploading AGAIN today! This is mainly a filler chapter, but I thought I needed more Caius/Casey interaction before the next chapter. SPOILER ALERT! There will be a fight! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

Chapter Twelve

Are you annoyed yet?

I couldn't sleep at all last night. A thousand questions buzzed through my head, all about what happened in the throne room. _What prophecy? Why is this prophecy so bad? Were they even talking about me? Come on, Casey. It's pretty safe to assume they were talking about you._ What I need right now is to talk to one of my friends. But instead, I'm stuck with Caius.

Since it is 95 degrees outside, I am sporting a tank top and booty shorts. As I play Fruit Ninja on my IPhone, I catch Caius looking at me in disgust.

"Is there something wrong?" I ask.

"Is what your wearing even counted as clothing? It barely covers you," he says.

"It's called a tank top and booty shorts," I say.

"Why would you ever where something so…revealing?" he asks. _Wow. That is the first time I heard a guy complain about a girl's outfit being __**too **__revealing._

"Well, considering it's 95 degrees outside and I'm stuck in a stuffy, non-air conditioned room all day, I thought it would be best to wear this."

Instead of responding, Caius turns his attention back to his paperwork. _How much paperwork can one coven get? _I was about to ask, when a text comes in.

To: Casey

From: Connor

3:15 P.M.

**Have you listened to Stars?**

_Crap. I haven't listened to it yet. I'll just lie and say I did._

To: Connor

From: Casey

3:16 P.M.

_Yeah, totally._

3:18 P.M.

**Oh, really. What's your favorite part?**

3:19 P.M.

_In the end when Ally, Jackie, and I harmonize "STAAARS"_

3:20 P.M.

**We cut that out.**

3:21 P.M.

_Crap. I promise I'll listen. Gtg._

3:22 P.M.

**Miss ya. Bye.**

I set down my phone and start searching for my headphones. After an antagonizing search, I find them in the seat cushion. I stick them in my ears, close my eyes, and listen. I am so absorbed in the song, I don't notice Caius's judging stare.

"You call that music?" he asks. _Oh, yeah. I forgot about vampire hearing._

"It's better than most of the music that is out there," I say defending my band.

"I highly doubt that. I prefer Mozart, Beethoven, Bach-"

I cut Caius off with a loud yawn. If looks could kill, I would be dead and being thrown off a cliff into a pit of sharks. Caius's expression is exuding all sorts of anger imaginable. For a moment, it looks like he is going to kill me. To my surprise, he calms down and turns to me.

"Please put on something else. Anything else besides what you were listening to," he says through gritted teeth.

"Ok!" I say with fake cheerfulness. _This should teach you to insult my band. _I set up a **very **special playlist just for Caius. I slip on my headphones with a smirk. I press play on the first song, and my ears fill with...

_It's Britney, bitch._

For the next three and a half hours, I listen to an assortment of Justin Timberlake, Britney Spears, Pitbull, One Direction, and Nicki Minaj. Please don't ask me why I have this crap on my phone, it's a long story.

Caius calls for Demetri to escort me back to my room early today. I could tell after every song he was getting even more annoyed. After we are out of earshot, Demetri asks me,

"So what did you do to Master Caius today?"

"Whatever do you mean? I love my protector with all my heart and soul I would **never** do anything to bug him," I say innocently. Demetri laughs and I fess up, "I made him endure hours of Britney Spears and One Direction."

"How did you survive?" he jokes.

"I honestly don't know. I think I fell asleep for an hour or two."

"You, Miss Casey, are a work of art," Demetri says.

"Why thank you," I say bowing. When we reach my room, I hesitate at the door. _Should I ask Demetri about the prophecy? He may not know anything, but it's worth a shot._

"Demetri, what do you know about the prophecy?"

His entire face and body goes stiff. He turns to me gravely and says, "I must be going now. Good night, Miss Casey." And with that, he leaves.

_Well, at least I know two things._

_The prophecy is about me. And it's not a good one._

* * *

**Review Replies**

**Enchanted0ne: ****I'm so glad it made you laugh! I hoped it that people would get the jokes and references!**


	13. Caius is an Ass

**Author's Note: I did it! I posted the next chapter! I hope y'all enjoy it!**

* * *

Chapter Thirteen

Caius is an Ass

_Caius is being an ass._

Excuse my language, but it's true. First he drags me out of bed at 6:00 A.M. because "important business" to attend to! Then he makes me eat my Lucky Charms in his room because he doesn't feel like waiting for me to finish in the kitchen! To top it all off, he gets mad at **me **when I accidentally spill some milk on the carpet! Currently, we are arguing about whether or not milk is removable.

"It is not removable! This carpet will be eternally stained!" Caius shouts.

"Calm your little, blonde head off. If you get me some water and washcloths, I can get the stain out," I say calmly.

Caius storms out of the room, only to return moments later with water and a towel. I get on my knees and scrub at the stain. In no time at all, the stain the milk left is completely out of the carpet. I get back up and set the towel down.

"I told you," I brag to Caius.

"THAT IS IT MORTAL! I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF YOUR BRATTY ATTITUDE!" Caius shouts at me.

"I'M THE ONE WITH THE ATTITUDE? WHO IS THE ONE ALWAYS GLARING AT ME? OR SCOWLING AND INSULTING MY FRIENDS?" I counter back.

"BECAUSE YOU ALWAYS GIVE ME A REASON TO!"

"NAME THREE GOOD REASONS ON WHY YOU SHOULD TREAT ME WITH SUCH LITTLE RESPECT!"

"YOU ARE NOTHING BUT A STUPID, WEAK MORTAL THAT KNOWS NOTHING ABOUT LIFE OR GROWING UP!" Caius shouts. _That is where he crosses the line._

"Listen up. I will only say this once, so you better listen. You know nothing about my life. You don't know about the sacrifices I've made for my friends and family. I know you have seen the scars on my body. Those are from people injecting me with needles and tubes. And just remember, I can kill you with a single thought. So I wouldn't be calling me weak. I have been to Hell and back. Trust me when I say this, it is not a place where you want to go."

And with that, I leave a fuming Caius standing in his room. I storm through the hallways, muttering a few choice words about Caius under my breath.

"Casey! Wait up!" Jane calls to me from down the hallway. I quicken my pace, needing to be alone at the moment. Of course, Jane speeds up to my side.

"Everyone heard what happened in Master Caius's room," Jane says. _Can't she just take a hint? I need to be alone right now?_ "Master Aro is going to speak with him now."

"Well ain't that just peachy. Just because Aro talks to Caius, everything is going to be perfect. Now can you just leave me alone, Jane!" I shout.

"Fine. Whatever you say, Miss Casey."

_Damn it. Why can't I do anything right? It's only 1:00 and I already have two or more vampires mad at me. Why can't my life just be simple? Oh, right. Because I'm me. And I don't deserve a simple life. Then again, what did I do to deserve the life I have now? I never use my powers for anything bad. Someone please tell me what I did to deserve all of this!_

At this point, I realize that I am crying. I plop myself down on my lush bed and cry myself to sleep.

* * *

_It's been a week since my fight with Caius. I also haven't left my room in a week._

_I can't sleep because my dreams are filled with horrific images from my past._

_I can't eat because my body will just throw it back up._

_My OCD has been getting bad again. So bad, that I can barely get out of bed. _

_I think the Volturi are worried about me. Hell, even I'm worried about myself. What has gotten into you, Casey? You used to be a strong, independent woman. Now one fight with a vampire, whom you don't even like, shakes you up._

_But I can't fool myself. I know what this really is. This almost 20 years of emotions all coming out at once; Love, fear, angst, anger, and depression. All my demons are finally catching up to me. The worst part is I can't talk to anyone about this._

_I'm not close enough with my parents to tell them this._

_The Cullen's main concern is Bella. It has always been and always will be Bella._

_Bella. Miss Perfect. Everybody loves her wishy-washy personality and dull clothes. And she's normal. Normal. Normal. Normal. Everything that I wish I could be._

_Plus talking to the Volturi is out of the question. They hate me at the moment._

_My friends wouldn't understand what I am going through. Sure, they would pretend to get what I am saying and they would try to help, but it would be no use. Plus, my phone is dead._

_All my life I've put up a barrier. A solid wall, blocking a signs that shows I actually care about something to show. I've always had a "Screw the world" kind of attitude. Hell, my motto used to be "Life's a bitch, and then you die"! Why do I suddenly care now?_

_Oh, look. It's 10:00 P.M. I've spent the entire day lying in bed and talking to myself. Why am I not surprised? Get ready for another nightmare filled sleep._

* * *

**Review Replies**

**victoria cullen30-**** I am so glad you like the story. Sadly, you won't find out about the prophecy for another 8 or so chapters!**


	14. Dreams

Chapter Fourteen

Dreams

_**I am in my cell. The cold stone of the floor hurts my bare feet as I pace around my cell. I hear the footsteps of the Whitecoats echoing down the hall. I quickly run to my bed and throw the thin sheets over my body. I hear the two cell doors next to me open. I remain covered until I am positive the Whitecoats are gone. I peak my head out and look into the two cells. In the cell to my left, a red-haired girl is sobbing. On the right, a tiny brunette is pacing furiously.**_

"_**Calm down! Both of you!" I say. In a calmer voice, I add, "I never knew other girls were being kept here. What are your names? Mine is Cassandra, but I prefer Casey."**_

"_**Jacqueline, but I prefer Jackie," the red-head replies.**_

"_**Alyssa, but you can call me Ally," the brunette says.**_

"_**Do you have wings too?" I ask curiously.**_

"_**Yes," they both say in unison. Then Ally asks, "How old are you? How long have you been here?"**_

"_**I'm five and have been here my entire life," I say. "How about you?"**_

"_**I'm the same," says Ally.**_

"_**I'm six and have been here for as long as I can remember," Jackie pipes up.**_

_**We hear the Whitecoats coming back and all quickly head to our beds. I hear my cell door open and the Whitecoats drag me back to the lab.**_

* * *

_**Pain. That is all I feel while the Whitecoats inject me with needles. But I have to remain strong. Show no signs of pain. That will only show them that they are winning. And I will not give them that satisfaction.**_

* * *

_**Every year on our birthday, the Whitecoats will give us a small treat. No lab, extra food, warm sheets for the night, etc. We have all figured out when our birthdays are. My birthday is February 23, 1993. Ally's is September 24, 1993 and Jackie's is December 20, 1992. Today is Jackie's tenth birthday.**_

_**We hear the familiar footsteps of the Whitecoats echo down the hall. They open Jackie's cage and pull her out. **_

"_**Where are you taking her?" I scream through the bars.**_

"_**Home," one of the Whitecoats says. With that, they turn and leave, bringing Jackie with them.**_

_**Home. Do they really mean home? To parents that love you? With brothers and sisters to talk with? It's all too unreal! They must be lying. No, the Whitecoats never lie. That means in a few months, I will have a family! I fall asleep happy that night.**_

* * *

_**Today is the day. It's my tenth birthday. I will finally have a family!**_

_**The Whitecoats come down the stairs and unlock my cell. I willingly let them grab me and pull me out of the cell. I lock eyes with Ally as they pull me along. What about her? Will she stay here alone?**_

"_**What about Ally? I can't leave her alone," I say.**_

"_**Your friend will have to wait for her tenth birthday," the female Whitecoat says.**_

"_**Just go, Casey. I'll be fine," Ally says. But I know she won't. She always had Jackie or me with her. I spent five years here alone and I wasn't about to let Ally stay here alone. That is when I realize, Ally and Jackie are my family. I don't need a mom, dad, brother, or sister. I just need my friends to be safe.**_

"_**Take me!" I say. "Let me stay here and let Ally go!"**_

"_**Casey, no!" Ally screams.**_

"_**Deal," the female Whitecoat says. She shoves me back into my cell and grabs a screaming Ally and drags her away.**_

_**I am truly alone now.**_

* * *

_**The pain is worse than before. The Whitecoats are still finding new things to stab me with. Not to mention, the new yard. They will throw me into a square yard and make me fight some monstrosity they created. How long have I been here? Seven months? Eight? It must be Ally's birthday soon. That is the day they let me out.**_

_**The head Whitecoat walks into the lab. He holds up a huge needle.**_

"_**This will only hurt a bit."**_

* * *

I wake up screaming. I am drenched in sweat and all the sheets are kicked off. I see a tall figure in the dark of my room and I run towards it. The figure opens its arms and I collapse into them. I don't care who this is at the moment. I sob and willingly let down all my barriers.

"What was the dream about?" the figure asks.

"The first scene was about meeting Jackie and Ally. I had been alone for five years and I finally had others like me. Then I felt the Whitecoats injecting me with needles. Then it was Jackie being taken away on her tenth birthday. The hope it gave me to know that I am someone's child. The next part was about my birthday. I was so happy that I would get to leave that place, but then I saw Ally. I couldn't leave her there alone so I sacrificed my freedom so she could go home that day. Finally, it was the pain. It was worse than last time. The Whitecoats had new things to test me with. That is when I woke up," I sob. "It was all too real and familiar."

We remain in our embrace for a few more minutes. Then the figure sets me down on my bed. Just before it leaves, I say, "Please don't tell anyone about this. It can be our little secret."

"Our little secret," the figure says as they leave the room. Right before the door closes, I see a flash of familiar blonde hair leave the room.

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry for an OOC Caius. He needed to find out about Casey's past. I hope you are enjoying the story! Please review, PM, favorite, and/or follow!**

* * *

**Review Replies**

**So, I decided to switch things up a bit. If you want me to reply to your review, simply PM me. Thank you Savysnape7 for giving me the inspiration!**


	15. Ma petit ange

Chapter Fifteen

Ma petit ange

I finally emerged out of my room today. When I stepped out, Jane was passing by. I apologized for the way I treated her. She happily accepted the apology and ran off to tell the Masters. Currently, I am being rushed into the throne room.

"Miss Casey! It is marvelous to have you back!" Aro says.

"It's great to be back," I say. For a brief second, I catch Caius's eye. He simply nods his head. With that small gesture, I know he has not told anyone about our conversation.

"Caius, escort Miss Casey to your quarters. I believe you two have some business to attend to," Aro says. And with that, all the vampires clear the room.

The walk back to Caius's room seems to take longer than usual. When we reach his quarters, Caius opens the door for me. _Since when did Caius get manners? _We sit down in our usual spots. An uncomfortable silence fills the room. _Looks like I'll apologize first._

I swallow my pride and sigh, "I'm sorry about the way I treated you. I was kind of a bitch. Ok, a lot a bitch. I was just angry about staying here so I took it out on you."

"I apologize too. My behavior towards you was wrong. I have hated mortals for thousands of years, and to me, you were just another mortal. I had no idea what you had gone through," Caius says.

"Wow. This is a touching moment in our relationship. We are like besties now. We should have a special dance!" I say with fake excitement.

"What?" Caius says in a scared tone.

"It could go like this: slide to the right, slide to the left, shimmy up, shimmy down, a little butt action, then FREESTYLE!" I say while doing the dance.

"I am not doing that," Caius says while I do the Running Man.

"Don't worry. I was only messing with you," I say. At that moment, something changes. The hostility between us disappears. By no means are we friends now, but we both have a newfound respect for the other.

I settle down into my chair and check my messages. I have been constantly informing EVERYONE about my stay in Italy. Of course, I have been lying to my family about my daily activities. As I finish the last message, a call from Maggie Pines comes in. I smile and answer the phone.

"Casey? Are you there?" a young voice asks.

"Hi, Maggie. It's Casey."

"I can't believe you didn't tell me you are in Italy!" Maggie says.

"I'm sorry. I thought someone would tell you," I say.

"It's fine. How is the pizza there? Have you seen the Leaning Tower of Pizza? Chad says you can eat it!"

"It's the Leaning Tower of **Pisa**, _petit ange_. And I actually haven't had any pizza yet," I say thoughtfully.

"Oh, I have to go to school now. It's 7:30 A.M. here," Maggie says.

"Have fun, my little magpie! I love you!"

"I love you too, Casey!" Maggie says. With that, I hang up the phone with a smile.

"Who was that?" Caius asks.

"My little cousin, Maggie. She is my little magpie. _Ma petit ange. _She is only five and can fill your heart with happiness. She can see past all the demons and find something good in everyone."

"She sounds like a very special girl," Caius says.

"She is amazing. Would you like to see a picture?" I ask.

"Do I have a choice?"

"No," I say while holding my phone up. Her green eyes sparkle and her red hair falls down her back in messy curls.

"Does she know about your wings?" he asks.

"No, not many people do. I am planning on telling her once she turns six."

"Who else knows?"

"Besides you guys, the Cullens, Bella, Charlie, Renee, Jackie, Ally, Connor, and the people of La Push," I say.

"La Push?" Caius asks confused.

"A small Indian reservation that Logan lives on."

"Oh," Caius says. And with that, we settle back into our daily routine.

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry for the shortness. I hope everyone likes Maggie! As usual, you can find a picture of her in my bio. As usual, thanks for all the great feedback!**

**Disclaimer: Because I always forget to do this, this will be the disclaimer for the entire story. Okay? I don't own Twilight. I only own my OCs.**

* * *

**Translations**

**Ma petit ange- **My little angel (French)


	16. Pizza and Rita's

Chapter Sixteen

Rita's and Pizza

Ever since I finished my conversation with Maggie, I have been craving pizza. Any kind of pizza will do. Cheese, pepperoni, or even pineapple! _I need to get out of this castle! I'm in Italy and all I've done is stay in an old castle with a grumpy vampire!_

"I'm going to go get pizza," I say, standing up.

"What?" Caius says shocked.

"You heard me," I say as I walk out of the room.

"You mean, like, outside?" he asks, still rather confused and shocked.

"No. I mean the pizza place we have in the ancient Volturi castle," I say sarcastically.

"You can't go outside. I forbid you."

"Newsflash, **you **are **my **protector. That means **you **have to follow** me **wherever **I **go," I say smartly.

"What about the sun?"

"I'll use the same mind tricks that I use for my wings."

"I don't really have a choice, do I?" he asks.

"Nope," I say skipping out.

* * *

"I do not like this," an annoyed Caius says as we walk down the streets of Volterra.

"But I do!" I say, soaking up the sun's rays. It's been almost a month since I've been outside and my body is seriously lacking some Vitamin D.

"Can we just find your pizza place and leave?" Caius asks.

"Aw, you're no fun! I wanted to do some shopping!" I complain.

"Is this the pizza place?" he asks, pointing at a pet store.

"That's a pet store."

"So?"

"It sells things for animals."

"Oh."

"Wow, you really are clueless," I say. We walk for a few more blocks before we finally run into a pizza place. _Bella Italia. Sounds pretty good. _We walk into the restaurant and the sweet aroma of pizza fills my nose. _You and me pizza, till death do us part._ I quickly place my order and pull Caius over to a booth. A few minutes later, my pizza comes out. _That was fast. Not that I'm complaining!_

I take a huge bite and groan in satisfaction. _Why didn't I force Caius out here before? Oh, right. Because he wanted to burn me at the stake. I don't think he hates me __**that**__ much anymore._

"You eat like a pig," Caius states rudely.

"Why, thank you. I try my best."

I continue to eat my pizza while Caius stares at something. _Is he looking at my boobs? That is so unlike him. _I give him a quizzical look and he clears his throat.

"What is that on your left wrist?" Caius asks. _So he wasn't looking at my boobs. That's good._

"It's a tattoo," I explain. "It's like a permanent drawing on your body."

"What is it?"

"It's an infinity sign. Jackie and Ally also have one. It represents the hardships we have pushed through."

I finish my pizza and head out of the restaurant. As we are walking back, a familiar red, green, and white sign catches my eye. I stop dead in my tracks, causing Caius to bump into me.

"You have a Rita's here?" I ask excitedly.

"I have Arita's what here?" he asks confused.

"Not Arita. A Rita's. It's only the best Italian ice place on earth!" I explain. "We need to go."

"No. We need to get back to the castle," Caius says. As usual, I ignore him and start walking to the store's door. Caius glares at me and says, "Don't you dare walk in there."

"Watch me."

* * *

"You should have gotten something, Caius. This is really good," I say while eating some cotton candy Italian ice on the couch.

"I have no interest in mortal food. My body cannot digest it and I will simply throw it up later," Caius says. _Lovely. Thanks for sharing._

"Can I go to my room? I need to shower. Plus I'm tired," I ask.

"Go ahead," he says. I get up and walk to the door. Right before I leave, he adds, "Your lips are blue."

"I know," I say. And with that, I pucker up my blue lips, blow Caius a dramatic and fake kiss, and skip out of the room, leaving behind a dumbfounded Caius.

* * *

**Author's Note: So a question arose about my French. _Ma petit ange _and _mon petit ange _are the same thing. _Ma _and _mon_ are the feminine and masculine form of "my". Though _mon petit ange_ is more commonly used, _ma petit_ _ange _can be used as well. If I have any French followers who would like to correct me, go ahead. I have been taking French in school for most of the year and have been using Google Translate to help me. I am not fluent in French, but i did some research and that is what I found. Please forgive me if this is incorrect!**

* * *

**Translation**

**Bella Italia- **Beautiful Italy


	17. Holidays

Chapter Seventeen

Holidays

It's been about a month since I forced Caius outside. Needless to say, we have not gone out since. I get weekly updates on Bella's status. According to Carlisle, she has amazing control and I may get to see her early!

If it weren't for Fridays, I would have died of boredom AGES ago. On Friday, Caius drops me off with Sulpicia and Athenodora. Today, we are talking about our favorite holidays.

"My favorite holiday is St. Marcus Day. It is fun to watch mortals worship a vampire who 'drove all the other vampires out of the city'," Dora says. _Why are we talking about this again?_

"Well that is the only holiday the Volturi celebrate," Sully adds.

"What?! No Thanksgiving?!" I ask shocked. _Wait. That is an American holiday._

"Thanksgiving?" Dora asks.

"It's an American holiday that's celebrated on the third Thursday of November. It is a day to give thanks for everything we have in our lives," I explain. Then quickly adds on, "Plus, there is usually a feast."

"That sounds wonderful! The Volturi should celebrate that!" Sully says excitedly.

"Let's go tell Marcus, Aro, and Caius right now," I say determinedly.

"What?" Dora asks.

"We can't leave the tower!" Sully says.

"Well, there is a first time for everything!" I say.

Moments later, both of them are following me down the hall and into the throne room. Sure, I may have used a **bit** of manipulation, but it will be worth it. _Plus, Casey does not miss her Thanksgiving feast._

"Ah, Miss Casey," Aro greets me as we walk through the doors. He sees Sully and Dora behind me and flips out, "Sulpicia! Athenodora! What are you outside your tower?"

"Good to see you too, honey. It's been only, what, a decade?" Sully says coldly.

Aro, flabbergasted, steps back. To my surprise, Marcus stands up and walks over to us. He regards us kindly and asks, "What do you wish?"

"We are going to have a big Thanksgiving feast. We can have one of the human servants fix Casey a feast and we can all drink blood," Dora says boldly.

"Sister, you cannot be serious?" Caius asks.

"I'm dead serious, Caius. No pun intended," she says angrily. "And I do have a name. It's Athenodora, or Dora, not 'sister'."

Everyone, including me, stare at the wives. _When did they gain such an attitude? Maybe I'm influencing them. Wow. I am not a good influence. I wonder why Aunt Claire lets me talk to Maggie. Maybe I'm a good influence on her. Probably not. _

Caius's negative voice pulls me back into the present. "We are not having a 'Thanksgiving' feast. It is utterly mundane."

"I have an idea! Let's put it to a vote!" Sully exclaims.

Before Caius could say anything, Marcus says, "That is an excellent idea. Everyone in favor of the idea, put your hand up."

As I expected, most of the guard, Sully, Dora, Marcus, and I raise our hands. After a moment of hesitation, Aro raises his hand too. Caius, however, sits there on his throne as miserable as usual.

"You can do this 'Thanksgiving', but on one condition," Aro says. "You must plan the entire thing."

"Deal," I say and walk out of the throne room. I hear, and feel, a large body come up behind me.

"You can't sneak up on me, Felix."

"I wasn't trying too."

"Uh huh."

"Anyways, the guard is willing to help you plan," he says.

"Thanks! It means a lot!" I say.

Felix slings his arm over me and says, "Are you ready to screw shit up?"

"Language, Felix! There are ladies present," I say in fake horror.

"Where? I don't see any," he says while looking around. We both laugh and head to alert one of the servants about our plans.

* * *

**Author's Note: So, the Volturi are having a Thanksgiving. I promise you, something fun will happen. So I spent my weekend watching the first and second Iron Man so I could go see the third with my friend. I am officially a fan of Iron Man. Let us leave it at that. The usual, I love all my follow, favorites, PMs, and reviews! R&R!**


	18. FOOD FIGHT!

Chapter Eighteen

FOOD FIGHT!

It's Thanksgiving. Weeks of planning and stressing has finally paid off. The throne room is decorated with dozens of leaves and warm fall colors. I stand back and admire my work. _Nice job, Casey. Nice job. _Just then, Felix, Jane, Demetri, Alec, Heidi, Sully, and Dora walk through the door.

"Where is everyone else?" I ask. _The feast looks really good. I hope I don't have to wait._

"The rest of the guard is on an assignment and the masters are in an urgent meeting," Alec says. "But don't worry; they said we can all start without them."

"Oh, good," I say. And with that, we all dig into the feast. Well, I dig into the feast. The vampires drink their blood. Surprisingly, I am not bothered by the fact that they are drinking human blood. _Can vampires get drunk when they have too much blood? I'll ask Emmett. He would probably know. Ok, this is boring. No one is talking. Should I start a conversation? No, I have a better idea._

I casually take a spoonful of mashed potatoes. When no one is looking, I fling it at Demetri. It was only meant to hit the back of his head, but he turns around at the last second. The mashed potatoes splat onto his face! Everyone turns and looks at me. I give them an innocent look. _How do they all know it was me? Oh, right. You're the only one with human food. _All of a sudden, a spoonful of peas come flying at my face! I shoot Demetri and angry look and toss a roll at him. Sadly, Demetri ducks, causing the roll to hit Jane. _Oh no._

Let's just say, vampires are good at food fights. In no time at all, everyone, including Sulpicia and Athenodora, are throwing food. _This is the best food fight ever! Wait. The one at Forks High School __**was**__ pretty fun. Nope, this is better._ Armed with a handful of mashed potatoes; I throw them at Alec's head. He quickly ducks out of the way and the potatoes hit Caius instead. _Wait! Caius! _Everyone quickly drops their food and pretends like everything is normal. _Maybe if we just ignore the mess, it will go away. _Needless to say, it didn't.

"Miss Casey, care to explain what is going on?" Aro asks. _I feel bad for the person who has to explain this mess. Crap! He said me!_

"You see, it is all just one big misunderstanding," I say in my most convincing voice. Aro gives me a questioning look and I add on, "This is really the work of the infamous Volturi panda bear, Steve. You see, Steve took some of my potatoes and flung them at Demetri. Thinking it was me who flung the food, Demetri flung some peas at me. I couldn't let him get away with that, so I threw a roll at him. Demetri ducked and the roll hit Jane instead! Well, one thing led to another, and a food fight broke out. So really, this is all Steve's fault and none of us should get punished."

"Where is this 'Steve'?" Caius asks, wiping the mashed potatoes off his face.

"Oh, Steve is invisible," I say with a straight face. _Yep. This is very believable. How many times have I used that story? Probably at least eight. Oh no. Caius does not look happy. Neither does Aro. This is going to be bad. Just try to manipulate their minds, Casey. Where is Jackie when you need her?_

"Just go get cleaned up. And how about no more feasts?" Marcus says calmly. _Thank you Marcus! You just saved my life! I will pretend to worship you on St. Marcus Day like all the other idiot mortals. Did I just say idiot mortals? Oh dear lord, I am spending WAY too much time with Caius._

We all nod our heads sheepishly. As I walk out of the room, I flash Marcus a small smile. Caius sees my smile and glares. I quickly drop my smile and look away. I turn back just in time to see a small amused grin on Marcus's face.

_Maybe, just maybe, there is still hope for the old fart Volturi leaders._

* * *

**Author's Note: So I realized that my chapters have been kind of short lately. But don't worry, a hilarious and rather long chapter will be up soon. As you can see, when I was writing this chapter, I was very hungry. SPOILER ALERT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER: Casey will be playing a game with the guard and a performance for the Volturi will occur. R&R! **


	19. Hide-and-go-seek

Chapter Nineteen

Hide-and-go-seek

"Wake up!"

I groggily open my eyes to see a mass of blonde hair. _Since when did Caius sound so feminine? Oh, wait. That's not Caius._

"Come on, Casey!" Jane says. I snuggle deeper into the covers, ignoring Jane. She angrily rips the covers off of me.

I glare at her and ask, "What do you want, you horrid beast?"

"Caius is out hunting for the day so the guard gets to watch over you!" Jane says cheerfully.

"What time is it?" I say groggily while rubbing my eyes.

"It's 10:00."

"That is too early," I moan. But much to my dismay, I am up and ready 20 minutes later. Don't get me wrong, I am looking forward to spending the day with Jane, Alec, Demetri, Felix, and Heidi. But it's still so early…

Jane pulls me down an unfamiliar hall. We stop at a pair of double doors. Jane smiles and says, "Welcome to the Guard Lounge."

She swings open the doors to reveal a surprisingly modern room. In one corner sits a bar filled with alcohol and blood. In another corner, a dance floor, complete with lighting and a disco ball, lies. Most of the vampires crowd around the huge flat screen TV while Demetri and Felix attempt to dance to "You Can't Touch This" by MC Hammer. Note the word **attempt.**

"Ha! I win!" Demetri shouts.

"No fair! You cheated!" Felix accuses.

"Now, boys. As much as I love to watch you argue, and really it's the highlight of my day, I have a better idea," I say smiling.

"What?" Heidi asks curiously.

"Have you ever heard of the game hide-and-go-seek?"

* * *

"Ok, here are the teams: Jane, Alec, Heidi and Demetri, Felix, and I. the rules are as follow. You can use your abilities to a certain extent. For example, Jane can't make you scream in pain, but she can make you yelp. The team that finds everybody the quickest wins. My team will count first," I explain.

"What do the winners get?" Alec asks.

"Nothing," I say. I hear a chorus of groans and I quickly add, "But the losers have to perform 'Single Ladies' by Beyoncé, full costume and makeup, in front of everybody. Including the masters."

_It's game on now. Personally, I would find it quite amusing to see Felix and Demetri in tight, black leotards and heels. But that would mean that I lose. And I never lose. Oh, dang it! We started counting! Hey, Heidi went down that hallway. Maybe I'll follow her._

We finish counting and I speed down the hallway that I saw Heidi go down. After a few minutes of looking, I get frustrated and make Heidi say, "Peep!"

We are the second group to arrive. Demetri, of course, arrived first with Alec. A minute later, Felix arrives with a struggling Jane.

"So, how long was that?" I ask. _Hopefully one of the vampires checked before we started._

"Five minutes and eleven seconds," Alec says.

"Showoff," I cough under my breath. Of course, all of the vampires hear me and laugh. Randomly, Jane, Alec, and Heidi start counting. I rush off down a hallway, looking for a place to hide.

_This is just like training. Scatter your scent and lower your heart rate. Where is the one place people never look? Oh, right. Up._ I fly up to one of the ceiling's rafters and make myself comfortable. I hear someone coming down the hall. I quickly freeze up and prepare to manipulate someone's mind slightly. Because of the game's rules, I can only use my powers to hide my heartbeat and breathing. To my surprise, Caius and Aro come walking down the corridor.

"I'm telling you, I cannot find the mortal or guard anywhere!" Caius says in a frustrated tone. _So I'm still 'the mortal'. It's not like I've spent about two months with you. The least you could do is say my name._

"I'm sure they are fine. Just take the day off and relax," Aro says. And with that, he walks away.

I let myself relax a bit. Just as I get comfy, Caius looks up and spots me. _Of course you are the one person who looks up. _We start giving each other hand signals. His say, "Get down here right now!" while mine say, "You never saw me." At that moment, Alec come gliding down the hall.

"Master Caius, have you seen Miss Casey recently?" he asks formally. I start making desperate hand motions, trying to tell Caius to keep his mouth shut.

"Yes. She is actually right up there," Caius says pointing at me. _Wow. Thanks buddy._ I fly down and let Alec escort me to the Guard Lounge.

Needless to say, our team lost. Five minutes and eleven seconds to three minutes and twenty-three seconds. Somehow, Heidi tricked Demetri into coming out of hiding and Felix was having a hard time hiding behind a statue. _I blame Caius for my team losing. Whatever, he will regret it later._

"Be honest," Demetri says, "How gay are we going to look?"

* * *

To answer Demetri's question, they look very gay.

I spent around an hour teaching them the dance and song. Then I spent another two hours teaching them how to dance in heels. _The boys did better than I thought they would. Is that a good or bad thing?_ Currently, we are outside the throne room, waiting for our music cue.

I suddenly have a flashback of the first time I performed this song. It was in 9th grade for the school talent show. Jackie, Ally, and I performed it in front of the entire school. That was the first time we ever sang or danced together. We won 1st place and after the talent show, we were the most popular girls in school. Not that we cared. We sat at the same lunch table and talked to the same friends while all the annoying girls tried to be our friends.

The loud music breaks me out of my thoughts. I strut into the throne room, with Demetri and Felix behind me and start singing.

_[All]_

_All the single ladies (All the single ladies)  
All the single ladies (All the single ladies)  
All the single ladies (All the single ladies)  
All the single ladies  
Now put your hands up_

_[Casey]__  
Up in the club, we just broke up  
I'm doing my own little thing  
You decided to dip but now you wanna trip  
Cause another brother noticed me  
I'm up on him, he up on me  
don't pay him any attention  
Cause I cried my tears, for three good years  
Ya can't be mad at me_

_[All]__  
Cause if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it  
If you liked it then you should've put a ring on it  
Don't be mad once you see that he want it  
If you liked it then you should've put a ring on it  
_

_[Felix and Demetri]  
Wuh uh oh uh uh oh oh uh oh uh uh oh  
Wuh uh oh uh uh oh oh uh oh uh uh oh_

_[All]  
Cause if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it  
If you liked it then you should've put a ring on it  
Don't be mad once you see that he want it  
If you liked it then you should've put a ring on it__  
_

_[Casey]__  
I got gloss on my lips, a man on my hips  
Hold me tighter than my Dereon jeans  
Acting up, drink in my cup  
I could care less what you think  
I need no permission, did I mention  
Don't pay him any attention  
Cause you had your turn  
And now you gonna learn  
What it really feels like to miss me_

_[All]  
Cause if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it  
If you liked it then you should've put a ring on it  
Don't be mad once you see that he want it  
If you liked it then you should've put a ring on it__  
_

_[Felix and Demetri]_

_Wuh uh oh uh uh oh oh uh oh uh uh oh  
Wuh uh oh uh uh oh oh uh oh uh uh oh_

_[Casey]__  
Don't treat me to these things of the world  
I'm not that kind of girl  
Your love is what I prefer, what I deserve  
Is a man that makes me then takes me  
And delivers me to a destiny, to infinity and beyond  
Pull me into your arms  
Say I'm the one you want  
If you don't, you'll be alone  
And like a ghost I'll be gone_

_[All]_

_All the single ladies (All the single ladies)  
All the single ladies (All the single ladies)  
All the single ladies (All the single ladies)  
All the single ladies  
Now put your hands up  
_

_[Felix and Demetri]  
Wuh uh oh uh uh oh oh uh oh uh uh oh  
Wuh uh oh uh uh oh oh uh oh uh uh oh_

_[All]  
Cause if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it  
If you liked it then you should've put a ring on it  
Don't be mad once you see that he want it  
If you liked it then you should've put a ring on it__  
Cause if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it  
If you liked it then you should've put a ring on it  
Don't be mad once you see that he want it  
If you liked it then you should've put a ring on it_

_Wuh uh oh_

I am out of breath by the time we finish. The whole room is silent before a thunderous laughter breaks out. Out of all the different laughs, including mine, one stands out in particular. It is happy and fun, but at the same time masculine. I look around the room, in search of the source of the laugh. To my surprise, it's Caius. He looks at me with a horrified expression and quickly averts his eyes.

_Since when did Caius laugh? Why did he look at me like that? Why did his laugh sound so good to me?_

* * *

**Author's Note: So this chapter should be called "I Have Major Writer's Block and Had the Song 'Single Ladies' Stuck in my Head". But anyways, Casey likes Caius's laugh. And Caius seems to have some feelings of his own starting to emerge. This was an extra long chapter to make up for the short ones. Don't worry, there will be more Casey/Caius in the next chapter. You will also meet some of the main antagonists.**


	20. The Wicked Bitch of the West

Chapter Twenty

The Wicked Bitch of the West

"Please!"

"No."

"Please!"

"No."

"Please!"

"No!"

"But I need some new shoes! My only pair of flip-flops broke," I complain.

"I don't care. I am not going back outside," Caius says irritated.

"Why? Are you afraid?"

"I am not afraid!"

"Sure," I say in a sing-song voice. I plop down in my chair and start twiddling my thumbs. I have learned one thing about Caius. He does not like to be called a coward. _Three, two, one…_

"Get your coat, it looks like it's going to rain," Caius says. _Called it._

* * *

We walk into the shoe store soaking wet. I swear, there is a hurricane going on outside. Caius grumpily sits on a stool as I try on shoes. _Those blue ones look cute. _Out of the corner of my eye, I see two girls, a blonde and brunette, approach Caius. The brunette is wearing a plunging V-neck dress that barely covers her butt. The blonde is wearing a crop top, exposing a pierced belly-button, and really short shorts. _They do know it's raining out, right? _I shoot the girls a disgusted look and go back to shopping. The brunette sees my look and glares. She stops groping over Caius and beckons her friend in my direction. They walk over to me with a scowl on their faces. Well, the brunette has a normal scowl. The blonde looks like a load of crap is being held under her nose.

"Do you have a problem with us?" the brunette asks snottily.

"Yeah, do you have a problem with us?" the blonde says. _Dumb blonde._

"Yes, I do. I think your outfits are highly inappropriate for a public store and I think your sluts," I say boldly. Both girls stare at me with open mouths. The store owner is shooting us a look so I quickly plaster on a fake smile and say, "Hi, my name is Casey. It's nice to meet you."

"Hi! My name is Lucie! And this is Lila!" the blonde, or Lucie, says. "For a minute I thought you didn't like us!"

"She doesn't like us, idiot! She is faking it!" Lila says. "And quite frankly, I don't like her either."

"At least I'm not the Wicked Bitch of the West," I say.

"Ooh! What am I?" Lucie asks excitedly.

"Her flying monkey," I say in an annoyed tone.

"Yay! I love monkeys!" Lucie says while jumping up and down. _Oh my god. Could she get any dumber?_

"Listen up. Nobody talks to me that way. You better-"

Lila is cut off by a loud cough from Caius. He puts his arm around my shoulder and says, "I really don't think we should be doing this so publically. Now if you excuse us ladies, Casey and I have places to be."

Caius and I stroll out into the streets of Volterra. The rain has stopped, but the ground is still wet. After we are a good distance away from the store, we start laughing. _Why does his laugh sound so attractive? Wait a minute. I never got new shoes!_

"Wicked Bitch of the West. That is a good one," Caius says chuckling.

"You've seen the Wizard of Oz? It's my favorite movie of all time!" I say.

"Of course I've seen the Wizard of Oz. Aro made us all watch it a few decades ago. Why do you sound so surprised?"

"This is the same guy who didn't know what a pizza store is…"

"I was only testing you. To see if you knew your Italian."

"I think we already established that I am fluent in Italian," I say smugly. Caius opens his mouth then shuts it quickly. _Ha! I win!_

By the time we make it back to the castle, I am exhausted. Caius leads me back to my room. Right before he leaves I call out, "That was the first time you called me that."

"Called you what?" Caius asks.

"Casey," I say with a grin. "I kind of liked it. Much better than 'idiot mortal'."

I flash Caius a smile before closing the door. And I could have sworn I saw him smile back.

* * *

**Author's Note: Yay! Two updates in one day! Tell me what you think about Lila and Lucie. They will be making many appearances throughout the story. A BIG Casey/Caius moment will happen next chapter, plus Maggie makes another appearance. R&R!**


	21. How to Save a Life

Chapter Twenty-One

How to Save a Life

I can't sleep. All I can think of is the song lyrics I have running through my head. I hop out of bed, grab my songbook, and quickly jot down the lyrics. I change into a blue dress and search the halls for a piano. After what seems like ages, I find a room. The walls are covered in mirrors with a piano sitting in the middle of it. I place my book down and begin to play my newest song.

_Step one – you say, "We need to talk."_  
_He walks, you say, "Sit down. It's just a talk."_  
_He smiles politely back at you_  
_You stare politely right on through_  
_Some sort of window to your right_  
_As he goes left and you stay right_  
_Between the lines of fear and blame_  
_And you begin to wonder why you came_

_Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend_  
_Somewhere along in the bitterness_  
_And I would have stayed up with you all night_  
_Had I known how to save a life_

_Let him know that you know best_  
_'Cause after all you do know best_  
_Try to slip past his defense_  
_Without granting innocence_  
_Lay down a list of what is wrong_  
_The things you've told him all along_  
_Pray to God, he hears you_  
_And I pray to God, he hears you_

_And where did I go wrong? I lost a friend_  
_Somewhere along in the bitterness_  
_And I would have stayed up with you all night_  
_Had I known how to save a life_

_As he begins to raise his voice_  
_You lower yours and grant him one last choice_  
_Drive until you lose the road_  
_Or break with the ones you've followed_  
_He will do one of two things_  
_He will admit to everything_  
_Or he'll say he's just not the same_  
_And you'll begin to wonder why you came_

_Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend_  
_Somewhere along in the bitterness_  
_And I would have stayed up with you all night_  
_Had I known how to save a life_

_Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend_  
_Somewhere along in the bitterness_  
_And I would have stayed up with you all night_  
_Had I known how to save a life_

_How to save a life_

_How to save a life_

_Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend_  
_Somewhere along in the bitterness_  
_And I would have stayed up with you all night_  
_Had I known how to save a life_

_Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend_  
_Somewhere along in the bitterness_  
_And I would have stayed up with you all night_  
_Had I known how to save a life_  
_How to save a life_

_How to save a life_

After I finish, I hear a single person clapping. I whirl around quickly to see Caius leaning up against one of the walls.

"How long have you been there? Did you just here that?" I ask frantically. I snatch up my songbook before he can see anything else.

"I've been here for quite a while, actually. I'm surprised you didn't notice me, considering the walls are covered in mirrors. To answer your next question, yes. I did hear all of that and I'm rather impressed. Did you write that?" he calmly asks.

"That is none of your business," I say angrily.

"Why?"

"Because no one is allowed to hear my songs! My friends don't even know I write them!"

"So, it was your song," Caius states.

"Shut up!" I shout. I collapse into a heap on the floor. I cover my face with my hands and sigh. _How could you be so stupid? You're in a castle full of vampires. Of course SOMEONE would hear you! _I feel two cold hands away from my face. Caius looks at me intently and wipes a tear away. _Since when did I start crying?_

"This probably won't make you feel better, but I thought that that song was amazing," Caius says.

"Actually, it does make me feel better. Thanks for being a good friend, Caius," I say.

"Friend?"

"I believe we are friends now. If that is alright with you."

"Of course it's alright with me."

"Great! Then I have a movie I want you to see!" I say excitedly. I grab my songbook and start to leave the room.

"Casey!" Caius calls out and I turn back to look at him. "Since we are friends now, does that mean I have to do the stupid dance?"

"Of course," I laugh.

* * *

Five hours later, Caius comes to my room to wake me up. As usual, he has to rip the covers off of me before I get up. I slip back on the blue dress and grab my Hunger Games DVD.

"What is that?" Caius asks.

"The movie I want you to watch. Don't worry, half the people die or almost die so you won't be bored to death," I say.

"I am dead," he says with a smirk.

"Because I haven't heard that joke before," I say rolling my eyes. I walk into the Guard Lounge. To my surprise, it is empty. I put the movie in and plop down on the couch. I motion for Caius to come sit next to me and we settle to watch the movie.

"Don't deny it. You wanted to cry," I say after the movie ends.

"Of course not. Men don't cry," Caius replies proudly. "Plus, vampires can't cry."

"So if you were mortal, and I kicked you really hard in the balls, and I mean immensely hard, you wouldn't cry because you're a man?"

"I would not cry. I would simply scream in agony."

"Because the two are **so** different."

"You are quite stubborn," Caius states.

"And your just now figuring this out?" I say with a smile. It feels oddly good to be Caius's friend. We can now insult each other in a friendly manner.

"Just then, Jane bursts into the room and frantically says, "Master Caius! Master Aro needs you immediately! He needs to discuss the prophecy."

"_I still want to know what it is!" I call out to no one in particular._

"Casey, stay here. I will come back as I'm done," Caius says.

"Ok, whatever," I say, plopping into the couch. A few minutes after Caius and Jane leave, I get a call from Maggie.

"Hello, my little magpie. How are you?" I ask.

"I'm going great! What are you doing?" her sweet voice asks.

"I just finished watching the Hunger Games with Caius."

"Who's Caius?"

"He's a new friend of mine," I answer.

"Do you like?" Maggie asks.

"Of course I like him, _ange_! That is why he is my friend!"

"No, do you **like** him?"

"Oh no! We could hardly stand each other a week ago!" I exclaim.

"But that is why you find him so appealing," Maggie says. I can practically see her smirk through the phone.

"You know too much for such a young age," I sigh.

"I am not young! I'm almost six! Speaking of which, you're going to be at my birthday party, right?" she asks innocently.

"Oh, sweetie. I'm sorry. It costs too much to fly to Newpoint, Kansas from here! I wish I could," I say sadly.

"Of course. I understand. Goodbye, Casey," Maggie says trying to hide the disappointment in her voice.

"Goodbye, my little magpie," I say. I am not going to let my _petit ange _be upset on her birthday.

"Just then, Caius walks in the door. I look at him and say, "I need two plane tickets to Newpoint, Kansas. We have a six-year-old birthday party to crash."

* * *

**Translations**

**Ange- ****Angel (French)**

**Petit ange-**** Little angel (French)**

* * *

**Author's Note: Doesn't everyone love Maggie? I know Jackie, Ally, Connor, and Logan haven't been in it much. They will be coming in soon. Next chapter will be DARK and SAD. So don't say I didn't warn you. Have a good Saturday! **


	22. Chapter 22

**WARNING: IS A DARK CHAPTER AND WILL MAKE YOU CRY. BEFORE READING, GET A BOX OF TISSUES! DON'T SAY I DIDN'T WARN YOU!**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Two

The Biggest Shock of my Life

Did I ever mention that I hate planes? Even the high-end jet the Volturi own is making me nervous. I have had Coke, after Mountain Dew, after coffee to try and keep me awake. Caius simply sips a glass of blood while I finish off my third coffee.

"Do you know how much longer?" I ask Caius.

"About 20 more minutes," Caius says in a bored tone.

"Ugh! That is too long!" I complain.

"You are not a good traveling companion. I can see why the Cullen brat made you whack your head," he states.

"Thanks," I say sarcastically.

"This is your captain speaking. We will be touching down in Newpoint, Kansas in a few minutes. Please remain in your seats until then. Thank you and have a nice day."

* * *

"Are you sure this is the right way?" Caius asks for the hundredth time.

"Yes, I'm sure," I say.

"Then why are there so many emergency vehicles?"

"I don't know. Let's just get out and walk. The traffic is really backed up," I say parking the car.

"Let us add impatient to the list of your charming qualities," Caius teases. I ignore him and start walking to the school. When we arrive, I find the biggest shock of my life.

The entire building is surrounded by police cars, fire trucks, and ambulances. I sprint up to one of the officers and ask, "What is going on?"

"We believe there has been a shooting," the police officer says.

"LET ME IN! MY COUSIN IS IN THERE!" I scream.

"I'm sorry, miss. But no one is allowed in the building."

I stare into the cop's eyes and say, "You will let me and Caius in."

"Of course, miss. Of course," the cop says under my control. I rush into the school with Caius. We sprint down the hall and into Maggie's classroom, 4A.

In the classroom, a pale man with a gun stands in the center. When he turns around, I see a pair of red eyes. The vampire snarls and says, "So the rumors are true. The Volturi are housing a mortal pet. You must be the brat from the prophecy. You're very important, you know."

"What do you want?" I say angrily.

"You. My mistress said that you would come for her and you did," the vampire says with a grin.

"What did you do to Maggie?" I say in an angry whisper.

"Just took a small drink from her. She will be fine. For now."

I jump on top of the vampire and pin him down. With my hands flaming, I say, "This is how it's going to work. You answer my questions. If you don't answer, you get burned. Got it? Great, let's begin. What is your name? And don't try any lies. I have an uncanny ability to tell when people are lying."

"My name i-is Paul," the vampire stutters.

"So, Paul, who are you working for? Is it Victoria?"

"No, I have never heard that name before. My mistress is much more powerful than what I believe is an idiot vampire," Paul says proudly. "Oh, and you might want to check on your cousin. She has lost quite a bit of blood."

_Maggie. How could I forget about Maggie? _I look through the bodies of little children for the familiar red hair. _This is just sick. Killing such young children. It looks like he drank from them but brought a gun and fired it to cover up his work. The poor parents. I hope Paul and anyone else who kills innocent people goes and rotes in Hell. Paul. We should probably finish him off. _I turn to Caius and say, "Kill Paul. Then shoot his so it looks like he committed suicide. But leave the body. I want everyone to know who did this."

I don't even hear the gunshot. All I see is a mass of red hair soaking in a pool of blood.

"Maggie! Maggie! Wake up!" I scream.

She opens her green eyes just a bit and asks, "Casey? Is that you? Do you have wings? What happened?"

"Yes, it's me. I'm here. And yes, these are my wings. Long story short, a vampire tried to kill you because of me," I explain trying to hold back tears.

"Vampire? Is that man behind you a vampire?"

"Yes, Caius is a vampire. I have actually been living with vampires for the past two months."

"That is so cool," Maggie says quietly. "Casey?"

"Yes?"

"What is 'angel' in French?"

"_Ange. _Why?"

"I have to go now," Maggie says. "I love you. You are my _ange._"

"No! Don't go, Maggie! Hold on!" I sob. But it is too late. She has already closed her eyes.

"If you want to say anything else to Maggie, do it now. She still has a faint heartbeat and can hear you," Caius says sadly.

I lean down to Maggie's ear and whisper, "I love you. You are my _petit ange._"

A small smile appears on Maggie's face before she falls still. I rush into Caius's open arms and sob.

My little magpie is dead.

* * *

**Translations**

**I hope you have figured out what _ange _and _petit ange _mean by now. For the slow people, it is "Angel" and "Little Angel" in French.**

* * *

**Author's Note: Let us all have a moment of silence for Maggie. Let us also take a moment of silence and hate me. Now that everyone is mad at me for killing Maggie, please don't leave REALLY mean reviews. Some anger is fine, but nothing TOO hurtful. I don't get how author's write character deaths. I cried my eyes out the entire time. But I have some good news for y'all, YOU FIND OUT THE PROPHECY NEXT CHAPTER! I sorry about killing Maggie, I just needed to introduce the main villains. Have a nice night or day, depending on where you live. **


	23. Why?

**Author's Note: Before you begin reading this chapter, I want to clarify a few things. One, the warning before the last chapter is a little strong. At first, the chapter was rated M, but I changed it because my mom would kill me if I wrote any M rated stuff. I just forgot to change the warning. Two, Maggie would not be turning into a vampire because Paul never bit her. He just drank from her. Also. Caius did not bite any of the children because they would be an immortal child. Hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Three

Why?

_Why her? Why not me? My little magpie is dead. Dead. Dead. Dead. Dead. How long have I been laying here? Probably missed the funeral. Am I back in Volterra? I think so. I recognize my bed. _

I hear a soft knock on the door. When I don't answer, the door opens revealing a solemn Marcus. He sits on the end of my bed and says, 'I know how you are feeling right now, but-"

"How do you know how I feel? You never lost anyone you love!" I cry at him. Realizing what I said, I quickly say, "I'm so sorry, Marcus. I don't know what is wrong with me right now."

"It's alright, child. It's alright," Marcus says soothingly, pulling me into a hug. We stay like this for a while. I cry onto his shoulder while he rubs my back. When we break apart he says, "There is a plan for all of us. We may not know why something happens, but we are only given what we can handle."

I simply nod my head. Before Marcus leaves I say, "Can you send him in?"

"Of course."

A few moments later, Caius comes into my room and sits down next to me. I lean into my cold body and say, "I'm afraid."

"Of what?" he asks.

"Of forgetting her. Of forgetting everything that she was."

"I don't think you will be forgetting her anytime soon," Caius comforts.

"I don't **ever** want to forget her!"

"No. You don't ever want to let go of your grief. The blame you are feeling about her death. There was nothing you could have done, Casey. Once you let go of the self-blame, you will be free."

"But it was my fault, Caius! If we had gotten there sooner! Taken her to a hospital! Done something! Anything!" I say.

"Don't blame yourself," Caius says soothingly. We remain in our embrace for a while longer before I abruptly sit up and say, "I need to see the prophecy."

"I was afraid you would say that," Caius sighs.

* * *

"Are you sure about this, Miss Casey? We are not positive it is about you," Aro says cautiously.

"My cousin died because the vampire believed I was the one. I need to see it now," I say firmly.

"Very well," Aro says. He reluctantly hands me an old book. The book is open to a certain page. I sit down and start reading.

_**On the twelfth moon of October, the Angel will come. She will fill everyone's hearts with love, reminding them of what they once were. But the Angel was not sent from Heaven, but instead raised in Hell. She has the destruction of the world on her fingertips. When the clock strikes twelve on Midsummer's Night, she will have to make a choice that could wither save or destroy life as we know it.**_

"Why doesn't it rhyme?" I ask.

"What?" Caius asks.

"Never mind," I mumble. I look at the picture underneath the text and almost drop the book. It is a picture of an angel with long, flowing blonde hair and blue eyes. The dress is a white ball gown with black swirls design along the sides. But the wings are what throw me off. They are midnight black. Just like mine.

"Like we said before, we are not positive it is you," Marcus says, carefully choosing his words.

"No, it is me. The picture looks exactly like me. I arrived here on October 12th. I have made Marcus and Caius smile and I have befriended Sully and Dora, reminding everybody of what they once were. Finally, I have the destruction of the world at my fingertips. If I wanted, I could make everyone obey and worship me," I explain.

"But you weren't raised in Hell," Caius states.

"Yes, I was. The people who gave me wings and powers worked at a place called the Human Enhancement and Learning Laboratory. Or H.E.L.L, for short. I was raised in Hell."

"So the Angel is you," Aro says dazed. "What shall we do about Midsummer's Night?"

I glance at Marcus and say, "Nothing. We will pretend like nothing is wrong. There is a plan for everyone, and you have to be accepting of anything that happens and not blame yourself."

"Are you sure, my dear?" Aro asks.

"Positive," I say walking out.

When I reach my room, I head out to the balcony. I look out across Volterra and think to myself. _There is nothing I could have done to save her. I must learn to accept what happened. My heart will never fully heal, but I won't let it control my life. You faced your death so strong, Maggie. I will face my destiny just as strong for you._

A little bird lands on the balcony next to me. It whistles a small tune and I sing it back. _Maggie loved to listen to me sing. _I shed a small tear and the little bird cocks it head. It flies up on my shoulder and snuggles into my neck. We remain like this for a long time, both of us lost in thought. When the bird flies away, I blow it a small kiss. I walk back inside and lay down, feeling oddly better. That is when it hits me.

The bird was a magpie. Maggie is still looking down on me and giving me strength.

* * *

**So, yeah. Not to much I need to say. R&R! If you can get me to 45 or 50 reviews, I may be able to update today. But only if you get me to 45 or 50 chapters!**


	24. Paris and Bitches

**I promised a new chapter and here it is! I know it is short, but I hope y'all can live with it. Meet you at the bottom!**

* * *

Chapter Twenty- Four

Paris and Bitches

"Are you okay?"

"Did you kill the vampire?"

"Did you and Caius kiss?"

"Yes, I'm okay now. Thank you for asking, Connor. To answer your question Ally, Caius killed the vampire, Paul, not me. And no, Jackie, we did not kiss," I sigh. About a week has passed since I found out about the prophecy. That is when I realized I haven't talked to my friends in two weeks. Now, I am regretting answering their call.

"Why not?" Jackie asks.

"Because we are not dating or in love. Besides, what happened to 'Consey'?"

"Oh, I still believe that you two will get married, but Caius just adds to the plot of your romance story. It creates a love triangle," she explains.

"There is no 'love triangle' because there is no love. I am just friends with the both of them. Now why did you call me? And it better be good news," I say running a hand through my hair.

"With the help of the Cullens and the Delanis, we have killed about half of the newborn army," Logan says proudly.

"That is great! I can't wait to see you guys!" I say happily. I hear a knock on the door and I say, "See you guys! I convinced Caius to take me to the hair store and I don't want to give him time to change his mind. Bye!"

After everyone says their goodbyes, I open the door and see Caius leaning up against the wall. I link my arm with his and we head to the streets of Volterra.

* * *

"How about this one?" I ask, holding the bottle up to Caius's nose. The shampoo is called "Sweet on Paris" and has a matching conditioner, body wash, and lotion.

"For the hundredth time, I don't care," Caius groans.

"Well you should care because this is what I will be smelling like for the next month or so," I examine the bottle for a while longer before saying, "I've always wanted to visit Paris. Eat in a small café; have dinner at the top of the Eiffel Tower."

"Who knows, maybe you will someday," Caius says encouragingly. Just then, my two favorite girls walk in. Plese note the havy sarcasm in my voice.

"Look who just walked in the door," I mutter to Caius. He quickly glances back to see Lila and Lucie looking at the latest Juicy Couture lotion. _Why did he glance back so quickly. Almost...protectivly. _

"Do you want to leave?" Caius asks.

"No, I got this one," I smirk. I walk over to Lila and Lucie with a look of disbelief on my face. In a fake surprised tone I say, "Lila! Lucie! I'm surprised to see you here instead of the pet store!"

"Why would we be at the pet store?" Lila asks, falling for the bait.

"Well, considering your bitches, I figured that the pet store would have better products for you," I say innocently. Lila looks at me furiously and storms out of the store with Lucie on her heal.

Caius looks at me in disbelief. But I see something else in his eyes. _Admiration? No, it can't be. Could it? I'm confusing myself. _ We look at each other for a moment before both awkwardly breaking away our gaze. I quickly buy the whole "Sweet on Paris" set before heading back to the castle. I mumble something about needing to shower and head back to my room. Before I leave, I hear Caius say something along the lines of, "You would actually smell like wild strawberries with a hint of cake for the rest of the month."

_What has gotten into you Casey? Caius is just a friend. That is it. There is nothing more to your relationship. Or is there?_

* * *

**So, did you like it? Are the characters changing too fast? Too slow? Tell me anything you want in the reviews or PMs. The next chapter is in progress, but if you get me to 50 reviews I will try to post it tonight or Monday. Thanks to all my loyal reviewers and followers! I really hope you will stick with me until the end (we are about halfway done with the story right now). SNEAK PEAK: Casey performs "Sweet Transvestite"! To find out how this happens sooner, review or PM!**


	25. Normal

**WARNING: Has drugs, bullying, and suicide.**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Five

Normal

"Okay, Casey. Truth or Dare?" Felix asks me. The guard has the day off because it is St. Marcus Day. Currently, Felix, Jane, Alec, Demetri, and I are sitting in a circle playing Truth or Dare.

"Dare," I say boldly.

"Okay, I dare you to perform 'Sweet Transvestite', in full costume and makeup, in front of the masters," Felix says with a smirk.

"But I'm a girl! That song is meant for a guy!" I exclaim. Felix just shrugs. _Thanks, Felix. You are so lucky that I know the song. Just a few modifications and I'll be set._

* * *

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Dora asks me as she finishes my hair.

"It was a dare. I can't back out of a dare," I explain.

Just then, Sully comes into the room with a picture of Jackie, Ally, Connor, and Logan in her hands. She desperately asks, "These are your friends, right?"

"Yea, why?" I answer.

"Well, Heidi is leading them down the hall on a 'tour' of the Volturi castle."

My eyes widen and I race down the stairs and to the throne room. Please note I am wearing 6 inch heels. Yes, I am that skilled. I slip into the throne room just in time to hear Ally say, "You see, sir, we are looking for our friend. Has a pretty blonde girl taken this tour?"

"I'm afraid not, dear," Aro says.

"Oh, we will just be on our way then," Ally says. The huge double doors slam shut and the leaders stare at them hungrily. Before anything could happen, I rush out and start singing.

_How do you do?_

_I see you've met my faithful handyman_

_He's just a little brought down 'cause when you knocked_

_He thought you were the candy-man _

_Don't get strung out by the way I look_

_Don't judge a book by its cover_

_I'm not much of a girl _

_By the light of day_

_But by night I'm one hell of a lover_

_I'm just a sweet transvestite_

_From sin...sational Transylvania_

_Let me show you around_

_Maybe play you a sound_

_You look like you're both pretty groovy_

_Or if you like something visual_

_That's not too abysmal_

_We could take you in an old Steve Reeves movie_

_Well, you got caught with a flat_

_Well how about that_

_Well babies don't you panic_

_By the light of the night_

_It'll all seem alright_

_I'll get you a satanic mechanic_

_I'm just a sweet transvestite_

_From sin...sational Transylvania _

_Why don't you stay for the night – night_

_Or maybe a bite - bite I could show you my favorite obsession_

_I've been making a man _

_With blond hair and a tan_

_And he's good for relieving my tension_

_I'm just a sweet transvestite_

_From sin...sational Transylvania_

_I'm just a sweet transvestite_

_From sin...sational Transylvania_

_So come up to the lab_

_And see what's on the slab_

_I see you shiver with antici...pation_

_But maybe the rain isn't really to blame_

_So I'll remove the cause_

_But not the symptom_

After I finish the song, which the leaders were quite startled by, I ask my friends, "What the hell? Weren't the red eyes and pale skin a giveaway? God, you guys are so stupid!"

"Do you know these people?" Aro asks.

"Yes, this is Jackie, Ally, Connor, and Logan. They are my best friends and I would appreciate it if you didn't eat them," I explain.

"We apologize for our behaviors. Can you forgive us?" Marcus asks.

"Of course. It was just one big misunderstanding," Connor says. At that moment, one of the guards, I believe her name is Chelsea, comes into the room. A cool breeze blows into the room, blowing our scent towards the leaders. The next thing I know, Caius is attacking Logan. _Of course! Caius has some grudge against werewolves! Logan smells like a werewolf but is actually as shifter! Why isn't anyone doing anything? Oh well, here goes nothing._

I throw myself between the fighting pair. Someone hits me in the wing and a sickening crack echoes through the throne room. The fighting abruptly stops as I scream in pain. I fall to the ground and everything goes dark.

* * *

_Where am I? Oh, bright lights. Really bright lights. _I open my eyes to see two people hovering over me. I blink my eyes and say, "Whoa, wipeout. What happened?"

"Logan accidentally hit you in the wing and broke it. You will be unable to fly for around 6 months," Aro says.

"That sucks. Could I speak with my friends?"

"Certainly. We will call them in," Marcus says. _Where is Caius?_

"Where is Caius?" I ask voicing my thoughts.

"He is, um, taking your injury rather hard. He believes it was his fault," Aro says. An awkward silence fills the room before Marcus clears his throat and says, "I will send for your friends."

Moments after Aro and Marcus leave, Jackie, Ally, Connor, and Logan burst through the door. Logan has a few bruises on his body, but no major injuries. Jackie rushes over to my bed and says, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. My wing is just broken and I can't fly for 6 or so months," I say irritated.

"I'm sorry," Logan apologizes.

"That is fine," I say. I go to infiltrate Logan's mind and make him slap himself, but it doesn't work. I try to do the same on Connor, but nothing happens. _What is going on? _I stare at my hand in frustration when a flame doesn't appear.

"Casey, are you alright?" Ally asks in a concerned tone.

"None of my powers will work!" I say desperately. All of a sudden, I feel strangely calm.

"Her shield is down too. I am able to make her feel calm," Jackie says.

"Get the leaders. We need to inform them about this," I say. Connor and Logan rush out into the hall, in search of someone who can help.

I turn to the remaining people in the room. "So why are y'all here?"

"We were going to surprise you for Christmas," Ally says.

"Things didn't exactly go as planned," Jackie says sheepishly.

"No dip, Sherlock Holmes. Anyway, when is Christmas? I kind of lost track of time," I ask.

"It's in about a week," Ally says.

"What?! I haven't done any shopping!" I exclaim.

"That is why God invented online shopping, hon," Jackie says. At that moment, Connor bursts in the room with Jane. _They would make a cute couple. Oh no, you're turning into Jackie. Hey, where is Logan? Oh, here he comes._

* * *

"So, none of your powers work?" Aro asks.

"No, I just got out of bed, walked down to the throne room, and told you everything as a prank. Yes, none of my powers work!" I say annoyed. Everyone stares at me with open mouths. "What? You think my behavior is irrational? You're not the one with a broken wing and no powers. Never seen a girl pissed off? Well, welcome to 2013!"

"Casey," Caius begins.

"Don't you start with me! Weren't you the one who said 'don't blame yourself'? A little hypocritical, aren't we?"

"I-,"

"I'm so sick with all of this! I wish I could just be normal!"

With that, I storm out of the throne room and head to my room. I collapse onto the bed and cry myself to sleep.

* * *

"_**Hello, ange," a soft voice says.**_

"_**Who said that?" I ask looking around.**_

"_**It is I, your angel, Maggie," Maggie says stepping out of the white mist.**_

"_**Maggie? Is that really you?" I ask.**_

"_**Yes, I have been sent to show you your wish," Maggie says.**_

"_**What wish?" I ask confused.**_

"_**Your wish for being normal," she answers. The white mist starts to form shapes. In a few moments, we are standing in the Forks High School Cafeteria. A group of girls sit at one table giggling to themselves as two other girls walk by. I realize that the two girls are Jackie and Ally. One of the popular girls calls out, "What's up freaks?"**_

_**I realize that the girl is me. I just insulted my best friends. I turn to Maggie and ask, "What is wrong with me?"**_

"_**This is what you become when you lose your wings and enhancements. A shallow, mean girl that has slept with about every guy in the school. The school slut. The Regina George of Forks High School. You have not discovered your talent for singing because your friends think it's stupid to sing."**_

_**I stare at the scene sadly as "I" continue to insult Jackie and Ally as they sit at a table in the corner with Connor. I turn to the Cullen's table in search of Bella. To my confusion, she is not there. I ask Maggie, "Where is Bella?"**_

"_**Bella does not exist. Since you weren't taken by H.E.L.L., Renee and Charlie didn't try for another kid. They would just fight and scream until they got a divorce. After the divorce, you went a little crazy. You smoked and did many drugs until Charlie discovered you were doing drugs. He sent you away to a boarding school for 'lost' kids. You were only thirteen. You came back Forks when you were sixteen, off of drugs, but with blonder hair, tanner skin, shorter and tighter shorts, tighter shirts, and a pierced belly-button. But since you were off the drugs, Charlie didn't care. He started ignoring you because he was ashamed of what you have become," Maggie explains. The scene starts to shift to a memorial service. Only Charlie and Renee sit in the pews, but they sit three pews apart.**_

"_**What is going on?" I ask.**_

"_**It is your memorial service. You were cyber bullied horribly and eventually overdosed on drugs," Maggie says sadly.**_

"_**Where are all my 'friends'?"**_

"_**They didn't care that you died. It only meant a new queen bee."**_

_**I stare sadly at the scene in front of me. Is this really what I wished for? I never realized how much I had until it's gone. What is normal anyways? Normal is something people invented to compare themselves to. **_

_**Maggie turns to me and asks, "Have you learned your lesson?"**_

_**I smile and say, "You always were too smart for your own good."**_

_**The white mist returns and Maggie turns to go. Right before she goes, I call out, "Is this all a dream? Is this really happening?"**_

"_**Of course it is a dream, Casey, but why on earth should that mean that it is not real?" Maggie says with a smile. With that, she disappears into the mist.**_

* * *

I wake up and jump out of the bed. I rush down to the throne room. Luckily, the entire Volturi are still sitting there. I take a deep breath and say, "I am truly sorry for my actions. I never realized what I had before it was all lost."

"That is alright, dear," Marcus says.

I nod my head and leave the room. _That was easy. _Caius appears beside me and says, "As you know, Christmas is coming up soon. Each year, the Volturi host a ball. You must stay in your room. Do you understand?"

"Of course. I'll be in my room, making no noise, pretending like I don't exist," I say quoting one of my favorite book series.

"Excellent!" Caius says. For a second, it seems like he wants to ask me something. But instead, he walks away while muttering to himself about being stupid.

_A ball sounds like fun. Casey, you're going to the ball._

* * *

**Author's Note: So how did you like it? Too serious? Don't worry, it won't even get this serious again. I don't think it will at least. Anyways, a bit of Christmas Story thrown in there. If anyone can,tell me what book series/movie franchise Casey quoted, you are amazing. Sorry if it's sloppy and choppy, I wrote it quickly and typed it up even quicker. R&R!**


	26. The Ball

**Author's Note: So, if anyone cares, I have recently been OBSESSED with the book Divergent. I got the book yesterday and I'm already halfway through. Note that this book is like Twilight thick. Anyways, the link for Casey's dress and mask are in my bio. Meet you at the bottom!**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Six

The Ball

_This sucks. While everyone else gets to have fun at the ball, I get to sit in some remote corner of the castle and Christmas shop. _But on the brightside, I did get some nice things. For Aro, I got a laptop because he was fascinated with mine. I got Marcus a new set of colored pencils, since I found out he loves to draw. Caius got a new green, which is his favorite color, scarf because I am sick of seeing the same red one. I got Heidi and Jane two new pairs of shoes. For Demetri, Felix, and Alec, I got a book of pranks and the videotape of our "Single Ladies" performance. Finally, for Sully and Dora, I got a pair of diamond earrings. _Proceed to checkout. Whoa, that is a lot of money. I hope the Cullens don't mind me charging it to their account._

I flop down on my bed in boredom. _This is going to be a long night. _I hear a soft knock on the door and Marcus comes in with a bag in his hand. "Get up; you're going to the ball."

"What?"

"Everyone agrees that Caius is being stupid. We have the whole thing arranged so you won't need to worry about being a human or having wings," he says.

"Wow, that is amazing, Marcus. But I don't have anything to wear. Plus, Caius will recognize my looks, voice, and/or smell."

"That is where we come in," Dora and Sully say stepping into the room. _Oh no._

* * *

"Remember, you are Celestia Morgan. You are from London. You were bitten in 1526 and left to die by a riverbank," Sully rehearses.

I am unrecognizable. We, temporally, dyed my hair black and curled it into perfect ringlets. I have piercing red eyes, a dark smoky eye, and plump red lips. But still no dress.

"This is amazing, but I still don't have a dress," I point out.

Marcus goes over to the bag he had in his arms and pulls out a stunning red dress. It has a simple elegance to it that makes it gorgeous. I turn to Marcus and ask, "Where did you get this?"

"It was Didyme's. She never got the chance to wear it," Marcus says.

"I can't wear this," I say handing it back.

"No, take it. She would have wanted you to have it," Marcus says pushing the dress back to me.

I reluctantly go into the bathroom and change. The dress fits me perfectly. The girl in the mirror scares me. She looks beautiful in the dark makeup and red dress. I step out of the bathroom and Sully and Dora gasp.

"You look beautiful!" Sully says.

"She looks just like Didyme," Dora whispers.

"Yes, she does," Marcus says softly. I look down and blush at the compliment. He hands me a red and black mask and says, "It's a masquerade ball."

I smile and say, "Thanks."

As I turn to leave Dora says, "Have a fun time at the ball, Celestia!"

"I still don't get why we have to use my middle name," I complain in a fake British accent. Sully gives me a thumbs-up and I leave to crash a ball.

* * *

I am on high alert as I head towards the ballroom. I still have no clue how Marcus is pulling this off, but I have to trust him. I approach the grand stairwell where someone is announcing names. I whisper my name and prepare for my descent down the stairwell.

"Celestia Morgan from London, England!"

I start to make my way down the stairs. At first, only a few people are looking, but soon the entire ballroom is looking at me. _What is wrong? Do they see my wings? Can they tell I'm human? _But no one says anything. They all simply stare. After I finish walking down the stairs, the music starts back up and the vampires begin to chat. I feel a tap on my shoulder and I whirl around to find Demetri standing there.

"May I have this dance?" he asks.

"Of course," I say letting him lead me onto the dance floor. As we begin to dance I whisper, "Why was everyone staring at me?"

"Judging by what I overheard, they were talking about your beauty," Demetri says gliding me around the dance floor. _My beauty? Since when am I considered beautiful? _I see Caius glaring at me and Demetri. I motion for Demetri to take a look. "He is just jealous because I get to dance with you."

_Caius is jealous of Demetri because he gets to dance with me? No, Caius is jealous of Demetri because he gets to dance with Celestia Morgan. Not Casey Swan. _The waltz ends and I curtsey to Demetri. He walks away and I head to mingle with some other vampires. I make idle chat before the group heads off to dance. I feel a cold hand tap my shoulder. I turn around to see Caius standing there. "I don't believe we have met. My name is Caius Volturi."

"It is a pleasure to meet you. My name is Celestia Morgan, but you can call me Celeste," I say in a fake British accent. The song playing ends and Caius asks me, "May I have this dance?"

"Certainly," I say letting him lead me onto the dance floor. A human waitress with bubblegum pink hair whispers something to the conductor and the band starts playing a spicy tango. The waitress wiggles her eyebrows and disappears into the crowd. _That was weird._

Caius and I dance around the floor perfectly. Almost as if we were made to do this. The tango ends and I stare into Caius's eyes, but tonight I see him differently. His blonde hair is like a halo around his perfect pale skin. His cheekbones look more defined and his eyes look more alive. We start to lean in closer to where our noses almost touch. For a moment, it seems like he is going to kiss me, but instead, his eyes widen and he storms out of the room. Without thinking, I follow him out into the hall.

Caius turns to me and says, "Do you think I am a fool?"

"What are you talking about?" I ask fearing his answer.

He runs his hand through my hair and some of the black dye comes out. "Drop the accent and take off the mask, Casey."

I slowly take off the mask and look at Caius fearfully. He is now seething with rage as he shouts, "Do you take me as a fool? Was that your goal, to make me look like a fool?"

"Caius, I-"

"How did you hide your scent? Heartbeat? Wings? I thought your powers were down. Or is that another lie?"

"They are down, but-"

"Don't talk to me, mortal. I will be talking to Aro about assigning you a new protector," Caius says. With that, he storms back into the ballroom.

"Caius," I whisper, but it is too late. He is already gone.

I rush back to my room and run into the bathroom. I see blue starting to seep through the red contacts. I wash the black hair dye and makeup off my face and lay down. I sob into my pillow for at least three hours before finally falling asleep. That night, one thought echoes through my dreams.

_I just lost Caius forever._

* * *

**Please don't hate me! I needed to do this so some other events could happen. As usual, I LOVE it when you review, follow, favorite, PM, all of the above. So, yeah. Have a nice day, don't get in TOO much trouble, and don't screw up on any big tests! **


	27. Gay

**I was thinking about writing a doing a companion fic in Caius's PoV. Would you guys read it?**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Seven

Gay

_Why did I sneak out? It was stupid and reckless. Just like me. Stupid and reckless. How do I always mange to screw stuff up? _I sit on my bed staring at the wall. A sudden shot of inspiration goes through me and I reach for my guitar. I don't even need to write down lyrics.

_There I was again tonight_  
_Forcing laughter, faking smiles_  
_Same old tired lonely place_

_Walls of insincerity,_  
_Shifting eyes and vacancy_  
_Vanished when I saw your face_

_All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you_

_Your eyes whispered, "Have we met?"_  
_Across the room your silhouette_  
_Starts to make its way to me_  
_The playful conversation starts_  
_Counter all your quick remarks_  
_Like passing notes in secrecy_

_And it was enchanting to meet you_  
_All I can say is I was enchanted to meet you_

_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go_  
_I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home_  
_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew_  
_I was enchanted to meet you_

_The lingering question kept me up_  
_2 AM, who do you love?_  
_I wonder 'til I'm wide awake_  
_And now I'm pacing back and forth_  
_Wishing you were at my door_  
_I'd open up and you would say, "Hey,_  
_It was enchanting to meet you,_  
_All I know is I was enchanted to meet you."_

_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go_  
_I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home_  
_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew_  
_This night is flawless, don't you let it go_  
_I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all alone_  
_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew_  
_I was enchanted to meet you_

_This is me praying that_  
_This was the very first page_  
_Not where the story line ends_  
_My thoughts will echo your name_  
_Until I see you again_  
_These are the words I held back_  
_As I was leaving too soon_  
_I was enchanted to meet you_

_Please don't be in love with someone else_  
_Please don't have somebody waiting on you_  
_Please don't be in love with someone else_  
_Please don't have somebody waiting on you_

_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go_  
_I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home_  
_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew_  
_This night is flawless, don't you let it go_  
_I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all alone_  
_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew_  
_I was enchanted to meet you_

_Please don't be in love with someone else_  
_Please don't have somebody waiting on you_

I hear a soft knock on the door and Ally, Connor, Jackie, and Logan step in. Connor asks, "Did you write that?"

_Well, no point in hiding it anymore. _"Yes, I did."

"Since when did you write songs?" he asks.

"I started around the time I turned sixteen."

"And you never told us?" Jackie asks shocked.

"I'm sorry. My songs are just personal," I say defensively.

Ally touches my hand and asks, "I saw what happened last night. Was that song about Caius?"

I sigh and say, "It was. How did you know about last night?" Then it hits me. The pink haired waitress. Looking closely at Ally's hair, I can see a pink tint in it. She must have been altering everyone's memories all night, but by the time Caius saw me, it was too late. _So that is how Marcus did it._

"Do you like him?" she asks gently.

"I don't know," I whine plopping onto the bed. "Guys are too complicated, no offence Connor or Logan. I should just give up on guys and try for women."

The four of them exchange a look. _Why are they sharing that look? Way to exclude me guys. _"What was that look?"

"Casey, you might want to sit down," Logan says nervously.

"I am sitting."

"Oh, right. Well, here goes nothing. I'm gay," Logan says. They all stare at me, waiting for my reaction.

"I called it!" I exclaim.

"What?" Logan asks, obviously not expecting that reaction.

"I so called it!" I repeat and turn to Jackie and Ally. "Remember when Jackie first said that she was dating Logan and I said 'Oh, I thought he was gay and dating that kid Nicholas'?"

"Oh my god! I do remember that!" Jackie says.

"I'm actually dating Nicholas," Logan mumbles.

"This is too perfect!" I laugh. Jackie explains the whole story to me. When they first started dating, 9th grade, Logan thought he was straight. But overtime, he started to be more interested in guys. In about 11th grade, he told Jackie that he was gay, but was afraid of what his parents, who are very religious, would think. Jackie said she would still date him so he could pretend to be straight, but would be allowed to see other guys. Logan agreed and they have been this way ever since. _Why do I find this so amusing?_

"Oh, crap! I completely forgot! Aro wants to see you in the throne room!" Jackie exclaims. I groan loudly. _Am I ready to face Caius? No. but he can't know that._

"Is that okay?" Ally asks.

"Of course! Actually, I may follow Jackie's motto," I say. All of them look at me confused, expect Jackie. We exchanged a smile and I say, "If you got it, flaunt it."

Everyone laughs and heads out the door. I call out, "I need to get ready. I will meet you in your room once Aro is done with me."

Connor stays back and I sigh. He looks at me and asks, "Are you really okay?"

"No. Yes. Maybe. I don't know," I complain. "I've never felt this way before. It is so new and weird."

"What exactly happened last night?" he asks. I explain everything. Dancing with Demetri, Caius getting jealous, and dancing with Caius. Not to mention almost kissing him. _Almost kissing Caius. That sounds so weird. _

After processing everything, Connor asks, "Did you want to kiss him?"

"I think so," I whisper. He pulls me into a hug. We remain like this for a while before I whisper, "I love you, Connor."

"I love you too, Casey. You're like the sister I never had."

"Ditto."

"I'm like the sister you never had?" he asks raising an eyebrow. "Logan is the gay one here, not me."

"You know what I mean," I laugh. "Now help me choose an outfit. We have a vampire to make jealous."

As I turn to go into my closet, Connor calls out, "I would stick with guys. Women are even more confusing."

Connor and I strut into the throne room with our arms linked. I am wearing the same outfit I did on the first day; a short black dress, knee-high boots, and dark sexy makeup. Caius tries to ignore me, but scowls at Connor before turning back to Aro.

"Miss Casey! You look wonderful! If you don't mind me asking, are your powers still down?" Aro asks. _I like Aro. Very straight to the point._

"Unfortunately, yes. I believe it has something to do with my broken wing," I say.

"It seems we have reached the same conclusion," he says. After exchanging a glance with Marcus and Caius, Aro says, "I assume you are aware that you need a new protector."

"Yes, I am aware of this," I say purposefully looking at Caius. He meets my gaze and we stare at each other. For a moment, he gaze softens, but quickly hardens back up again.

Aro interrupts our staring contest by saying, "Marcus had agreed to be your new protector. Are you alright with this?"

_Why didn't you ask if I was alright with Caius being my protector? Oh, right. I was just an idiot mortal back then. Now I am the all-powerful Angel. _Instead of saying all of this, I simply smile and say, "Of course."

As Connor and I walk out the door, he whispers one of our inside jokes in my ear. I burst out laughing as the double doors begin to close. The last thing I hear is the sound of something breaking and a vampire storming out of the throne room's back exit.

* * *

**So recently, "Logan" dumped "Jackie" over text. They had been dating for exactly a year and a half! So I decided to get revenge and make Logan gay. I don't have ANYTHING against gays or lesbians! Straight but not narrow! I really hope this doesn't offend anyone. If it does, please do not leave anything nasty in the comments. R&R!**


	28. Fathers

Chapter Twenty-Eight

Fathers

It has been 6 months since Marcus has been appointed my protector and Midsummer's Night is approaching sooner than I expected. It is now only 2 weeks away. Jackie, Ally, Connor, and Logan have enrolled in the city's college and stay in dorms there. We rarely get to see each other and when we do, it is only for a limited time inside the castle. As I sit in Marcus's study, a question forms in the back of my mind.

"Hey, Marcus. You can read bonds, right?" I ask.

"Yes, dear. Why?"

"I was wondering if, um, you could…"

"Tell you the bond you share with Caius?" he finishes. I look down sheepishly and nod my head. Caius and I have not spoken since Christmas. Our only interaction was to give him his late Christmas present. I really miss having him around, but I am sure he hates me. I have tried everything to get his attention; jealousy, sex appeal, even clumsiness. But none of them work. He continues to ignore me. I don't even know why I do these things. That is why I am turning to Marcus. He sighs and says, "I cannot read your bond unless both ends are positive about how they feel."

"I'm pretty sure Caius knows how he feels. He hates me."

"Things are not always as they appear, dear," he says with a smile. _What is that supposed to mean? Marcus is acting just like a dad. By now, he has probably become a second dad to me. And Aro can be the crazy granddad. _I laugh out loud and Marcus gives me an odd look. "Caius warned me about your random outbursts of sound. Would you mind telling me why you laughed?"

"I was just thinking about how you are like a father to me," I explain.

"And that made you laugh?"

"No, then I compared Aro to the crazy granddad."

"Ah, that makes more sense," Marcus says with a smile. A silence fills the room before I hesitantly ask, "Do you feel the same way about me?"

"No. You are not very fatherly at all," he says jokingly. "But seriously, I have come to see you as the daughter I never had. You know, Didyme would have loved you."

"Really?" I ask perking up. For some reason, hearing about Didyme always interests me.

"Really. She never was very obedient. She always spoke her mind, which was an odd trait for a woman to possess back in those days. But that is why I fell in love with her," he says with a smile.

"I'm sure I would have loved her too," I say. _Time to drop the bomb. _"Well, since you're like my vampire father now, can I have €50?"

Marcus sighs and asks, "Why?"

"Well, my friends have off from college this weekend and we are going to meet up in the city."

"Fine, but take Jane with you," he says handing me a wad of cash.

"Thanks!" I say. I give Marcus a quick peck on the cheek and skip out the door.

* * *

"How about this one?" I ask holding up a red lace shirt.

"That is all you ever wear. Red, black, and white," Jackie complains.

"So?"

"You look like you're actually a part of the Volturi," she says. _Do I? _Before I can dwell on Jackie's comment, I feel a tap on my shoulder. I turn around and see Lila and Lucie standing behind me. Lila says, "Casey! What a _pleasure _to see you here!"

"It is a _pleasure _to see you here too," I say through my teeth.

"Just out of curiosity, will you be performing in the talent show?" she asks with a fake smile.

"Talent show?"

Before Lila could say anything, Lucie cuts in and says, "It's, like, this show where people show off their talents."

"Thanks, Lucie. I had no idea what a talent show was," I say sarcastically.

"But to answer your question," Lila says. "The talent show is on June 21st. You can sign up in the town center."

Lila flashes me a smile and turns to leave, with Lucie following her like a dog. After they are out of earshot, I turn to my friends and ask, "Y'all want to sign up?"

"Sure," they all say in unison.

"I don't think it is a very good idea," Jane says.

"Whatever," I say. We head to the town center and find the sign-up sheet. After filling out a few forms, we head back to the castle. After we are back inside, Jane voices her displeasure once more. "I really don't think that was a good idea."

"And why not?" I ask a bit more harshly than I intended.

"It doesn't matter now that you have signed the forms…"

"No, tell me why," I demand.

"Did you check the date and time?" she asks.

"Of course I did. I'm not an idiot. It's on June 21st from 8-10 PM. Exactly two weeks from today."

"Casey, that is Midsummer's Night."

"Crap."

* * *

**Sorry I didn't update more during the weekend. I had a swim meet that lasted all day! Also, I will be adding two other OCs to the story. Neither one are very important, they will just kind of be there. I have decided to let you vote on the names. The top two will be the winners! Your choices are:**

**1. Sebastian**

**2. Luc (pronouced like Luke)**

**3. Stephen**

**4. Magnus **

**Go vote for your favorite name! R&R!**


	29. Midsummer's Night

Chapter Twenty-Nine

Midsummer's Night

_Ok, Casey. Breath in, breath out. Breath in, breath out. Remember; face your destiny for Maggie. You can do this. You just need to be on high alert. Trust no one. And don't do anything stupid tonight. It could result in changing life as we know it. No pressure. _As I wait backstage at the talent show, I talk to myself in the mirror. So far, nothing out of the ordinary has happened. According to Jane, Lila and Lucie are waiting in the audience to see, and I quote, "the dumb bitch screw up". I wish they are the only thing I am worried about. I haven't told my friends about the prophecy so they think I'm just nervous to perform. I step out of the dressing room in a crop top that says "Running Wild" and a pair of booty shorts. Jackie and Ally have similar outfits on while Connor and Logan have ripped jeans and graphic t-shirts that say "The Flock".

I give them a small hug before we head out on stage. I hear the announcer say, "Next up, we have the 'The Flock' performing an original song!"

The lights on the stage come up. I can see a large audience, stretching back further than I can see. But I can see Lila and Lucie sitting in the front row smirking. _They think that is going to make me nervous? Please, I have worse things on my mind. _Since we don't have enough people in the band, some of the music Connor had to record beforehand, but he is playing drums and Logan is playing guitar. I give a nod the Connor and he starts the music.

_[All]_

_Mama told me not to waste my life_

_She said spread your wings my little butterfly_

_Don't let what they say keep you up at night_

_And if they give you shh... _

_Then they can walk on by  
_

_[Casey]_

_My feet, feet can't touch the ground_

_And I can't hear a sound_

_But you just keep on running up your mouth, yeah  
Walk, walk on over there_

_'Cause I'm too fly to care, oh yeah  
_

_[Ally]_

_Your words don't mean a thing_

_I'm not listening_

_Keep talking, all I know is  
_

_[All]_

_Mama told me not to waste my life_

_She said spread your wings my little butterfly_

_Don't let what they say keep you up at night_

_And they can't detain you_

_'Cause wings are made to fly_

_And we don't let nobody bring us down_

_No matter what you say it won't hurt me_

_Don't matter if I fall from the sky_

_These wings are made to fly  
_

_[Casey]_

_(Hey, hey, woo!)  
_

_[Jackie]_

_I'm firing up on that runway_

_I know we're gonna get there someday_

_But we don't need no ready steady go, no  
Talk, talk turns into air_

_And I don't even care, oh yeah  
_

_[Ally]_

_Your words don't mean a thing_

_I'm not listening_

_Keep talking, all I know is  
_

_[All]_

_Mama told me not to waste my life_

_She said spread your wings my little butterfly_

_Don't let what they say keep you up at night_

_And they can't detain you_

_'Cos wings are made to fly_

_And we don't let nobody bring us down_

_No matter what you say it won't hurt me_

_Don't matter if I fall from the sky_

_These wings are made to fly  
_

_[Jackie]_

_I don't need no one saying hey, hey, hey, hey_

_I don't hear no one saying hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey_

_You better keep on walking_

_I don't wanna hear your talking, Boy'd_

_You better keep on walking_

_I don't wanna hear your talking, Boy'd  
_

_[Ally]_

_Your words don't mean a thing_

_I'm not listening  
_

_[Jackie and Casey]_

_They're just like water off my wings  
_

_[All]_

_My mama told me not to waste my life_

_She said spread your wings my little butterfly (my little butterfly)_

_Don't let what they say keep you up at night_

_And they can't detain you_

_'Cause wings are made to fly  
And we don't let nobody bring us down_

_No matter what you say it won't hurt me_

_Don't matter if I fall from the sky_

_These wings are made to fly  
And we don't let nobody bring us down_

_No matter what you say it won't hurt me_

_Don't matter if I fall from the sky_

_These wings are made to fly..._

A thunderous applause and a standing ovation follow our performance. For a second, I forget about my worries and start to cry tears of joy. _People like us! They actually like us! _I hold up my microphone and say, "Thank you! Thank you so much! It really means a lot! _Grazie_!"

When we get off stage, all of us hug. Jackie says, "That was amazing!"

"I know right," Ally chimes in. "Casey, as always, you're vocals were amazing!"

"Everyone was amazing. We are going to win this thing!" I state. We all give each other one last hug before heading into our dressing room. We close the door and sigh. I start to wash the makeup off my face when I hear a knock on my door. I call out, "Hello, you have reached the voice message of Casey Swan. She is unavailable to speak to you at this time. Please leave a message after the beep. Beep!"

"I know you're in there, Casey," says the sickening sweet voice of Lila. I reluctently open the door and she zooms in. _No human can move that fast. The thing that can move that fast are..._

"Yes, I am a vampire," she says with a smirk. Right before my eyes, her hazel eyes turn a crazy red, her skin gets paler and smoother, and she becomes unnaturally beautiful. I stare at her with an open mouth and she smirks. "You are probably wondering how I did that. Well, my 'gift' is to appear human. I will look, smell, and have a heartbeat just like a human. And like you, my dear, I can go past shields."

"Why me though? What is so specail about me?" I ask.

"Honey, you're wings are in plain sight. It's pretty obvious why I want you," Lila says. _Oh, crap. Forgot about that. C'mon powers. My wings is almost healed by now. It would be really nice if you could come back to help me fight the crazy vampire. Nothing? Ok, then. _

"What do you want?" I sigh.

"I want you to come with me," she says.

"And if I don't?"

"Well, I will expose vampires to the world by killing every mortal and immortal here," Lila says with a smirk. I look up at the clock. It says 12:00 A.M. _Results will be announced at any moment now._ _Wait._

_When the clock strikes twelve on Midsummer's Night, she will have to make a choice that could either save or destroy life as we know it. If I go with Lila, she will not expose vampires, but I will be taken to an unknown location with a crazy bitch. Or I could not do what she says, keep my freedom, but expose vampires to the world, scaring billions of people. Casey, you know what you must do._

"I will come with you," I say boldly.

"Excellent," Lila smiles.

"Where are we going?" I ask, fearing the worst.

"Honey, we are taking you back to H.E.L.L.," Lila says. That is the last thing I hear before everything goes black.


	30. I'm Back

**To Silvermoon135: It's totally awesome to see a fellow Starkid reading my story! *hands you Redvine***

* * *

Chapter Thirty

I'm Back

_Ow. What happened? Where am I? Why is Lila over there watching me like a stalker? _I sit up and rub my head and look around the room. The room, or cell I should say, has no windows, no color, and, sadly, no heat. I look down and see that I am on a small cot. I grab the blankets and wrap them around me. I start to twiddle me thumbs until I hear an annoyed cough coming from the other side of the room. _Oh, yeah. Lila's here. Yippee. _I look at her ad raise an eyebrow. She looks at me and asks, "What do you remember?"

"What do I remember? Let's see, you're a crazy vampire bitch, I gave up my freedom for the greater good of humanity, and you've taken me back to H.E.L.L.," I state.

"Very good," she smirks ignoring the comment about her being a bitch. "Do you recognize this room?"

"Yes," I say reluctantly. _Of course I recognize this room. It is the same one that has been haunting my dreams for 10 years. It is my old cell._

"Excellent. This will be your new room. You will do whatever we ask, whenever we ask. Your cell will be guarded at all times so don't try any funny business. Not like you could do anything, your powers are not working," she says with a smirk. _Really? I had no idea my powers weren't working. _Instead of voicing my thoughts, I keep my mouth shut and pretend to listen to Lila's talk. "Are we clear?"

"As clear as murky water," I say with a smile.

She snarls at me and says, "You think you're so smart? I can't wait to start lab work on you."

"L-lab work?" I stutter. _I can't do more lab work. The last time they called me in for lab…_

"I knew that would shut your annoying little mouth up," she smirks and struts out of the room. I flop back down on my old bed and sigh. _It is just like in the beginning. You survived with no one before, you can do it again. Why don't I believe that though? _I close my eyes and fall asleep.

* * *

I wake up to the sound of someone whistling. I groan and get up to see who is making that sound. To my surprise, a young boy, probably around 15, stands outside of my cell. "You're my guard? You look a little young to be working here."

He turns around to reveal a pair of glowing red eyes. Unlike Lila, his eyes are soft and forgiving, just like a teenage boy. "It's nice to meet you too. My name is Sebastian, thanks for asking."

"Sorry, I'm just not used to people treating me nicely here," I admit.

"So are you going to tell me your name or do I have to guess? You look kind of like an Emily…"

"My name is Casey," I say with a smile. This boy, or Sebastian, reminds me of Jacob.

"I was close," he says sarcastically. I roll my eyes and laugh. "So, why are you here, Casey? Besides the fact that you have wings."

I give him a brief version of what happened and he nods. After hearing the whole story Sebastian says, "Wow. That sucks. I had no idea how mean Lila was to you."

I shrug and say, "Hey, I'm used to it."

"You shouldn't be," he says sympathetically.

After a moment of silence I ask, "How old were you when you were turned?"

"I was 15, almost 16. It was 1931. My father abandoned my mother after he found out she was pregnant. At age 10, mother dearest kicked me out of the house. I lived on the streets of New York for 5 years until Lila found me, changed me, and offered me a place at H.E.L.L. At the time, it seemed like a great idea. But then I saw what they did to kids like you and I was horrified. I tried to leave, but I wasn't allowed. I have been stuck on guard duty ever since."

"That is terrible!" I exclaim.

"Casey, you can't tell anyone I told you this," Sebastian says in a hushed tone. "They are planning on pushing your body to the limit. They plan to 'enhance' you until you are almost dead."

"What happens if I do die?" I ask worriedly.

"You won't. After all the tests are run and you are about to die, someone is going to bite you and make you immortal. They want to see if all the enhancements will transfer into immortality."

I remain silent for a moment while I process the information. _Become immortal? I never even thought about that. I would have to watch all my friends and family grow old, have kids, and die while I never age. Who would I spend eternity with? The Cullens? There is no way on earth I can put up with Edward for eternity. The Volturi? No, I couldn't bear the thought of seeing Caius every day. Especially if he is angry at me. Why does that make me so upset? Casey, you are getting off topic. What are you going to do?_

I turn my attention back to Sebastian and say, "I'm not dying. I need to get out of here."

"I was hoping you would say that," he says with a smile. I hear footsteps echo down the hall and I quickly return to my bed and pretend to sleep. I hear somebody enter my cell. When I open my eyes, Lila's familiar face is all I see. "Get up, dear. It's time to take you to lab."

She yanks me arm and drags me down the hallway. I share a worried glance with Sebastian before I am pulled around the corner.

* * *

I suppress another scream as a Whitecoat inserts the second dose of serum into my body. I can feel the bones in my wing start to heal at an alarming rate. About a minute later, my wing is completely healed and I have my powers back. But sadly, the first dose of serum prevents me from using my powers. _How long have I been here? At least two hours. _My thoughts are cut short as another needle is inserted into my body. Another Whitecoats takes a knife and cuts a wound in my left arm. I shoot up and scream, "What the hell was that?"

As usual, nobody answers. I groan and take a look at my arm. I almost gasp. The wound was almost completely closed up. _Now I know what the last injection does. _I lie back down on the testing table and continue to hold back screams. _Please have this be over soon._

Five hours later, I am released back to my cell. Only "minor" enhancements were made today. So now I have blonder hair, bluer eyes, perfect skin, and I can heal myself. But those are only _minor _enhancements. I plop my sore body onto the hard bed of my cell. I can't fall asleep. I am too busy forming an escape plan.

* * *

**So now we have met Sebastian. What do you guys think? I will only update again if you get me to 75 reviews! Please leave all feedback in the reviews!**


	31. The Change

**PLEASE READ!**

**So many of you have requested a chapter in Caius's PoV (yes, I have read the reviews). The reason I have not done in Caius PoV chapters is because I plan on doing a companion fic completely in Caius's Pov. If you didn't cacth that, I plan on doing a COMPANION FIC COMPLETELY IN CAIUS'S POV! Anyways, meet you at the bottom.**

* * *

Chapter Thirty-One

The Change

My entire body aches. _How long have I been here? 3 weeks? 3 months? 3 years? _Since my arrival, I can now tell when someone is lying, heal myself, move objects with my mind, and grow talons where my nails should be. I only get fed once a week so I have dropped 30 pounds, making me 90 pounds. The idea of escaping looks very slim since I can barely move my body. Sebastian has been my only company. He is still optimistic about helping me escape.

I hear Lila's familiar footsteps echo down the hall. Before I can say a word, she grabs my arm and drags me to the Yard. _What monstrosity do I have to fight today? _She pushes me into the Yard and slams the door. I look around and gasp. Standing a mere 20 yards away from me, is the most hideous creature I have ever seen. With the body of a bull and the head of a lion, the beast looks to be about 11 feet tall. Almost double my height. I gulp and get into to battle stance. Every muscle in my body aches, but I stay crouched. The beast laughs and gets down on all fours. It snarls and says, "Do you really think you can beat me? You are tired and weak. It would be better to just let me kill you now."

"I'd rather not," I reply. _So this thing can talk. Well, so can I. _"You remind me of someone I know."

"And who would that be?" the beast growls.

"It's this lion. His name is Aslan. He is a powerful and majestic animal. But not as majestic or powerful as Rumbleroar. Rumbleroar is a lion, who can talk," I taunt.

"I am far more powerful than this Aslan or Rumbleroar!" the beast roars. "I am Bion! The most powerful beast in the world!"

"And so humble too," I mutter. The next thing I know, Bion is on top of me. I can feel my ribs crack as he punches my stomach. I moan in pain and try to push him off of me. To no surprise, the 500 pound beast doesn't fall off of me with a simple nudge. I try to light me hands aflame, but it doesn't work. None of my powers work. I am too tired and sore to do anything. I simply lay there and let Bion slash at my body. _This is the end. _Black spots start to cloud me vision. I can feel Bion get off of me. I simply lay there; accepting death like it is an old friend.

Suddenly, a sharp pain enters my neck. I can feel a fire start to burn from inside of me. I don't scream though. The Whitecoats are still watching and I refuse to show any pain. I feel someone lift me up and carry me away. But I don't trust myself to ask where we are going. If I open my mouth now, I will only scream. I keep my mouth shut and let the person carry me away.

* * *

_Ow, this is really starting to hurt. Have I gone to Hell? Is this what Hell feels like? I know I'm not the best person, but I didn't think I would go to Hell. How long have I been on fire? It probably hasn't been that long. Probably only about 3 days. Wait. I have felt like I'm on fire for 3 days. Crap, I'm becoming immortal. _

The fire abruptly stops and I open my eyes. Everything looks clearer and sharper. Ever color is vibrant and every wrinkle in my bed sheet is noticeable. I look around and realize I am back in my cell. I rush to the small mirror that hangs on the wall and gasp. My hair has become a golden blonde and my skin is now smooth and unnaturally pale. My lashes are thick and dark and my lips look redder and plumper. My eyes are what throw me off guard. They are a dark, piercing red that gradually gets lighter as it comes closer to my iris. I place a hand over my heart. There is nothing. No heartbeat. _I really am immortal. _I hear Lila open my cell door and I turn to meet her eyes. She sees my red eyes and smiles. "I see you have completed the transformation."

"Wow, I didn't notice," I say sarcastically.

Lila snarls and says, "I see you still have that mouth of yours, but how about your powers. Do you still have all of them?"

"Yes."

"Prove it," she says. So I send my bed flying at her. She quickly ducks out of the way before the bed hits her. I turn my nails into talons and lunge towards Lila. _Haha, I feel like Wolverine. _I slash at her face before she pushes me off of her. I send a fireball directly at her face, but she ducks out of the way before it can burn her. She lunges on top of me and pins me down. Using my newborn strength, I push Lila off and make her stand still.

I slowly release my grip on her mind and she smiles. "It seems that all of your enhancements have transferred into immortality. You will be released shortly."

"Lie," I blurt out.

"Oh good. It looks like that enhancement has transferred over too," she says in a fake sweet tone. "How rude of me. You must be thirsty. I will go get you a mortal."

Moments later, Lila returns with a human girl in her arms. She throws the girl into my cell and leaves. I am about to dig in before the girl lifts her head to reveal a face I never thought I'd see again. Lucie. She looks at me with wide, terrified eyes and says, "I know you must hate me. If I were you, I'd hate me too. But I would please ask you to kill me quickly."

I plug my nose to keep me from smelling Lucie and ask, "Why are you here? I thought you were working with Lila."

"I kind of was. We met in Paris, my hometown, and she offered me a chance to go to Italy. Ignoring all warnings about stranger danger, I gladly go with her. She tells me to act as a dumb blonde and follow her lead. She refused to answer any of my questions. The night of the talent show, I am knocked out and I wake up somewhere in this building. Lila reveals everything and tells me to prepare to die. That was the last time I saw her before today," Lucie explains.

"She wants me to kill you because you know too much," I say through gritted teeth.

"Yes," Lucie says.

"Well, we won't give them that satisfaction."

"What do you mean?" she asks confused.

"Now, this will hurt for a few days, but trust me, it will be worth it," I say. With that, I sneak my fangs into her neck. It takes all of my strength to pull them back out before she is drained of blood. Lucie lets out a bloodcurdling scream as she starts the transformation. Somehow in the building, Lila has the same exact scream.

* * *

**So do you guys want a picture of Sebastian? As always, don't be afraid to give me suggestions. I love to see that people like the story so much they want to have some input in it. Many of you have suggested that the Volturi save Casey, but I have a different idea. Plus, it was amazing to see so many reviews. I only asked to get to 75 reviews, but you got me to 79! That is really amazing! You have no idea how much it means to me! Let's see if we can get to 85 reviews. R&R!**


	32. The Plan

**Sorry it took me so long to update! Let us all thank "Jackie" for getting us to 85 reviews. This is mainly a filler chapter. Most of the action will happen next chapter. Meet you at the bottom!**

* * *

Chapter Thirty-Two

The Plan

I'd like to think that I am a patient person. But after three days of being hungry and only hearing someone scream, I start to get a bit impatient. My throat burns as I pace back and forth in my cell listening to Lucie scream. The screams abruptly stops and Lucie's eyes fly open. She slowly gets up and looks around. She rushes to the mirror and looks at herself. I cautiously step closer and ask, "Are you okay?"

The next thing I know, I am in a bone-crushing hug. Lucie lets go of me and says, "I can't believe you changed me! I thought you killed me and I was sent to Hell! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

"You're welcome," I say. I hear clapping and we both turn to the doorway to see Lila leaning against the wall. She stops clapping and says, "Well isn't this touching. I must congratulate you Casey, not many newborns have such control. But, tsk tsk, you went against my orders. I asked you to kill the mortal, or now I should say, immortal brat. This is a serious matter. Because of your disobedience, both of you won't be fed for a week."

_For a week? How can I last until then? You can't. You need to break out of this place. _I hear a "pst" and I see Sebastian standing outside the cell. I rush towards him and he whispers, "I figured out a way to get you guys out of here."

"Great. What is it?"

Before he can say anything, Lucie pipes up and asks, "Is this supposed to happen?"

Both Sebastian and I stare at Lucie. Or I should say I stare at myself. Lucie has perfectly merged herself into looking like me, with a voice and clothing to match. I smile and say, "I think you found your power. Now try and turn back into yourself. It is kind of creeping me out."

Lucie transforms back to herself and asks, "So what is this about escaping?"

"I have a few guards that are willing to help you two escape. We can pretend to take you to 'The Place', which is a high-tech training center where Lila eventually wants to send you. Nobody will argue against Lila's orders so we could easily sneak you out. Using your newborn strength and speed, you can run away before anybody notices you're missing."

"But what about you?" I ask him.

"Don't worry about me. I want to help you escape more than I care about my own life," he says with so much seriousness, it makes me laugh. "What is so funny?"

"It just is odd to hear that coming out of a 15-year-old's mouth," I say with a smile. Sebastian rolls his eyes and Lucie laughs. I silence falls over the cell.

"I have an idea," Lucie says timidly.

"Share it!" Sebastian and I say in unison.

"Well, since I can turn into other people, I can turn into a guard and then we can escape. That way, when Lila comes to check on us, Sebastian can be in the cell. You can make up some story about our escape. You will probably get in trouble, but it won't be as much as it would if you were seen with us before we escape."

I process the plan before stating, "Both are great plans, but there is one flaw. We won't be strong enough if we don't have any food."

"That is true," Lucie says. "I know my throat is burning and I can only imagine how bad Casey's is."

"I still can't believe you were able to change her in the first 5 minutes of being reborn," Sebastian says shaking his head.

"Neither can I," I say honestly.

"But back to the topic of escape, the guards I mentioned earlier would be happy to sneak you blood," Sebastian says.

"So, what date will we be escaping?" Lucie asks.

"Let us say, in 6 days we will put the plan into action," I say.

"Sounds like a plan," Sebastian says with a smirk.

"Was that supposed to be a joke? Because it wasn't very funny," I state. He gives me the worst puppy dog face I have ever seen and I laugh.

_Maybe not everyone here is so horrible._

* * *

**Sooooo... did you guys like it? I'm curious, what is your favorite fandom(s) beside Twilight? I like Harry Potter, Mortal Instruments, Beautiful Creatures, and Divergent. Just to list a few. Plus, did anyone see Jamie Campbell Bower in the Mortal Instruments trailer?! R&R!**


	33. Escape from Hell

**Last chapter, I forgot to put Hunger Games as one of my fandoms! I feel so ashamed! Anyways, to Maliumpkinss, Jamie is playing Jace in the Mortal Instruments! I'm soooo excited! Meet you at the bottom!**

* * *

Chapter Thirty-Three

Escape from Hell

Today is the day we are finally going to escape. As promised, the guards have been brining Lucie and I packets of blood each day. Though they are not fresh, old blood is better than none. Lucie and I patiently wait for Sebastian to give the signal to go. Lucie turns to me and asks, "Do you really think this will work?"

"I don't know," I say truthfully. I see Lucie say a silent prayer right before we hear Sebastian call out, "I think I'm going to get something to drink!"

"That's our cue!" I whisper to Lucie. She transforms into a guard and rushes me out of the unlocked cell. I pretend to struggle as she pulls me down the hallway. Using the directions that Sebastian gave us, we turn down the hallway, heading towards the exit. _Just a little bit more. Almost there…_

"Hey! You two! Where do you think you are going?"

Lucie yanks me around so I can see a guard standing there. Automatically, I recognize her as one of the guards who is helping us. _Why is she causing a scene? _"We are heading to a special place," Lucie says. "Lila's orders."

The guard nods and walks by. She whispers a good luck before heading down the opposite corridor. Without a moment to lose, Lucie and I burst out of the exit. I am surprised by the scene in front of me. H.E.L.L. seems to be located in the middle of a remote valley. _Oh, well. Makes it easier for us. _Lucie and I sprint down the hill and into a nearby forest. After we are a good 50 miles away, we take a break. "It was too easy," I state. "Don't put your guard down yet."

"I was thinking the same thing. Why was there no alarm system on the door?" Lucie asks.

"I don't know. Let's just find a city quickly. I'm starting to get thirsty," I say.

"Agreed," Lucie says. And with that, we start the long journey back home.

* * *

"Are we there yet?" I moan. We have been traveling for hours and still have not found civilization. By now, my throat is burning and I want to take a break, but Lucie insists on continuing.

"You are a horrible traveling companion," she states showing no signs of stopping.

"So I've been told," I say remembering the day Caius and I found Maggie dead. _Caius. Why does he make me so annoyed yet happy at the same time? That is not the way it is supposed to work! A person can either annoy you or make you feel good. A person can't make you feel both. _A familiar scent breaks me out of my thoughts. _Lila. _"Hey, Lucie. Lila is following us. She is still a good ways away, but is gaining on us. What do we do?"

"We have to fight," she says determinedly.

"What? I know newborn strength is stronger than the average vampire, but we haven't fed in ages. We have to find humans before we can fight."

"What if we don't find any humans soon? What happens then?"

"I don't know! Take it one step at a time!"

"Oh, wow. That is a great method," Lucie says sarcastically.

"Hey, I got us this far!" I point out.

"Casey, go ahead," Lucie says in a much calmer voice. "I can handle Lila."

"You are insane! You can't face Lila alone!" I say in disbelief.

"Trust me, Casey. I got this," she says. "Meet me exactly 50 miles from here. If I don't come back within 3 hours, go on without me."

"But…"

"Trust me."

"Fine. I will go along with your plan, but that doesn't mean I like it," I say reluctantly.

"Great. You go get a head start, I will be there in 3 hours," Lucie says with a smile.

"Hey Lucie, I'm really sorry about all the mean things I said to you," I apologize.

"You're apologizing? I treated you like crap for no good reason!" Lucie says shocked.

"Well, since you are going on a suicide mission, I thought I should say something," I say honestly. "Friends?"

"Friends," Lucie says determinedly. She waves goodbye to me and I sprint in the opposite direction. _Please have her come back._

* * *

Lila rushes down to the edge of the forest where she sees Casey laying there. She grabs Casey necks and pushes her down. "Did you really think you could outsmart me? Where is your little friend? Did she run off without you?"

"Lucie caught your scent and ran off. You grabbed me before I could figure out why," Casey says weakly.

"Well, it looks like you are coming back with me," Lila says as she starts to drag Casey away. The next thing she knows, Casey is on top of her. "What do you think you are doing?"

"I'm not going down without a fight," she snarls. Though Casey has newborn strength and speed, Lila is more experienced. Lila kicks Casey to the ground and hovers over top of her. To her surprise, Casey starts to laugh. "What is so funny?" Lila demands.

"I would have thought you were more observant, Lila," she says with a laugh. "Did you not notice that I have not used any of my powers?"

To tell the truth, Lila hadn't noticed. Thinking about it now, it did seem odd. Catching Lila off guard, Casey pounces on top of her, pinning her to the ground. Lila watches as Casey slowly transforms into Lucie. "It is such a shame you didn't notice," Lucie says before grabbing Lila's neck.

* * *

_Where is Lucie? She should be back by now. It's been 3 hours and 15 minutes. I guess I should just go in case Lila won and is now looking for me. _I continue walking across the meadow. Out of the corner of my eyes, I see a highway. I rush towards it and follow it until I reach a city. It seems to be a large city so if I just showed up no one would notice. I walk along the streets looking at the signs. All of them seem to be in Italian. _Oh, good. Lila kept me in Italy. _I walk into a store and "persuade" the cashier to give me a pair of sunglasses for free. I walk out feeling terribly guilty, but at least my red eyes are covered. Luckily, the sun is hidden behind clouds so my skin isn't sparkling like a fairy princess. I approach a teenager on the street and ask, "I'm sorry to bother you sir, but I am terribly lost. Would you mind telling me what city I am in?"

"No problem, miss. You are in Venice, Italy," he says with a goofy grin. _Why are you staring at me like that? Oh, right. It's because I am a vampire and drop dead gorgeous. _

"Thanks, hon," I say flashing the boy a smile. He almost faints on the spot. _Get a grip, boy. I'm not that pretty. _I walk down the block until I find a travel center. I kindly ask the worker if I can see a map of Italy. _It says I'm only 3.5 hours away from Volterra! That is about 1.5 hours if I travel at vampire speed for the entire time! _I hand the map back and rush out of the store. I start the long run back to Volterra. Though I start to get thirsty, I continue on. _I have to get back to them. _

I arrive in Florence around 12:30 A.M. My plan to travel all the way to Volterra failed because my throat started to burn. I walk down the streets looking for a group of people to feed on. In the distance, I see a big group of guys pushing around a young girl. _Perfect. _I call out, "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"This is your place, lady. Get off our turf and head back to your high-class mansion," one of the guys, whom appear to be the leader, calls out.

"Your turf? What is this? West Side Story?" I laugh as I strut closer.

"Oh! Look here, boys! We got ourselves a pretty girl. How would you like to join the party?" the leader asks. I narrow my eyes and in one swift motion, I yank the girl out of one of their arms and run away. "Now listen to me," I say. "Here is €100. Catch a train to Volterra and find a women giving out free tours of the Volturi castle. She should be extremely gorgeous and have violet eyes. Tell her you have a message from Celestia Morgan. She should lead you into an old castle and to a room where three men sit on thrones. Tell them my message. The message goes 'I am coming. Have Ally wipe this girl's memory and let her go peacefully'. Got it?"

The girl nods her head and turns to leave. Before she is gone, I call out, "And if you do this task, I will give you €500."

Her eyes widen and she rushes down the street. I turn around and make my way back to the group of guys. The leader smirks and says, "I knew you would come back."

"Trust me; I didn't come back for that reason. I came back for a very…different reason," I say taking off my sunglasses. I enter the men's minds and make them all remain silent and freeze up. I rush towards one of the goons and drain me dry. The men start freaking out; some even start silently praying, as I move from one guy to the next. I save the leader for last. I snarl at him and say, "This is what you get for terrorizing innocent girls."

"Please, miss. Don't kill me!" he sobs as I bite into his neck. After he is drained dry, I start to walk away. _Crap! The bodies! What do I do with them? _I end up burning the body and dumping the ashes in the Arno River.

I stroll around the city until the streets become busy and the shops open. I "persuade" the cashier to give me a pair of black skinny jeans and a white and red top before heading out of Florence.

_Volterra here I come._

* * *

**Did you guys like it? I have a new policy for my chapters; they must be at _least _1,000 words. So, as usual, I love all my followers/reviews/etc. I also decided to have you choose how Casey comes back into Volterra. I have three options:**

**1. Sneaks into the throne room, sees Jackie and Ally performing a song, hops into the song and starts singing (you can suggest the song)**

**2. Pretends to be Celestia Morgan, Caius flips out**

**3. Goes in normally but no one regconizes her**

**Go vote for Option 1, 2, or 3! R&R!**


	34. So, what did I miss?

Chapter Thirty-Four

So, what did I miss?

I stroll through the streets of Volterra, Italy with confidence. Though the sun is shining, I manipulate the human's minds so they don't see my wings or shining skin. Instead of sparkling, my pale skin shines like a pearl. I stop by the hair salon and dye my hair black, wash-out dye of course, and have the stylist curl it. I don't want Lila to recognize me **too **easily. I smile at my reflection in the mirror and leave the salon. As I head towards the Volturi castle, I start to get nervous. _What if they are mad at me? What if my friends don't like me anymore? Don't think about the negative, focus on the positive. I am still alive, sort of. I am back in Volterra. And since I now have black hair, if Lila comes looking for me, I won't be as recognizable. _I go down the familiar corridor that leads to the throne room. As I enter the receptionist's office, Jane and Alec come stroll in. Alec comes up to me and says, "You are late. Come with us."

They start to lead me down the familiar hallways of the castle, before escorting me into the throne room. In the room, about a dozen vampires are lined up in front of the leaders. Jane pushes me into a spot and goes to take her place among the Volturi. _What is going on? _Aro gets up off his throne and begins to speak. "So, you think can be a part of the Volturi."

"Volturi, Volturi, Volturi," I imitate the "So You Think You Can Dance" theme song under my breath. Demetri hears me and gives me the stink eye. _Oops. Looks like Demetri heard me. Wait, why didn't he laugh? Oh my god, they don't recognize me! This could be fun…_

"You!" Aro says looking at me. "What is your name?"

"My name is Celestia Morgan. I am from London, England and I was changed in 1526. The vampire who changed me left me on the riverbank to die. I hunted him down and killed him," I say with a smirk. I watch everyone's eyes widen with realization. Caius rushes out of the throne room and knocks the table over with him. _So that hasn't changed._ Felix and Demetri push all the vampires out of the room, leaving me standing alone. Jane voices everybody's thoughts, "Casey? Is that really you?"

"Nope, it's the Queen of England," I say sarcastically. "Yes, it's me!"

Jane runs to go hug me, but Aro stops her. "We must make sure this is really Miss Casey. Go get Jacqueline, Alyssa, Connor, and Logan."

_My friends are still here? _Jane returns moments later with a group of twenty year olds. They look sad and tired, like they have just given up hope. _Is that my friends? No, it can't be. They look too sad and lonely. _Aro turns to them and says, "We believe Miss Casey has returned, but we aren't sure. Would you mind giving her the quiz?"

"Not at all, sir," Connor says sadly. He beckons me down the hall and into a room. I sit down in a chair while Jackie, Ally, Connor, and Logan discuss what questions to ask me. I pretend like I can't hear them and I start to twiddle my thumbs. All of them take a seat in front of me and Connor begins to speak, "After the Volturi sent out a reward for anyone who can find Casey Swan, a lot of people came in claiming to be her. Even though some of them were clearly not Casey, Aro made us 'test' them. We are basically going to ask you questions about Casey and our friendship. Got it?"

"Whatever, but you guys are going to feel like idiots when you realize it's me," I say leaning back into the chair.

Logan starts off, "What was your first impression of me?"

"Easy, I thought you were gay, which you actually are."

"What color tie did I wear to 8th grade graduation?" Connor asks.

"It was blue, like the sky, with flying pigs. I thought it was the stupidest thing I had ever seen."

"In 7th grade, what two stupid things did I want to do?" Jackie asks.

I smile and say, "You wanted to dye your hair electric blue, which I still think would be cool, and you wanted to get hip piercings. Luckily, I talked some sense into you and you didn't get your hips pierced."

Ally is the last one to go. She looks me straight in the eyes and asks, "What is my middle name?"

_Crap! What is Ally's middle name? _I go through all of my memories but my mind draws a blank. _A blank! That's it! _"Trick question. You don't have a middle name."

They all stare at me shocked. I roll my eyes and say, "I told you. You feel pretty stupid now, right?"

Jackie is the first one to break the silence. "Oh my god! It really is you! I have missed you so much!" She pulls me into a hug and beckons the others to join her. In no time at all, everyone is crushing me. "Now go wash out that hair dye and take out the contacts!" Ally says.

"These aren't contacts," I say.

"Y-you're a vampire?" Connor asks shocked.

"No wonder you smell so bad," Logan mumbles.

"Speak for yourself. You smell like wet dog," I say plugging my nose. I remember my fears from earlier and ask, "Do you guys still like me?"

"Of course we still like you!" Ally exclaims. "Being immortal is not going to change how we feel about you!"

I let out a sigh of relief. "Well, let me go wash out this black dye. I believe we have an announcement to make."

* * *

"And that is how it happened," I say finishing the story of my kidnapping. Everyone stares at me with wide eyes. Before I have time to think, five vampire bodies pull me into a hug. Aro clears his throat and says, "Jane, Alec, Felix, Demetri, Heidi, please let Miss Casey breath."

"It's fine, Aro! Remember, I don't need to breath," I call out. With a promise to elaborate on everything later, the guard pulls away and exits the throne room. I shake hands with Aro and hug Marcus before they both leave. Caius is the only one left in the room.

"I'm sorry," we both say in unison. I look at him shocked and say, "You're sorry? What are you sorry for? I'm the one who ignored your warning and crashed the ball!"

"But I shouldn't have gotten so angry. I spent the last 3 months feeling guilty. The last words I said to you didn't reflect how I truly feel," he admits.

"How do you really feel?" I ask peering into his red eyes.

He hesitates before saying, "That you are an excellent friend."

I feel a tug of disappointment. _Why do I feel disappointed? That is all Caius and I ever were, friends. Right? _I plaster a smile onto my face and say, "I believe that you have a new member of the guard."

"You want to join the Volturi? Why not join the Cullens?" Caius asks surprised.

"The Cullens? For eternity? Please, I can barely stand them for a day," I say. "Well, take that back. I like everyone except Alice and Edward. Alice is too perky and always insults me fashion choices and Edward pisses me off." A question pops into my mind. I blurt it out before Caius can say anything. "Why did you flip out when I revealed who I was?"

"Oh, um, you see," Caius stumbles. _Caius is stumbling? How much did I miss? I know I was gone for 3 months but that is really new! _"I just thought you were, um, dead."

"I am dead," I say raising an eyebrow.

Caius rolls his eyes, dropping the subject, and asks, "Shall we go alert Aro about our new addition to the guard?"

"I believe we shall," I say mocking Caius's formal tone. We link arms and make our way to Aro's study.

* * *

**Everybody is reunited again! Yay! So, I kind of combined ideas 2 and 3 because they seemed to be the most popular amongst reviewers and friends/family I have reading the story. I hope you like it! R&R!**


	35. Birthdays

**Happy Father's Day! Make sure to thank your daddys for their awesome work. My mom got my dad Hershey's Hugs and Kisses, which my sister and I took credit for :) Just a small note, I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! NO SONGS, NO TWILIGHT CHARACTER, OR ANY MOVIE REFERENCES I MAKE! I ONLY OWN THE OCS AND PLOT! Just wanted to say that again. You can never be too safe! Meet you at the bottom!**

* * *

Chapter Thirty-Five

Birthdays

"Caius!" I yell as I run down the hall. I speed through the corridors, looking for Caius. The next thing I know, I have run into the blonde vampire. Caius raises an eyebrow. "Yes?"

"Look at my new scarf!" I say holding up the new green infinity scarf I have around my neck. "Now we are scarf buddies!"

"Yay?" he says, obviously not getting the importance of the situation.

"Now, we can walk down the streets in the matching green scarves. It will make us look so coordinated!" I explain. For the past month, I have been spending as much time with Caius as possible; to make up for the 6 months he didn't talk to me. I have talked to everyone back home and gave an excuse to why I was not answering my calls for 3 months. Jackie, Ally, Connor, and Logan have dropped out of college and are keeping a constant eye on me; like they are afraid I will disappear at any moment. Speaking of my friends, they currently barreling down the hall towards me.

"Cassandra! Aro requests your presence in the throne room," Jackie calls out as she rushes towards me. After seeing Caius, she quickly adds, "Aro wants you there too."

"Allow me to escort you," Caius says to me. _Escort me? Caius wants to escort me?_

"Ok," I say confused. I catch Ally's eyes and she wiggles her eyebrows mischievously. I roll my eyes and mouth the "shut up". Caius sees our little exchange and gives me a questioning look. I simply shrug as we enter the throne room. Aro stands up and rushes over to me. "How could you not tell us?" he says shocked.

"Tell you what?" I say worriedly. _This could be really bad. _I blurt out, "I didn't do it!"

"Didn't do what? I was talking about your birthday!" Aro says. "It was February 23rd! Why didn't you tell us about this momentous occasion? You were staying with Marcus when it occurred!"

"My family is not big on celebrating birthdays," I explain. "It never occurred to me to tell you guys about it. But if it makes you feel any better, you can wish me a 'Happy 10 Month Late Birthday'!"

"That won't do! We are going to hold a huge celebration!" Aro says.

"Please don't do that!" I say quickly. "But if you want to throw a party, make it small."

"Fine," Aro says. He dismisses everybody out of the room because he has a 'special party' to plan. Caius pulls me aside in the hall and says, "Why didn't you tell me when your birthday was?"

"I don't remember you telling me yours," I state.

"It's October 17th, but that isn't the point! Now I feel bad about not knowing your birthday," he complains.

"Don't feel bad. The only people who knew when my birthday was is- hey, where are you going?" I call out as Caius disappears down the hallway. _Well, at least that hasn't changed. But where is Caius going? _I was about to follow him, but Jane sees me and pulls me into the guard lounge. "I know you like Caius," she says.

"The sexual tension between the two of you is killing me," Jackie says emerging from the shadows with Ally close behind her.

"What is this? An intervention?" I ask.

"Kind of. We prefer to use the name 'Girl Talk'," Ally explains. "But admit it, you do like Caius."

"I do not! We are just close friends! That is all! This is 'Consey' all over again!" I groan.

"Don't be ridiculous," Jane says.

"Besides, your pet name with Caius is 'Caiussandra'," Jackie says as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Caiussandra? This is worse than I thought," I complain. "But listen up all of you; I'm only going to say this once. Caius and I are just friends. We always have been and always will be friends." With that, I walk out of the lounge. I head into my room and sit down on my bed. _Why does everyone seem to think Caius and I are in love? Even if I did like him, which I don't, why would he ever like me back? I'm sure there are vampires that are prettier than me. There are probably mortals prettier than me! Plus, I am sarcastic and stubborn. Those amazing qualities are sure to win any man. _A small knock on my door breaks me from my thoughts. Alec walks through the door and says, "Aro request your presence in the throne room. If I were you, I would be prepared for something to do with your birthday."

"Already?" I ask in disbelief.

"Casey, this is Aro we are talking about."

"Good point." I stroll down the halls with Alec and walk into the throne room. Caius glares at Alec and I when we walk in. I catch his eyes and shoot him a questioning look. He looks away and suddenly becomes very interested in his shoes. _Was that jealousy and embarrassment that I saw? From Caius? _I brush it off and focus on Aro who has begun to talk, "Now, since you have _very clearly _stated that you hate presents and parties, we all pitched in to get you one present." He holds out a black box tied with a red ribbon. When I open it up, I gasp. Inside is the Volturi crest necklace. It is made of gold with two red diamonds.

"This must have cost a fortune! I can't take this!" I exclaim handing it back. Aro pushes it back towards and says, "You would have gotten it anyway at your guard initiation ceremony. We decided to give it to you early." I allow Jane to help me clasp the necklace. _I'm actually a part of the Volturi. Wow, this feels oddly good. _

Before I can leave to go brag to all my friends about my new necklace, Caius stands up. "Now, I know you don't like presents, but I wanted to get you something. Happy 10 month late birthday!" he hands me an envelope. Inside, there are two plane tickets to Paris. _So that is where he went when I was talking._

"Paris!" I squeal with delight. "Paris, France?"

"Is there any other Paris?" he asks, obviously pleased with my reaction.

"Well, there is Las Vegas, Texas, Tennessee…"

"It's Paris, France," Caius says, interrupting my rambling.

"Yay!" I say hugging him. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Who is the second ticket for?"

"Well, I was, um, planning to, uh, accompany you."

"Okay," I say. I skip out of the throne room and back to my room. Jackie, Ally, Connor, and Logan all sit on my bed, waiting for me. "Hey, guys!"

"What is around your neck?" Logan asks.

"It's the Volturi crest. They gave it to me early as birthday present," I explain.

"Why do you even need one?" Jackie asks.

"I'm joining the guard in a few months," I say. "So, guess where I'm going?"

"Where?" Connor asks.

"Paris, France," I say holding up the tickets. All of them perk up and rush towards me.

"Where did you get those?"

"Who else is coming?"

"What are you doing there?"

"One, Caius gave them to me as a late birthday present. Two, Caius will be coming with me. And three, I have no idea what I will do there!" I say excitedly. Jackie and Ally exchange a look. "What was that look for?"

Jackie sighs and says, "You and Caius, alone in the 'City of Love'."

"Oh my god! Not this again!" I complain.

"Face it, Casey," Ally says. "Even though you 'don't love him', he sure loves you."

_Does Caius really love me? He has been acting differently lately. Maybe he does love me. No, we are just friends. But would Connor buy me tickets to Paris and accompany me too? I guess he would, if he had the money. _I shake those thoughts out of my head and smile. "Well, if Caius is 'in love with me', I better have some nice clothes packed! Now, I demand you guys to help me pack!"

* * *

**Aww, Caius got her tickets to Paris. As Jackie would put it: "Caiussandra is happening!" Don't forget to review! I really do love it! But seriously, 105 reviews! I didn't expect to make it past 20! That is really amazing guys. I can't believe so many people like this story. R&R!**


	36. Welcome to Paris

**You guys probably thought I died. Sorry it took so long to update, but my mom surprised me by taking my sister and I to Hersheypark! I also have two swim meets Saturday and Sunday (one is short-course and one is long-course). So I will meet you at the bottom!**

* * *

Chapter Thirty-Six

Welcome to Paris

I moan once again as the jet hits an area of turbulence. Even though I am now immortal, planes still make me nervous. Caius raises an eyebrow at me. I sigh and complain once more. "Why couldn't we just run to Paris?"

"Because that is very tiring. Plus, I already spent the money on the jet so you will have to suck it up," Caius says for the 39th time. "Besides, it's only a 2 hour flight, Casey."

"Two hours too long," I complain and I slump back into my seat. I finish the glass of blood and look out the window. _I wish I could still sleep. Maybe if I try really hard, I can fall asleep. _I close my eyes tightly and try to relax. Caius lets out a snort of laughter and I open my eyes to glare at him. "Is something funny?"

"What were you doing with your face? You looked absolutely ridiculous!" he laughs.

"I was trying really hard to sleep, but since you broke my concentration, I will no longer be able to do it," I state. Caius gives me an odd look, but remains silent. In about one minute, I get utterly bored. "Caius! I'm bored."

"What am I supposed to do?" he asks.

"Entertain me," I say. All of a sudden, a flash of brilliance descends on me. I hop out of my seat and rush over to a very worried looking Caius. "What do I have to do this time?" he asks.

"I'm going to teach you a handshake," I say. About five minutes later, I have taught Caius the fine art of "Pattycake". We sit on the floor, crisscross-apple-sauce, slapping our hands together at vampire speed.

_Pattycake, pattycake, baker's man  
Bake me a cake as fast as you can  
Roll it and pat it and mark it with a B  
And put it in the oven for Baby and me_

I burst out laughing and say, "I hope you know this is a game that parents teach their two year old babies?"

"What? You taught me a child's game?" Caius says outraged.

"Dude, calm down," I say. The look on Caius's face is priceless. It is a mix of anger and confusion. Apparently no one has ever called him 'dude' before. He takes a deep breath and asks, "What is a 'dude'?"

"It's just something you call someone," I explain. "Like brother or fella. All the hipsters say it."

"Hipsters?"

"Never mind."

"Hello, this is your captain speaking," a voice over the intercom says. "I would like all passengers into their seats. We will be touching down in Paris in about 10 minutes."

_Oh god, I hate when the plane lands. It is even worse than takeoff. _I seat in the seat next to Caius and clutch onto his sleeve for dear life. I don't let go of him until the pilot says the plane has safely landed. I slowly release my death grip on Caius and stand up. He looks a little flustered, but brushes it off. We gather our luggage and exit the plane.

* * *

After kissing the ground multiple times, Caius pulls me up and into the car. It is a long and silent drive to the hotel. I look out the window and marvel at the beautiful streets of Paris. _I can't believe that I am actually here! This is what I have been dreaming about since I was 13! _A cute guy waves to me and I give a flirty wave back. Caius scowls and looks away. _What is his problem? _The driver pulls up to the _Champs Elysees Plaza _and a bellhop comes to take our bags. _Hey, he's kind of cute. _I flash the man a smile and he blushes and quickly lowers his eyes. Caius grabs my hand and pulls me into the lobby. He goes up to the front desk and says, "Reservation for Volturi, please."

"Oh, the Prestige Suite," the lady says giving Caius a very seductive look. _What the heck? She is like 15 years older than him! Well, physically. _I shoot the lady a look and take the key from her hands. "Come on, honey. Let's go."

Caius says nothing until we are in the elevator. "Honey? Where did that come from?"

"I thought it was a good way to tell the lady 'back off you're like 20 years older than him'," I say. "But seriously, Caius? The Prestige Suite? We aren't even going to be sleeping."

"Then I guess I will cancel the dinner reservation at the _Jules Verne_ then…"

"You got us dinner reservations at the _Jules Verne_?" I ask in disbelief. "That is the most expensive restaurant in the Eiffel Tower!"

"I know," Caius says with a smile. The elevator opens to reveal a single door. I unlock the door and peer inside. The room is elegant, with a black and white color scheme. I rush to one of the couches and start bouncing up and down. "This room is awesome!"

"The luggage has already been brought up. Your room is to the left, mine is to the right," Caius says sitting down on one of the chairs. "So, what do you want to do?"

_What do I want to do? I want to see the Eiffel Tower, go to the Opera House, and visit the __Arc de Triomphe. Wait, I know what I want to do. _I hop up and grab my purse. "Caius, I want to go shopping."

"Crap."

* * *

"What about this purse?" I ask holding up a red Louis Vuitton purse. We have been in the store for 2 hours and so far, Caius has not been any help. "Why do you need a new purse? The one you have is perfectly fine," Caius groans.

Before I can answer, I man with inky black hair comes up behind me. "Because, sir. This is a Louis Vuitton purse. Owning one of these is every woman's dream."

"Thank you," I say giving Caius an 'I told you' look.

"Hi, my name is Magnus," the man says holding out his hand. I shake it amiably and say, "My name is Casey and this is Caius."

"Is this your first time in Paris?" Magnus asks.

"_Oui,_" I reply. Magnus and I start chatting. It turns out that he also works at _Jules Verne_ and loves photography. An idea pops into my mind. "Why don't you take some photos of me and Caius in front of the Eiffel Tower?" I suggest. "We have dinner reservation, but after dinner you can take some photos."

"That would be amazing!" Magnus says. "Here is my number. Call me so we can get some details."

"Okay!" I say cheerfully. I buy the red purse and leave the store with Caius hot on my trail. After we are a good distance away from the store, Caius blurts out, "I don't like him."

"Why not?" I ask.

"Did you see the way he was looking at you? It was inappropriate," he says.

"Caius, he is gay," I state.

"How do you know that?"

"One, I have a sixth sense that helps me spot gay people. Two, no guy works at Louis Vuitton, is good at photography, and is that hot without having some catch," I explain.

"Whatever," Caius mumbles. We stroll down the streets as I shop for a dress to wear to dinner in a few nights. We will probably just have a few drinks and I will probably order a desert. Though I still need blood, I have discovered that I can eat sweet things. I found out the hard way that vampires _can_ consume alcohol and they _can _get drunk. _I wonder where those pictures went…_

We stop in a few more stores before heading to some of the tourist destinations. It is 12 A.M. before we finally make it back to the hotel. I go to my bedroom and flop down on the bed. _I'm bored. I wonder if Caius is still up. _I creep towards his room and peek in. Caius is sitting in a chair reading. _Perfect. _Using my new telekinetic powers, I make all the pillows from his bed fly at his face. Caius, caught off guard, falls back in his chair. Unable to contain my laughter, I fall to the floor cracking up. The next thing I know, a pillow flies at my face. _Oh, it's on now. _

That night, I have the most epic pillow fight ever. We leave the suite filled with feathers and pillow fabric. Sure, it is probably going to cost a lot of money to get it fixed, but whatever. For once in his life, I think Caius Volturi actually had fun.

* * *

**So, do you like Magnus? I know I do. He is based off of Magnus Bane from the Mortal Instruments because Magnus Bane is amazing! But seriously, rate and review and follow and favorite! :)**


	37. That's why it's called the City of Love

**So, this is mainly a filler chapter. Nothing major is going to happen. Meet you at the bottom!**

* * *

_Chapter Thirty-Seven_

So that is why it's called the "City of Love"

Caius and I sit inside a small café as I finish up a chocolate milkshake. _This is amazing. I can eat all the sweets that I want and not gain any weight! It's like a teenage girl's dream! _I pop the cherry in my mouth as Caius smiles at me. "Why are you smiling?"

"You did it," he says. _Wow, way to be specific Caius. _

"Care to elaborate on that statement?"

"One, you haven't had Lucky Charms for about 3 months. Two, you left a hotel room completely _messy _and _disorganized_," Caius states.

"Oh my god! You're right!" I exclaim. "I haven't felt any strong urges to clean up or do anything perfectly! Caius, I think I have gotten over my OCD!"

"That would be understandable. When a human is changed into an immortal, most of the time they get over any conditions they had in their previous life," he states as if he was reading from a textbook.

"This is great!" I say jumping out of my seat. I quickly pay and run out of the café. Caius is hot on my trail. "Where are we going?"

"I don't know! I don't care!" I laugh. _I'm actually cured! I am free! _"Do you have any plans for us?"

"No, I actually don't," Caius says sheepishly.

"Great because I have an idea," I say running into an empty alley. I spread out my wings and grab Caius's stomach. He lets out a shocked cry as I push off the ground. I soar above the buildings and streets of Paris before landing on top of the Eiffel Tower. "It's okay. You can open your eyes now."

Caius mumbles, "My eyes were open. But Casey, this is completely stupid. For one, if we fall, we will still be very injured. Two, mortals can see us."

"I'm not an idiot, Caius. I am manipulating the people's mind so they can't see us. Plus, if one of us falls, there are these amazing things called wings that I have on my back," I point out.

"It is still not a good idea."

"You just hate that I'm right."

"That is not true!" Caius exclaims. I laugh and give him a playful shove. He starts to wobble before falling off. I scream and yell, "Caius!" When I get no response, I fly down as fast as I can I start checking the air for a falling vampire. When I see nothing, I zoom to the ground and check for Caius's body. I start sobbing and screaming Caius's name, attracting many odd stares from tourists. _Where is he? Did he die? Well, he can't die so that's good. But he is probably lying on the ground somewhere. Or he got stabbed by the metal bars. Or he… wait. He didn't. _I fly back up to the top of Eiffel Tower to find a perfectly fine looking Caius sitting at the top. He gives me a smirk and asks, "Where have you been?"

"Where have I been?" I scream. "I have been searching the sky, tower, and ground for your mangled body! You gave me a heart attack! Don't you ever do that again!"

"Are you crying?" he asks wiping away a tear. "I am flattered that you are crying for me, but vampires aren't supposed to be able to cry."

"How would you know?" I say with a smile. "I thought you said 'men don't cry'."

"And you are back to normal," he says with a smile.

"Caius, I thought you learned something by now," I say with a smirk. I grab his waist again and zoom down to the street and into another alley. "I'm never normal."

* * *

I stare at myself in the mirror. My blonde hair is piled on top of my head in a messy bun. I am wearing a simple black dress with black high heels and gold hoop earrings. My makeup is fairly simple with the exception of the black eyeliner that goes around my entire eye. I grab a black fur vest and go to meet Caius in the living room. He is dressed in a black suit with a red tie. His mouth opens slightly as I walk into the room. "You look really, um, extremely, uh beautiful."

"Why thank you, Caius. You don't look horrendous yourself," I say with a smile. He rolls his eyes and escorts me down to the lobby. I see the receptionist giving Caius a flirtatious look. I give her a 'back off and do your job' look before walking out of the door. A limo is waiting out front for us and, being the gentleman he is, Caius opens the door for me as I slide in. He shuts the door and takes a seat next to me. I turn to him and say, "A limo. Are you serious?"

"Hey, just trying to make the experience memorable," he shrugs. The limo pulls up to the Eiffel Tower and we make our way up to the _Jules Verne. _Caius walks up to the host and says, "Reservation for Volturi."

"Right this way," he says motioning for Caius and me to follow him. He seats us at a small table by the window. I look out and see the shining lights of Paris. The host smiles and says, "Beautiful isn't it?"

"Very beautiful," I say tearing my gaze away from the window. When the waiter comes to take our order, I simply ask for a bottle of wine to share and a slice of chocolate cake. The waiter gives us a questioning look before returning to the kitchen. I turn to Caius and ask, "So, what is your favorite song?"

"What does that have to do with anything?" he asks confused.

"I'm sorry for trying to start a conversation," I say.

"A conversation?"

"Yes, it is an informal oral communication between people."

"I know what a conversation is," Caius says rolling his eyes. After a moment of silence he asks, "Was that a dictionary definition?"

"Yes it was," I say.

"Did you memorize the dictionary?" Caius asks raising an eyebrow.

"Maybe…"

"Are you serious?"

"Don't judge me! I got really bored one day!"

"Obviously," Caius drawls. I laugh as my chocolate cake and drink is brought to the table. I dig into the cake as Caius calmly takes a sip of wine. Before he can comment on my manners, Magnus comes up to our table and asks, "Do you still wish for me to take the pictures after dinner?"

"Totally!" I say.

"Great! After I finish serving that table over there, I am done. While you finish up eating, I can run to my car and get my equipment. Does that sound okay?"

"Sounds great!" I say with a smile. He returns the smile and heads back over to his table. Caius and I chat for a little bit longer before asking for our check. We walk outside and look for Magnus. We find him quickly and make our way over to him. We chat for a bit before he tells us to go stand in front of the Eiffel Tower.

The night is perfect for taking photos. It isn't cold, not like it would matter, and there isn't any breeze. There is a bright full moon surrounded by millions of stars in the background of all the photos. Caius and I pose in many different positions as Magnus shouts random orders at us.

"_Bon! Très bon! Maintenant donnez-moi chat fèroce!_"

Caius whispers to me, "Did he just ask us to be angry cats?"

"I believe he asked us to be ferocious cats," I say as I act like a cat. Caius gives me a weird look, but doesn't say anything.

"Casey, that was great! Caius, you need to get more into it," Magnus says as the camera flashes. "Now, kiss!"

Without giving it a second thought, I pull Caius into kiss. At first, his eyes are open and wide with shock, but he eventually closes them and relaxes. By no means is the kiss passionate. There is no tongue or anything like that. It is just a simple kiss. We break apart at the same time and Caius stares at me shocked. _Oh god. What did I just do? I kissed Caius! Just play it cool. _I put on a fake smirk and say, "What? Never kissed a girl before?"

"I most certainly have kissed girls before!" Caius says defending himself. Magnus struts over with a smile on his face. "That was wonderful guys! You two are both so photogenic!"

"Thank you, Magnus," I say. "How much do we owe you?"

"You don't owe me a thing."

"I insist on giving you something," I say while pulling my wallet out.

"How about this, you let me use your photos on my business cards," he says.

"Alright," I agree. I give Magnus the Volturi's address so he can send the pictures to us. Caius leads me into the limo before I get to say goodbye to Magnus. We sit in silence on the way back to the hotel, both of us suddenly becoming interested in our shoes. When we get back to our room, we quickly pack up our bags and head back into the limo.

_Say something, Casey! You are acting like a fool! It's not like that kiss meant anything! Right? No, it didn't. It was just for a picture. You have kissed Connor for many pictures before so why is this one so different? Because Caius isn't Connor. _I sigh and run my hands through my hair. Coincidentally, Caius is doing the same thing. _Creepy. _The limo pulls up to the jet and, as usual, Caius opens my door and helps me out. _Well, at least one thing hasn't changed. _We make our way up the stairs and into the jet. In silence, of course.

_This is going to be a long flight._

* * *

***casual whistling* Oh, did I forget to mention that they were going to kiss? My bad. Sorry it took so long to post this chapter, I wanted to make it just right. I know you probably have a lot to say so review/PM me with any of your thoughts!**


	38. He loves me, he loves me not

Chapter Thirty-Eight

He loves me, he loves me not

The plane ride back was the longest two hours of my life. Caius remained silent the entire time, even when I tried to make conversation.

"_So, do you like to read?"_

"_How about movies? Do you like to watch movies?"_

"_If a book series became popular, would you read the book or watch the movie first?"_

I was met with silence for every question. Eventually, I just gave up and put my headphones in, blasting ACDC. Currently, I am unpacking my bags in my room, still blasting 90s rock music. A hear a small knock on my door. "Come in!" I scream over the music. Jane steps in with a sympathetic look on her face. "What happened?"

I break down and tell her everything. Even the kiss. _Why is this affecting me so much? I don't like Caius! Oh my god, I like Caius. I like Caius! _I look at Jane with wide eyes. "I like Caius."

"As in like Caius or **like** like Caius?"

"As in **like **like Caius."

Jane squeals and starts jumping up and down like a little girl. She starts dragging me towards the door with all of her strength. "Come on! We need to go tell him!"

"What?" I say stopping dead in my tracks. "We are **not **telling Caius!"

"Why not?" she asks obviously confused.

"Because he doesn't love me back!" I yell. _Love? Did I just say love? _

Jane stares into my eyes and says, "You love him. Oh girly, come here."

She opens up her arms and I sob. She rubs soothing circle in my back and mutters random supporting nonsense into my ears. She pulls away abruptly and exclaims, "Crap!"

"What?" I say suddenly worried.

"Aro sent me here to bring you to the throne room!" she says rushing me out of my room. We speed through the halls as fast as possible, completely disheveling our hair and clothes. We speed into the throne room, looking like a complete mess, and stop in front of Aro. He raises an eyebrow, but says nothing. It is only then that I realize how bad I look. My hair, though perfectly shiny and golden, is a complete mess. My black tank top is slipping down my shoulder and my makeup is ruined. I give the Volturi a "don't ask" look. Aro seems to get the message and begins to speak, "As you probably noticed, your friends are not here."

_Oh, crap. I didn't notice that! I feel like a bad friend. _I realize that Aro is still talking so I focus my attention back to him.

"They told me to read this note," he says pulling out a folded loose-leaf piece of paper. "'Dearest Cassandra, knowing you, you probably didn't notice our absence. Well, we had to leave before you got back from Paris because a tragic accident happened. Ally's dad got into a car accident and is now in the hospital in a coma. By no means do you have to come immediately, but Ally is a wreck. I hope you had an enjoyable time in Paris with you-know-who. And, no, I do not mean Voldemort. Your lovely friend, Jackie. P.S. Get some.'"

I snort with laughter when I hear Aro say "get some". I manage to calm down to ask, "Is that all?"

"No, it seems Jacqueline left some sort of symbol. It is a colon and then parentheses," he says holding up the piece of paper. I see the winky face and explain, "That is a winky face. It's a kind of smiley face that you can do when you are texting."

"Texting?" Aro asks very interested.

"Well, you first need to get a cell phone with a data plan. Then, you can give you friends your phone number. If they have a phone, you can talk to them from basically anywhere in the world."

"Demetri! Go buy some of these 'cell phones' for the entire guard!" Aro says. "Get the best phone you can!"

I begin to walk out of the throne room, but Aro has other ideas. "Miss Casey! I need your number so we can text!"

I reluctantly jot down my number and exit the throne room. I go back into my room to process all of the new information. _I can't believe got into an accident and is now in a coma. I need to go visit him. No, you need to start severing your ties from mortals. Since you are now apart of the Volturi, you must focus on your coven. But can I really say goodbye to all of my friends? _ More confused than ever, I freshen up and go wander the hallways. I hear Aro's voice echo down the hall. Not wanting to have to explain any texting techniques, I fly up to one of the rafters and hide. To my surprise, Aro is not alone. Marcus and Caius walk beside him. Marcus looks up and spots me hiding. He gives me a look, but does not say anything.

"Brother," Aro says to Caius. "Marcus has seen the bonds I have read your thoughts. Your feelings for the girl are quite obvious."

"I do not love her!" Caius shouts. He calms down and a look of worry crosses over his face. "I do love her, don't I?"

"Don't ask me, brother," Marcus says. "I can't tell you how you feel."

"What do I do?" Caius groans.

"It's simple. Tell Casey that you love her," Aro says. _Did he just say my name? They have to be talking about a different Casey._

"I can't! I don't know what girls like her like! She is stubborn and sarcastic, but also compassionate and funny. How did you guys do it?" Caius asks his brothers desperately.

Marcus is the first to respond. A distant expression is on his face as he says, "I took Didyme on a walk through the gardens. We talked normally for a while before I eventually just stated 'I love you'. Didyme said she loved me too, and just like that, we were in love."

"I wrote Sulpicia a poem. She was still mortal when I met her. I can remember the poem so clearly. It went like this: _The shine of her mahogany hair/ the playful spark in her blue eyes/ when I talk I know she cares/ I want to give her everything money can buy/ she makes me smile/ she makes me cry/ I can't wait to walk down the aisle/ I can't wait to call Sulpicia mine_."

"That poem sucks," Caius states. "Mine and cry don't rhyme."

"It is a great poem!" Aro says defensively. "The point is it worked."

"But I can't write Casey a poem! She isn't that kind of girl!" Caius says.

"You must find the courage to tell her how you truly feel," Marcus says.

"But what is she doesn't love me back," Caius whispers.

"That is a risk you must be willing to take," Aro says. They go into a nearby room, bickering about how "great" Aro's poem was. I fly back down to the ground and rush into my room.

_Well, at least I know that Caius loves me back. Obviously, he will not be confessing his feelings anytime soon. I guess I will be the first the say something. As always. But how should I do it? I got it!_

* * *

**So, I am currently on vacation so I won't be able to type much. But, I hope y'all really like it! I'm going to do a little shoutout. If you are an awesome reader, you should go follow my Instagram account! It is just_some_fandom_girls! Well, I got my second piercing! Yeah, it only took 6 months to convince my mom, but it's okay! So, have a nice day! Feel free to contact me by PM!**


	39. I'd Lie

Chapter Thirty-Nine

I'd Lie

I take a deep breath in the mirror and slip into a playful blue dress. It goes down to my knees and has a slim rope belt. I go up to Athenodora and Sulpicia's tower and knock on the door. Sully swings open the door and rudely asks, "What do you want?" Realizing it is me; she quickly apologizes and leads me inside. "Oh, I'm sorry. I thought you were Caius. He has been stopping by the tower often and it's starting to get annoying."

"Do you know why he was stopping by?" I ask. Before she can answer, someone knocks very loudly on the door. "Sulpicia! I know you are in there!" Caius shouts. "You can't ignore me forever!"

"Well, we can always find out," she calls back. Athenodora rushes into the room and asks, "Caius again?"

"Who else?" Sully laughs. I roll my eyes and with a flick of my wrist, I open the door. Caius comes storming in and starts to say, "This is not a laughing matter. I need your help. You guys know her better than most people here."

"Know who better than most people here?" I ask innocently. Caius's eyes widen and quickly say, "Nobody."

"But it seemed like a very important vampire since you are bothering Sully and Dora so much," I say trying to coax it out of him.

"It's nobody," he insists.

"Okay, whatever you say," I sing. "Now, Caius, I believe I was talking with Sully and Dora, so if you could just skootch your boot on out of here…"

We push Caius out of the room and shut the door. We make our way up to the secret room to talk in complete privacy. Sully turns to me and says, "Now, what do you need?"

"I love Caius," I start off. Before I can say any other words, both women begin to squeal and jump up and down like schoolgirls.

"I knew it!" Sully exclaims.

"We are going to be sisters!" Dora says excitedly. "Wait, you know he loves you to, right?"

"Of course," I say. "But seriously, I need to know a few things."

"Okay, shoot."

"Whose eyes did he have?"

"Father's, they were bright blue."

"Can he play any instruments?"

"He just learned how to play guitar," Dora burst out. She quickly covers her mouth and says quickly, "Damn it! He was going to surprise you!"

"Well, too late now. If he tries to play me a song, I will act surprised," I say sitting up.

"Where are you going?" Sully cries out.

"To confess my love!" I call back. "And trust me; it's going to be much better than that stupid poem Aro wrote you!"

"I hope so!" Dora laughs as Sully scowls.

I sit outside the Guard Lounge surrounded by my vampire friends. I start to strum my guitar and sing my newest song.

_I don't think that passenger seat_

_Has ever looked this good to me_

_He tells me about his night_

_And I count the colors in his eyes_

_He'll never fall in love he swears_

_As he runs his fingers through his hair_

_I'm laughing 'cause I hope he's wrong_

_And I don't think it ever crossed his mind_

_He tells a joke I fake a smile_

_But I know all his favorite songs_

_And I could tell you his favorite colors green_

_He loves to argue_

_Born on the seventeenth_

_His sister's beautiful_

_He has his father's eyes_

_And if you asked me if I love_

_I'd lie_

I stand up and start to wander through the hallways at human speed. The guard follows me as I skip through the halls singing.

_He looks around the room_

_Innocently overlooks the truth _

_Shouldn't a light go on? _

_Doesn't he know that _

_I've him memorized for so long_

_He sees everything black and white_

_Never let nobody see him cry_

_I don't let nobody see me wishin' he was mine_

By now, Sully and Dora have left their tower and have joined our parade. We burst through the doors of the throne room where Aro, Caius, and Marcus sit on their thrones. We begin to dance around the floor as I start to sing the chorus.

_And I could tell you his favorite colors green_

_He loves to argue_

_Born on the seventeenth_

_His sister's beautiful_

_He has his father's eyes_

_And if you asked me if I love_

_I'd lie_

I look directly into Caius's eyes and sing:

_He stands there _

_Then walks away_

_My god, if I could only say_

_I'm holding every breath for you_

As I continue to sing, I pass the guitar over to Caius. He looks at me dumbfounded by starts to strum.

_He'd never tell you_

_But he can play guitar_

_I think he can see through_

_Everything but my heart_

_First thought when I wake up_

_Is 'My god, he's beautiful'_

_So I put on my makeup_

_And pray for a miracle_

I take back the guitar and finish up the song.

_Yes, I could tell you his favorite colors green_

_He loves to argue_

_Oh, and it kills me_

_His sister's beautiful_

_He has his father's eyes_

_And if you asked me if I love him_

_If you asked me if I love him_

_I'd lie_

Caius stares at me with wide eyes. Everyone is on the edge of their seats, waiting to see what he would say. Finally, he manages to blurt out, "Was that song about me?"

I roll my eyes and reply, "No, it was about my other lover who perfectly fits that song."

"Well, it's good to know that she still has her personality," Aro mutters to Marcus. I send Aro a death glare before Caius speaks up again. "Do you really feel that way about me?"

By now, everyone in the room is ready to strangle Caius for his ignorance. I sigh and say, "Nope. Not one bit."

He looks defeated and slumps down into his throne. I roll my eyes and grab his hands. I pull him into the gardens. The red roses sparkle in the light of the full moon. I look into his eyes and begin to speak, "Caius, I don't feel that way about you at all. Over time, I have gone from hating you to loving you more than words can say. That song can barely even describe my feelings for you. I love you, Caius."

I grab his face and pull him into a deep kiss. He is startled at first, but soon eases into the kiss. Our lips move perfectly together he pulls away and starts to speak, "Casey, I hated you since the moment I laid eyes on you. You had so many powers that I didn't have. I was jealous. When I found out you were to be staying with me, I got pissed. After that night in your bedroom, I realized just how much crap you went through. That night, at the ball, that is when I realized I loved you. But, being the proud person I am, refused to admit I loved a mortal. But when you disappeared on Midsummer's Night, everyone thought you were dead. That you had sacrificed your life for us. I refused to believe it. I sent search parties everywhere, but none were successful. When you returned, I was overjoyed, but also worried. I thought you hated me. I thought that if I took you to Paris, you would forgive my cruelness and fall in love with me. After you did not confess your love, I became worried. Maybe she doesn't love me. Maybe I'm just making a fool of myself. But now I know that I was just being stupid."

"Wow, way to make my declaration of love look like crap," I mutter under my breath. Caius laughs and says, "You wrote me a freaking song!"

"Oh, right. I did," I smirk pulling Caius in for another kiss. He ducks out of the way quickly and I pout. "No fair!"

"If you want a kiss, you will have to catch me," he says speeding away.

"I don't run," I laugh and begin to walk in the direction that Caius ran off.

* * *

"What if he doesn't like me?"

"My dad will love you, Caius."

"But what if he doesn't?"

"He will," I say while packing up my bag for Forks. "He will like you better than Edward at least."

Currently, I am in my room, packing up my bag for Forks. I plan to visit Mr. Karbur in the hospital and tell my friends all about my declaration of love. I also want Charlie to meet Caius. I am secretly planning to tell Charlie about vampires, but I have to see if I can time it correctly. Caius is here to "help me back", but I think he is just here to complain.

"What is your dad's favorite color?"

"I think it is green. Hey, you have something in common already."

"But what is he doesn't like me?"

"Would you shut up?" I scream causing my hair to burst into flames.

"Okay," Caius says holding up his hands as if he is surrendering. "Don't set your incredibly handsome mate on fire."

"Where? I don't see him anywhere?" I ask looking around. Caius shoves me into my bag. It topples over and spills everywhere. I put my hand on my hips and point to the mess he made. "Clean that up."

"But-"

"No 'buts'. You clean that mess up, right now," I glare. Caius quickly picks up the clothes and plops them onto the bed.

"Now, fold them back up and put them in my suitcase."

"Casey," Caius whines. He starts to poorly fold them back up and sloppily set them back in the suitcase. Eventually, I can't take it anymore. I rush up and start refolding all of the clothes.

"What are you doing?" Caius asks.

"Refolding," I answer while setting my favorite black skinny jeans into the suitcase.

"Why?"

"Because you suck," I say bluntly.

"I do not!" Caius exclaims.

"Yes you do!" I yell back.

"I don't!"

"Do!"

"Don't!"

"Do!"

Before Caius can say "Don't", I shove a pillow into his face. He spits out feathers and throws it back at my face. We have another epic pillow fight before plopping down on the bed. We chat for ours before I get up and continue to pack.

_I could get used to this._

* * *

**Yay! They finally confessed their love! How do you think her friends will react? How do you think Charlie will react? How do you think the Cullens will react? Yep, Casey visits the Cullens in the next chapter! Do you guys want to do Question of the Days? **

**Well, the qotd: Do you play any sports? Yes, fangirling does count as a sport :)**

**But, I'm a swimmer. Go SPY and BHST!**


	40. So, how is it going?

Chapter Forty

So, how's it going?

I pull up into Charlie's driveway with a nervous Caius sitting in the passenger seat. He turns to me and for the 394th time asks, "What if he doesn't like me?"

"That is the 394th time you asked me that! I exclaim. "If you ask me that one more time, I swear that I will rip of your head then staple it to your butt!"

Caius's eyes widen and he grabs his head and, luckily, shuts up. I knock on the door and listen to Charlie's footsteps approach the door. He opens the door and looks at us confused. "Do I know you?"

"Wow, Charlie. You are getting old if you can't recognize your own daughter," I say rolling my eyes. Behind me, I see Caius tense up. I grab his hand and turn back to Charlie. "Can we come in?"

He eyeballs Caius before nodding and opening the door wider. We step inside and make our way to the living room. Charlie sits across from us and asks, "Are you going to introduce me to your _friend_?"

Before I can say anything, Caius blurts out, "Hello, sir. My name is Caius Volturi and I'm completely in love with your daughter."

Charlie and I both give him confused looks. _Way to make a good first impression. _Hesitantly, I ask, "Can we come in?"

"As long as you tell me everything," Charlie says letting us in. We sit down on the old couch. _I can't believe I actually miss this place. All my life I wanted to leave this boring town and do something great. Now, all I want to do is stay here with all my friends forever. _I take a deep breath and say, "This may come as a shock, but…I'm a vampire."

"Casey!" Caius exclaims standing up.

"Caius!" I say mimicking his voice, which earns me a laugh from Charlie.

"You just told him!"

"No dip, Sherlock. But, being the future queen of the entire vampire race, I'm pretty sure it's okay. Well, I'm hopefully going to be your queen."

"Of course you are, but that's not the point! It's against the law!"

"Um, I hate to interrupt this little fight but can someone please fill me in," Charlie pipes up. Much to Caius's displeasure, I tell Charlie everything. And I mean _everything. _After I finish the story, both Caius and I anxiously wait for Charlie's reaction. After a deep breath he stands up and says, "I'm hungry. I'm going to go get a sandwich."

_Okay, not exactly expecting that kind of reaction. _Apparently, neither was Caius. "But, sir, you don't have any questions?" Caius says in complete disbelief.

"Not really. Casey did a pretty good job explaining," Charlie says reaching for a slice of pizza. "And you can call me Charlie. Everyone else does."

"And, sir, I mean Charlie, you don't have any objections to your daughter and I courting?" he asks hesitantly. I snort with laughter at the word "courting". _Way to be old-fashioned Caius. _

"Nope. You seem like a very respectable young man. Plus, my daughter seems to be very happy and much more mature. As long as she is happy, I am happy."

"Hello. Still in the room," I perk up. "Oh, and Caius, I told you so."

He scowls at me and I stick my tongue out. Charlie clears his throat awkwardly and takes a sip of his beer. I quietly whisper to Caius, "Can I have a moment alone with my dad?"

"Of course," he says. Before he leaves, he kisses my head. I turn back to Charlie and give him a huge hug. "I will miss you so much."

"Don't be like that, Casey," Charlie says rubbing circles into my back. "It will be okay."

"No, it won't. I'm going to watch everyone I love grow old and die. I won't be able to attend any of their funerals because I won't age. Soon, the only people I will have left from my human life are the Cullens. And God knows how well we get along."

Charlie gives a forced chuckle and continues to hug me. "Don't you have vampire friends in Italy?"

"Yes, but that doesn't mean I won't miss them," I cry. _Sometimes I wish I was like normal vampires that can't cry. _"Dad, what should I do?"

Charlie looks at me surprised. I have never called him dad. Not even when I was meeting him for the first time at age 10. He takes a deep breath and says, "Go to the hospital and say goodbye to Mr. Karbur. Your friends are most commonly seen in the cafeteria."

"I will miss you, dad."

"I'll miss you too, CC," Charlie says using my old nickname. A new round of tears comes spilling through my red eyes. We remain in our embrace for a long time before Charlie kisses me on the head and says goodbye to me for the last time.

* * *

"Go check into the hotel. After I finish at the hospital, we can go to the Cullen's to see if they need any help with the newborns," I tell Caius. While on the plane ride into Seattle, I remembered why I was sent to Volterra in the first place. Since the Cullen's have not notified me that the newborn army was defeated, I am assuming that they are still fighting. With my newborn strength and Caius's experience, we could be a great edition to the team.

I pull up to the hotel and Caius climbs out. Before I pull away, he calls out, "Call me if you need anything." Of course, Caius can't operate the IPhone that Aro bought for the entire Volturi, but it's the thought that counts. I park the car and step into the hospital. The receptionist is, surprisingly, a girl from my graduating class. Without looking up, she says, "Welcome to the Forks Medical Center. How may I help you?"

"I'm here to see Mr. Karbur," I say.

The girl looks up at me in surprise. "Hello, Casey. It's been awhile, hasn't it?"

"Yes, it has," I say, feeling bad that I can't remember her name. _Why can't you wear a nametag like everyone else in this place?_ She leads me down a hallway before stopping in front of a door that reads "Room 723". She opens the door and I step inside.

Though I had prepared myself for the sight, I still am shocked as I enter the room. Mr. Karbur lies perfectly still on the bed with his eyes closed and a peaceful expression on his face. The door closes and I am left alone with him. I kneel down to his bedside and begin to talk. "I don't really know if you can hear me, but here goes nothing. Mr. Karbur, you have always been like a second dad to me. As cheesy as that may sound, it's true. Whenever I came over to your house unexpectedly, you would always welcome me in like I was your own daughter. I remember when I was 16 and Jonathan had just dumped me for the school slut, and I came over to your house, looking like I complete wreck, you didn't ask questions. You simply sent me upstairs to Ally and let me spend the night. I really need you to get better. Ally needs you."

I don't know when I started crying or when Jackie, Ally, Connor and Logan came into the room, but we sit there, hugging each other for the longest time. All of thinking one thought. _Someday this will be Jackie's dad and Connor's mom. Someday it will be Logan dying. And Casey will have to watch us all die as she never gets any older. _When we finally let go, I say, "Well, hello there. Not exactly the way I wanted to say hello to you guys, but it's okay. I was actually planning on serenading you in the cafeteria, but I guess the song will still work."

I pull out my phone and search on YouTube for the instrumental part. Once I find it, I take a deep breath and sing.

_You've got a friend in me  
You've got a friend in me  
When the road looks rough ahead  
And you're miles and miles from your nice warm bed  
You just remember what your old pal said  
Boy you've got a friend in me  
Yeah you've got a friend in me_

_You've got a friend in me_  
_You've got a friend in me_  
_You got troubles and I got 'em too_  
_There isn't anything I wouldn't do for you_  
_We stick together, we can see it through_  
_'Cause you've got a friend in me_  
_You've got a friend in me_

_Some other folks might be a little bit smarter than I am  
Bigger and stronger too  
Maybe  
But none of them  
Will ever love you the way I do  
It's me and you boy_

_And as the years go by_  
_Our friendship will never die_  
_You're gonna see it's our destiny_  
_You've got a friend in me_  
_You've got a friend in me_  
_You've got a friend in me_

Unable to hold back tears, I start to cry again. "I'm going to miss you guys so much. I promise to visit whenever I can!"

Trying to lighten the mood, Jackie jokes, "Why are you so upset? We are the ones that are going to get wrinkly while you stay young and beautiful forever."

Everyone gives a feeble chuckle. Knowing that if I stay any longer, I won't be able to ever leave, I wave goodbye and walk out of the hospital. Before I leave, I call out, "By the way, Caius and I confessed our love for each other and our now a couple."

* * *

Just like Caius promised, he was waiting at the end of the Cullen's long driveway. I park to car and speed up the driveway. I knock on the door and wait for it to open. I put on a pair of dark sunglasses to cover my red eyes. The door swings open to reveal a surprised Carlisle. "Casey! And Caius! This is a surprise! Please come in!"

Caius and I both enter the house and take a seat on the couch as Carlisle goes to fetch the others. No less than a second later, the entire Cullen clan, minus Bella, comes bursting into the room. Edward is the first to speak. "Casey? What are you doing here? Even though Bella has incredible control as a newborn, it is still not safe for you to be here."

"Is she tame enough to change a human being within 3 minutes of being born?" I ask innocently, remembering Lucie.

"No. That would take remarkable strength. Far more strength then any newborn has," Jasper says.

"Well, then I must be pretty strong," I say lowering my sunglasses. All of the Cullens stare at my red eyes. "I'm quite surprised you didn't pick up my scent. You guys really need to be more observant."

"How did this happen?" Esme asks worriedly. I sigh and explain the entire story once more.

"So really, you guys did not protect me at all by sending me to Volterra," I say. Just then, my dear sister comes bursting into the room.

"Edward, I have finally ma- Casey? Is that you?"

"Yeah, it's me," I say. We both stare at each other for a moment before hugging. "I missed you, Bells."

"I missed you too, Casey. Not to be rude, but why are you here?" Bella says. I quickly summarize my stay in Volterra, promising to add more details later. This time, I add on and say, "Since I am a newborn with incredible gifts and strength, I was wondering if I could help you fight the newborns."

"Casey, the newborns have been eradicated for months now," Carlisle says slowly. _Who uses the word eradicated? Wait, what?_

"The newborns were defeated! Why didn't anyone tell me?" I exclaim angrily.

"Edward sent you a letter," Bella says. "But you said you wanted to finish up your schooling in Volterra."

"Schooling? I wasn't taking any classes. And I never received this letter," I say. I look around the room at the Cullen's faces. Most of them have looks of utter confusion. Except one. Edward does look confused, but thanks to my "enhancements", I can tell he is lying. "You son of a bitch! You never sent me a letter! You dirty liar!"

"Thanks," Caius says sarcastically.

I quickly add, "Don't worry. I do love the way it turned out. But, Edward Cullen, you better have a pretty damn good reason why you lied to me! And don't try lying, I can tell when a person is lying."

He takes a deep breath and explains. "I never liked your behavior. I thought it was rebellious and stupid. That feeling has not changed. After the newborns were destroyed, I thought it was best that you stay away from Forks and Bella for a while."

"You kept me locked up in Volterra because you don't like my personality!" I screech. My entire body is covered in flames. I take a deep breath and extinguish the fire before I continue speaking. "Well, you are lucky that I don't have you executed right here for lying, but that would kill Bella and your family." I look at the rest of the distraught Cullens and say, "You decide what to do with him."

With that, I storm out of the house and into the car. Caius follows without a word. I quickly book tickets for the quickest flight out of Forks and back to Volterra. While on the way to the airport, Caius finally speaks up. "Do you regret the Cullen boy not telling you the truth?"

I know what Caius is truly asking. _Do you regret falling in love with me? _Before I can answer, Caius begins to ramble. "I mean, you're beautiful. You had your whole ahead of you. You could have become famous; have millions of guys dangling from your fingertips. Yet, you choose me. The one person who hated you with passion. Of course I don't hate you anymore, but I did! Tell me why you chose me!"

"Well, where do I start? How about I start with looks. Even when I hated you, I thought you were beautiful, and I still do. Your red eyes are like my own personal windows to your soul. Your pale skin is absolutely flawless. Your blonde hair is like a beam of sunlight, plus it makes it easier to find you in a crowd. Now, let's move onto personality. You're mean, cruel, and annoying. But that is what I love about you. You have the Caius that everyone sees, cold and unforgiving; then you have the Caius that only I get to see. And this Caius is a trickster, someone who will listen to my rants, someone who does have emotions. But most importantly, someone who isn't perfect. I hate perfection. My need for perfection ruined 10 years of my life. I love that we argue and tease each other. Do you remember our first day together? When I said that 'happily ever after is the biggest load of crap that ever existed'? Of course you do, you're a vampire. I still believe that. We did not find happily ever after, and I doubt we ever will. But that is what I love about our relationship. We will never be a 'perfect couple'. But that is why I chose you instead of a silly mortal boy. That is why I love you."

Caius stares at me in shock before asking, "Is all of that true?"

I pull over to the side of the road quickly, causing Caius to whack his head. "Really?" I ask. "Really?"

"Relax, I believe you," Caius laughs. "I just wanted to see how you would react."

"Why do I love you again?"

"I seem to recall you saying something along the lines of 'Caius, you are the bravest, strongest, handsomest vampire in the world. I don't know what I would do without you,'" Caius says doing a bad impersonation of my voice.

I roll my eyes and pull the car back onto the road. "I don't exactly recall saying that. Maybe I shouldn't tell you why I love you anymore. It will only make your ego even bigger."

"I do not have a big ego!"

"Do too!"

"I do not!"

"Do too!"

"I do not!"

_This is going to be a long car ride._

* * *

**Sorry for the late update. I was having writer's block. I knew exactly what I wanted to write, but I couldn't put it into words. So, I think this chapter turned out pretty good. Let me know what you guys think by reviewing or PMing me.**

**Just a little side note, I have a new fictional character OBESSION! It's Tom Riddle from Harry Potter. I read pop-pop-bananas story "Rewind" and I am now in love! That is why I chose the room number 723. Seven is Tom Riddle's favorite number and 23 is my favorite number. **


	41. Life Goes On

Chapter Forty-One

Life Goes On

After my trip back home, life went on. Days turned into months and those months turned into years. I slowly lost touch with most of my friends, but Jackie, Ally, Connor, and Logan wrote every week. According to their letters, everything was going great. Jackie is studying to be a doctor, Ally is working as an artist, Connor works at the Seattle newspaper, and Logan is a police officer. Strangely, they never send me any pictures. I asked Ally about it once but she just said that she didn't want me to see their old faces. I finish writing my letter to Charlie and go onto the bed.

After two years of dating, Caius finally invited me to live with him in his room. I remember the moment quite clearly…

"_Hey Caius," I sing._

"_What do you want?" he says looking up from his papers._

"_How do you know that I want something?" I ask innocently. Caius raises an eyebrow and I sigh. "Fine. Well, we have been dating for two years now. And don't get me wrong, I love my room, but I was wondering if I could room with you?"_

"_What?" he asks shocked._

"_Don't worry! I already moved all of my things into your room! Now all you need to do is invite me to room with you!"_

_Caius clears his throat awkwardly and asks, "Um, Casey, would you like to, err, move in with me?"_

"_Why I would love to, Caius!" I say. And with that I skip out of the room._

I smile at the memory. I slide my hand under Caius's pillow and rest my head down, taking in his scent. My hand hits something hard. I lift up the pillow to find a small box. My curiosity gets the best of me and I open the box. I gasp when I see a glittering engagement ring. I quickly snap the box closed, pinch myself, and then flip it back open. I squeal in delight when the ring is still there gleaming at me. Sadly, I flipped the box open too quickly and the top goes flying off and hits the mirror. The mirror shatters into a million pieces.

"Casey? What are you doing in there?" Caius calls.

"Nothing dear," I call back. _Crap. Crap. Crap. _ Caius enters the room and raises an eyebrow at the broken mirror. I try to hide the broken ring bow behind me while Caius examines the mess. "Well, dear. Your idea of 'nothing' is obviously different than mine. Now help clean this up."

I stand in front of the bed, trying to hide the ring box. While I try to devise a way to fix the box and shove it back under the bed without Caius noticing, my lovely mate finds the broken top to the box. "What is this?" he asks nervously.

"Um, that is what destroyed the mirror," I say innocently.

"Where did you find this?" he asks, becoming very worried.

"Around," I say absently hoping to avoid the obvious question. After a stern look from Caius, I sigh and admit, "After I finished writing my letter to my friends, I _may _have plopped down on your side of the bed and_ possibly_ found the box under the pillow. I_ accidentally _ flipped it open and _ accidentally _saw the ring. Not believing my eyes, I _could have _shut the lid and quickly flung it back open. Well, I _may _have opened it too fast and the lid _may _have gone flying off. But, hey, that is just my theory."

If vampires could blush, Caius would be tomato red. "And do you, um, know what this is?"

"I'm not an idiot, Caius. I have seen engagement rings before," I say rolling my eyes.

Caius takes the ring out of the box and gets down on one knee. "Well, this isn't exactly how I wanted to ask you, but given the situation, and the fact that you will probably bug me about it if I wait any longer, here goes nothing. Now, I know you probably think I'm crazy and you could have a way better husband then me, and-"

"Caius," I interrupt. He looks up at me with worried eyes. "Though I find you're rambling rather cute, it would be really great if you could get to the point because Aro wants me in the throne room in about 5 minutes. Plus, I really don't want to stand here all day while you ramble on about complete nonsense."

"Right, right," he mumbles. "Erm, Cassandra Celestia Swan, will you become Cassandra Celestia Volturi?"

I seem Caius preparing for the worst possible answer, no. His eyes close and his jaw tightens. I smile at his nervousness and pluck the ring out of his shaking hands. "Well, I couldn't _possibly _turn down such an offer."

Caius's eyes shoot open, wide with shock an excitement. "Is that a 'yes'?"

"I believe it is," I say putting the gorgeous ring onto my finger. It is adorned with three gems; two small diamonds with a large ruby in the center. _Wow, Caius. You have surprisingly good taste. _

"Do you like the ring?" Caius asks.

"Yeah! I love it!" I exclaim.

"Athenodora helped me pick it out," he admits under his breath. _Ah, that makes more sense. _

"Shall we go announce our engagement to the rest of the Volturi?" I ask linking arms with my new fiancé.

"I believe we shall," he says with a smirk.

When we arrive in the throne room, Aro has _the look_ on his face. When Aro has _the look _on his face, he is usually planning something. Most of the time it is at our expense, but this time I can tell it is something different. He smiles at me and says, "Miss Casey, I assume you are wondering why I called you here."

"Yeah, kind of," I say hesitantly. Caius gives me a knowing smile and sits down onto his throne. I look around the room to see the guard trying to keep a straight face. _Is everyone in on this but me?_

"Well, we are getting some new additions to the guard and we would like you to be their personal trainer," Aro says happily.

"Me? But surely Jane or Felix would do a better job then I," I admit humbly.

"True," Aro says. "But you know them better than anyone else here."

_What is he talking about? _At that moment, the huge doors in the throne room swing open to reveal three familiar faces. "Oh my god!" I scream as I rush towards Jackie, Ally, and Connor. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Obviously you didn't listen to Aro's speech," Jackie says. "We have come to join the guard."

"But you have to be vampires," I state.

"Look at our eyes, Casey," Ally says. For the first time, I stare into my friend's eyes. Their golden eyes.

"Ew, you guys drink animal blood," I say digested. After talking with Caius, I decided to drink human blood, but only from criminals. So really, I am doing the world a favor.

"It was the only way the Cullens would let us be changed," Connor explains. "They were the ones who changed us. We decided that we couldn't live without you and all that cliché mush, so we convinced Carlisle to change us. We spent three years with the Cullens before sending a message to the Volturi, asking to join the guard. They happily accepted and sent us a private jet to fly on, since we still can't be around big groups of people. We left the Cullens a note, explaining our departure."

"That is so cliché," I say rolling my eyes. "But that is why you never sent me any pictures!"

"Exactly," Jackie says.

"Wow, you guys made up pretty good fake lives to tell me about," I say impressed. "Wait, where is Logan?"

"Well, since Logan is a shifter, vampire venom is poisonous," Ally explains. "Plus, everything we told you about Logan is true. Also, he just moved in with his boyfriend so he was content with living a normal life. Well, as normal as being a shifter can be."

Before I can say another word, Jackie snatches my left hand and asks, "What is this? Why have we not heard about this?"

Realizing she is talking about the engagement ring, I laugh and say, "Because it only happened like 10 minutes ago. Gosh, Jackie, calm down."

"It's from Caius, right?" Ally asks hesitantly.

"No, it's from the other guy I am madly in love with," I say sarcastically. The two girls start squealing and jumping up and down with excitement, while beginning to plan out the entire wedding.

I hear Aro clear his throat from behind me and say, "I'm sure that the rest of the Volturi would like to know what is going on."

I simply hold up my left hand, revealing the ring. In a matter of seconds, the entire Volturi has surrounded me, giving their congratulations. I send Caius a pleading look and he quickly intervenes. "I would love for you to not kill my new fiancé with your mobbing behavior."

With the promise to elaborate later, the guard leaves me alone. Caius escorts me back to our room. After we are safely inside, Caius turns to me and states, "That went well."

"How long have you known?" I demand.

"About your friends?" he asks. I nod my head vigorously and he continues. "Probably about a week."

"Why didn't you tell me?" I ask.

"That would ruin the surprise, darling," Caius laughs in a terrible Southern accent.

"Please don't ever call me 'darling' and never do a Southern accent _ever _again."

"But it was amazing!"

"Sure," I sing.

"Oh, can you do it better?" he challenges.

"I believe that I can," I say in a perfect Southern accent. After seeing Caius's shocked expression, I add on, "When you have a large amount of family in Tennessee, you know how to speak in a Southern accent."

"Fine, you win," Caius says defeated.

"Yay! What do I win?" I exclaim jumping up and down on the bed.

"It's a surprise," he taunts.

"Why can't you just tell me what my prize is?" I complain.

"The best kind of prize is a _sur_prise," Caius states.

I burst out laughing. "Did you just quote Willy Wonka?"

"No," Caius says sheepishly.

"Oh yes you did," I tease.

"Fine," Caius admits. "I overheard you talking to Jane and Heidi about how you thought Johnny Depp was 'hot'. So I went and watched every movie Johnny Depp was ever in."

"Why?"

"Because I was worried you would leave me for him," Caius says sheepishly.

"One, Johnny Depp is just a celebrity crush, every girl has them. Two, I will never leave you in a million years," I say seriously.

"Promise?"

"Promise. Now, about my prize…"

"Oh no."

* * *

**This is the second to last chapter! *sobs* All I have left to type/update is the epilogue! And, I know this chapter was kind of cliché, but I couldn't separate the Flock. Well, _please _leave reviews! My goals is 150 reviews by the end of the story! Also, feel free to PM me with any questions that you may have! I will try my best to answer them.**

**CONTEST!**

**Try to guess the theme of Caius and Casey's wedding! I will give you a hint: It is one of the first thins they EVER bonded over. Not the very first, but one of the first :) (It's in the chapter "Wicked Bitch of the West)**


	42. I Do

Chapter Forty-Two

I Do

I slip into my one of a kind wedding dress and look into the mirror. My usually straight blonde hair is curled into tight ringlets and piled on top of my head. I wear very natural makeup, with the exception of dark red lipstick. The dress is an exact replica of the dress in the prophecy book. It is a white ball gown with black swirls decorating the sides. My shoes are my favorite part. They are red sparkly high heels made to fit the theme perfectly. Yes, the theme of the wedding is Wizard of Oz. I smile remembering the moment when Caius and I decided on the theme.

"_But Caius," I groan. "Every Volturi member has had the wedding theme of red, black, and gold. I want to do something different."_

"_Nonsense, it has been a tradition to do red, black, and gold as a wedding theme for centuries," Caius states._

"_Well, I'm not a very traditional person. It should be something that means something to us," I explain. I sit in silence for a minute before a brilliant idea comes into my mind. "The theme should be Wizard of Oz! It was, like, the first thing we bonded over!"_

"_Actually, the first thing we bonded over was that there is no such thing as 'happily ever after',"  
he mumbles under his breath. Though I am truly touched that Caius remembers that moment, my mind is too busy planning out the wedding._

"_Everyone in the wedding party can wear emerald green and I can walk down the yellow brick road, and- are you ever listening to me?"_

"_In a way…"_

"_Well, you better listen because this is your wedding too," I scold. Caius sighs and turns his attention back to me as I begin to plan everything._

A soft knock breaks me out of my thoughts. The door creaks open to reveal a vampire girl in an emerald green dress. Bella walks over to me and sighs, "I can't believe you're actually getting married."

"Yeah, neither can I," I say truthfully. "Hey, Bells, are you mad at me?"

"No! Why I am mad at you?" she asks shocked.

"Well, Caius wasn't the nicest to you, though he is truly sorry for it now and…"

"And?"

"I'm scared, Bella," I admit. After a moment of thought, I ask, "How did you know? That Edward was the one?"

"He was just perfect," she admits.

"But I don't think Caius is perfect. I love him more than I can say, but I don't think he is perfect," I say softly. Bella hugs me and whispers into my ear, "That is why you too are so good together."

"Thanks. For everything. I just wish dad could be here," I say quietly. Six months before the wedding, Charlie got into a severe accident. It was the cause of a young teenager who was texting while driving. The impact immediately killed Charlie and the teenager died a few days later. When Caius and I attended the funeral, the poor teenager's family could only sob and apologize to us. Of course, I held no grudge against the family and hoped that they would learn something from the accident.

Before Bella leaves, I ask her to fetch me Marcus. A few minutes later, he enters the room dressed in his green tuxedo. "You look even more beautiful and radiant than usual, Casey."

"Why thank you, Marcus. You don't look that bad yourself," I say with a smirk. "How is Caius doing?"

"About to pass out from nervousness," Marcus laughs. "According to Aro, he has mentally made a list of everything that could go wrong. The first thing on the list is you tripping on your shoes on the way down the aisle."

"That is why I want you by my side," I say.

"What?"

"Marcus, will you give me away?"

The old vampire's face lights up. A genuine smile graces his face as he says, "I would be honored too."

I breathe a sigh of relief. "Well, that takes care of that problem. Anything else on Caius's list that I should know about?"

"He is also afraid that you won't say 'I do'."

"Is he an idiot?" I exclaim. "I did not agree to marry him just so I can run out at the last minute!"

"Tell him that," Marcus says with a smile. "Now, I believe that is time to go get married."

I only manage to smile as Marcus leads me out of the room and towards the ball room where the wedding is taking place. Saying that I have butterflies in my stomach is an understatement. It feels like a thousand porcupines decided to roll around in my stomach. When we arrive at the door of the ball room, I peek through the small crack in the door and spot Caius. He looks stunning in an emerald green tuxedo and silver tie. Before I can stare for any longer, four bridesmaids come running towards me.

"There you are, Casey!" Jane exclaims.

"We have been looking everywhere for you!" Jackie says urgently. Ally hands me my bouquet of flowers, poppies, in a small woven basket.

"We thought it would fit the theme," Bella, my matron of honor, admits.

"Thank you! I completely forgot about flowers!" I confess. I hear the bridal music start and we assemble ourselves in order. I feel a pang of sadness at the empty flower girl spot. I had always promised Maggie that she could be the flower girl at my wedding and wear a big fluffy dress. _Don't think about those kinds of thoughts. _

_This is your wedding day. The happiest day of your life. Too bad all of your family can't be here. Well, they do think you died from a rare Italian disease so if they go an invite to your wedding it would be rather creepy. Oh, we are walking in now. Should probably start paying attention. Whoa, there are a lot of people here. Gosh Caius, how many vampire friends did you invite? Oh yeah. You are the new Volturi queen so the entire freaking vampire race has to show up to your wedding. It would be amazing if I even get to talk to Caius tonight. Caius! I should probably be looking at him. Oh, my shoe! It is stuck on my dress! Marcus, help!_

And, of course, being me, I fall flat on my face in front of the entire vampire race. Everyone gasps and waits for my reaction. I simply stand up, take a bow, and then continue to walk down the aisle to my Caius. _My Caius. That sounds rather nice. _When I finally make it up to the alter. Marcus goes to stand by Caius, but not before giving me a quick peck on the cheek. Aro steps up, dressed in a ridiculous minister's outfit, and begins his speech. Since Marcus is the best man, Aro insisted on being the minister. Not in the mood to argue, Caius agrees to Aro's request. Now, everyone is regretting that decision.

Aro drawls on and on for at least an hour, making flamboyant hand motions. I whisper to Caius, "Might as well tell us how earth was made while he's at it."

Caius snorts with laughter, earning confused looks from the crowd. Aro stares at him strangely and says, "Brother, I asked you to read your vows."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Caius says quickly. He then looks me straight in the eyes and says, "Cassandra, though you despise your full name, I believe it is the most beautiful name in the world. You are everything that I'm not; gentle, kind, hilarious. The list could go on and on. But I love you Cassandra because you are you."

By the end of his speech, my red eyes are filled with tears. Realizing it is my turn to say my vows, I sheepishly pull out a piece of crumbled loose-leaf paper from my dress. I take a deep breath and say, "Sorry about the paper, I was afraid I was going to forget my vows. That would have been bad…and embarrassing…but that is not the point. Caius, you are the most stubborn and proud person I have ever met, besides myself. Though you always say that I opened _your _eyes, I believe you also opened mine. You helped me see past the exterior to find the beauty within. No matter how deep it was buried. And no matter how long it took to dig it out. I love you, Caius. It has always been you, even when I didn't realize it. Always."

"Now, Caius, do you take this women to be your lawfully wedded wife?" Aro asks, booming his voice across the room. Caius stares into my eyes and hesitates for a moment. The look in his eyes is distant, as if he is remembering something. This looks only lasts for a brief second before he says, "I do."

"Cassandra, do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

I smile and gaze into Caius's blood red eyes. "I do."

"Then by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride!" Aro says throwing his hands in the air.

Without a moment's hesitation, Caius leans in and kisses me as the whole room begins to clap. Whether they are clapping for us or the fact that the ceremony, which has lasted for exactly three hours and forty minutes, is over, I don't care. _Caius is my husband. That sounds even better._

In a matter of minutes, the ballroom is transformed back into a ballroom. Waiting outside to make our grand entrance, I whisper to Caius, "One of the things on your list came true. I took a rather graceful spill down the aisle."

Caius's eyes widen and he asks, "How do you know about the list?"

"Honey, I know everything," I say with a smirk. I hear Aro announce our names and Caius whispers "Are you ready?"

"Ready for what?" I ask confused. After stepping through the doors, I find out exactly what Caius means. Hoards of people surround me asking to change certain laws and asking opinions about immortal children. After about 10 minutes of this, I push my way up to the front of the room and stand up on a table.

"Everybody! Can get everybody's attention?" I call out. All of the vampires in the room, including the Volturi, turn to me with confused expressions. "Everyone quiet down, I have an announcement to make. I'm just going to say this once so you better listen. Now, many of you have been coming up to me with, _suggestions _for new laws. Truth be told, I have no idea what half of you are talking about. I mean, I know the basic laws, but I don't know the law about when it is okay to go hunting for other vampires. Is there even a law about that? But anyways, if another person comes up to me, or anyone else for that matter, about changing any laws, I will personally evict you from the wedding with a death warrant for if you decide to sneak back in. Thank you for listening! Have a nice night!"

I hop down off the table and go search for Caius. While scanning the crowd, I catch a glimpse of golden eyes and make my way over. I put on a smile and say, "Hello, Cullens. It is nice to see you here."

"And it is nice to see you too, Casey," Carlisle says politely.

"Casey, darling, you look absolutely radiant!" Esme exclaims. "I swear no single male in this room could take their eyes off of you!"

I smile and say, "Well, don't tell Caius that. He would probably kill every single male here."

"Don't tell me what?" I hear the familiar voice of my new husband ask.

"Oh, nothing," I sing leading us out of the crowd to a more secluded corner.

"You do realize that we never had our first dance," Caius states.

"Crap! How many things did I forget?" I scold myself.

"Well, lucky for you, your amazing new husband has a few tricks up his sleeve," he smirks.

"Oh really. And what might those be?" I ask suspiciously. Instead of answering, Caius pulls me out of the ballroom and leads me into the piano room. As always, the walls are covered by mirrors, but tonight, moonlight shines through open windows. The piano is replaced with a guitar and a stool. Caius sits me on the stool and picks up the guitar.

"Well, as you know, I can play guitar. I still don't know how you figured that out, but that doesn't matter. After numerous hours of practice, I think I can finally sing a song to you, instead of it being the other way around. Well, here goes nothing."

Caius begins to strum a familiar tune of the guitar. I recognize the melody but can't quite put my finger on it. That is, until he starts to sing.

_Somewhere over the rainbow, way up high  
There's a land that I've heard of once in a lullaby.  
Somewhere over the rainbow, skies are blue  
And the dreams that you dare to dream,  
Really do come true._

Someday I'll wish upon a star  
And wake up where the clouds are far behind me.  
Where troubles melt like lemon drops,  
High above the chimney tops,  
That's where you'll find me.

Somewhere over the rainbow, blue birds fly  
Birds fly over the rainbow  
Why then, oh why can't I?  
If happy little bluebirds fly beyond the rainbow  
Why, oh why can't I?

To my surprise, Caius has an amazing voice. After the song ends, I am left speechless with my mouth wide open. Caius gives me a nervous look and asks, "Did you like it?"

"No," I say bluntly. I watch his face fall and his body grow limp. I lift up his chin, forcing him to look me in the eyes. "I loved it."

I give him a gentle kiss and hop off the stool. "Come on, everyone is probably wondering where we are by now."

"Will you allow me to escort you, my lovely queen?" Caius asks formally. "We can dance until the night ends and live happily ever after together."

"I would be honored, my fair king. But I must make one request," I say just as formally.

"And what would that be?"

"Always remember that there is no such thing as happily ever after."

* * *

**This is it folks! Feel free to leave any reviews about the ending!**

**Also, I have posted the first chapter of the companion fic in Caius's point of view! It is called "Wings of Hate and Fate" and has the same cover image as this one! **

**Thank you to my loyal followers and I will hopefully see all of you in the next story!**


End file.
